Mr Todd's Midlife Crisis
by InDeppth
Summary: Mr. Todd is having his mid-life crisis and Mrs.Lovett just goes along for the ride. Starts out light hearted but then dips its toes into the darker side. Rated M, just.
1. Multi Personality

**Authors note:** I had to fix this chap, like after months after I posted it, I found a massive boo boo in it but it doesn't affect the story line wot so ever. This is only relevant to the ppl who have already read past this chapter. Sorry guys! I love reviews!

**Declaimer:** I own nothing.

**Mr. Todd's Mid-life Crisis**

Multi-Personality

The day was Sunday, the day off. God that was good to hear. Mrs. Lovett awoke the morning feeling hard and stiff. A weeks worth of work just came knocking on her door. She stretched her body out and relaxed again, turning over.

"Mmm…" she muttered when she noticed Mr. Todd standing in the doorway in a rather sluttish pose, with one arm upon the frame and one on his hip, which may I add was sticking out to the side; and with one leg crossed in front of the other.

"Go away," she grumbled at him "It's me day off."

"Okay, I was just checkin' if you were up or still dreaming." He replied more politely than usual.

"What's the time? She asked curiously.

"6:30 am, nearly light already though." Was it his job to make her every waking, now sleeping, moment a living hell? It's Sunday for Christ's sake!

"Argh…Go away…Sleep…" she said rather dozily drifting back to sleep.

"Okay. But if I come back in 5 minutes and you're not up, I'm telling Toby why the pies taste soooo delicious and are full of meaty goodness…" he whipped around the corner.

He's teasing, the blighter. What nerve!?

"Humph!" she climbed up from the settee, her hair was everywhere. He came back around the corner in hearing her noise of annoyance. She gave him an evil look. He smiled back teasingly. Mr. T, why me? Why me? Why now? Why Sunday?

Mr. Todd left the room with a strut (Yes strut.), being pleased with him self. Mrs. Lovett followed out but continued to her room. She got changed into her work dress and put her hair up carelessly with a few pins shoved in here and there. So pretty much it looked the same.

Mr. Todd sat awaiting her at the kitchen table with a wide sheepish grin. One of which she thought she'd never see, and now hoped she'd never see again. For it was disturbing to see her normally overly-troubled accomplice, not-so-troubled.

"You feelin' alright today Mr. T?" she asked with a nervous smile "You, umm, don't look particularly pale today…"

"Oh, really? Well I'm feelin' jus' fine darlin', jus' fine…" Mrs. Lovett became aware that he had turned western on the last part of his reply, this was troubling. Since when did he know how to do that!

"Eh, Mr. T. Since when do you know how to talk western? I'm really worried for you love. Did you have another drinking match with Toby last night? Remember what happened last time you got drunk…" her bring up the 'last time' had made him flinch. It was not something he wanted to remember.

**Mr. Todd's flashback:** Mr. Todd and Toby seem to be dancing around the living room in Mrs. Lovett's dresses singing "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and GAYYYY!" from West Side Story. **End flashback.**

Mr. Todd had returned from his…memory…and was being waved at like he was Santa by Mrs. Lovett. He must have been in his 'memory' for quite a while. He shuddered.

"Since jus' now Lovett deary, you should try it some time." He continued to smile at her. It was as if he had just killed the Judge but decided to keep it from her. Unfortunately he was just teasing.

"Umm… maybe later, love." What's he so happy about anyway? This continued to bug her from inside out. Is it because of his success in getting me up? Oh, I don't know, maybe he's having he's having a moment. Or his mid-life crisis. The idea of Mr. Todd having his mid-life crisis sounded so…hilarious? To Mrs. Lovett, he didn't express emotion let alone get all hyped on one and then crush it the next. She decided she had to find out.

"Mr. T, are you having your mid-life crisis? I know it seems like it should've happened a _while _ago bu-

His face blushed a crimson on hearing this remark.

"WHAT!? What are you saying?" he broke into sobs, face in hands. Mrs. Lovett was alarmed at his sudden emotional change. He looked up from his hands. "I'm old? Is that it? I can't believe you!" he pushed himself up from the table in a hurried fuss and ran out of the kitchen. Mrs. Lovett could here his broken sobs as he clambered up the steps to his _boudoir._

"Poor Mr. T, doesn't know it's just started…" she grabbed a tray out from under the bench and started his breakfast.

---

"Why does she think I'm _old_." he tried to imitate her girlish voice but ended up in a gruff. He continued to mumble to himself about the worries Mrs. Lovett had just handed him. "Is it my streak? Is it my clothes? My clothes? What's wrong with _my_ clothes? Look at hers, hers are all tattered and torn. Or maybe it's her. Yeah, yeah definitely her. She's just jealous 'cause I'm a man, and she looks up to me. But, if I'm old to her…." He broke down again.

"I….don't…understand…" his speech became a mixture of hiccups and muffled words.

Mr. Todd got up from his barber chair and walked over to the dresser and grabbed one of razors. He caressed his beloved razor as he walked to the window. This was his brooding time, his time alone and undisturbed.

---

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called to the boy. She was so glad she had found him. The poor lad was providing great help around the place.

"Yes marm?" Toby poked his head around the corner.

"I need you to take Mr. Todd his breakfast, I don't particularly want to be around him this morning…." Her voice trailed off, so Toby didn't hear what she had to say about Mr. Todd being temperamental.

"Sure marm. Anything for you." Even though Toby did his best to avoid going up to Mr. Todd's 'lair', he did it anyway to please the purpose of his unrequited love.

Mrs. Lovett handed the tray to Toby. He inhaled the smell of….what ever food she had made. Her food was not the best in London, but when it came to pies. Man they were good!

---

Mr. Todd, as usual, continued to caress and clean his beloved razors for hours on end. This was one of his daily routines. Right after brood, kill the judge if he happens to come for a shave and ignore/annoy Mrs. Lovett. Annoying Mrs. Lovett was most exciting, especially when he got her worked up enough, this usually caused her not to deliver his meals and send Toby instead. Ahh, avoiding contact with the accomplice, isn't it the way of life…

Mr. Todd's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. A knock? Since when did Mrs. Lovett knock? He turned towards the door and noticed _the boy_ standing on the other side. What does he want now? Money for more gin I suppose.

"Come in lad. What do you want?" Toby entered carrying a tray of food for Mr. Todd. The aroma was sent straight to nose. It smelled like…what did it smell like? He turned back around to the window still cleaning his razor.

"Just put it on the dresser and go, and tell the Mrs. she could've brought it herself." Mr. Todd above all loved to make Mrs. Lovett do practically, if so, everything possible.

"Yes sir." He replied nervously and scuttled out of the room.

"Sheepish boy." Mr. Todd said to himself.

---

Toby raced back down the stairs feeling glad that was over and hoping Mrs. Lovett wouldn't ask him to do it again for quite some time. Toby went into the shop to help Mrs. Lovett with the cleaning. It seemed she had lots to do.

"Did you give Mr. Todd his breakfast?" Mrs. Lovett asked whilst wiping down a table.

"Yes marm. Of course." Toby raced to off to a corner and began a little cleaning of his own.

"That's a good boy."


	2. New Clothes

**Authors Notes:** hello readers, I am soooo grateful for all your reveiws! they are a real encouragement! any who... i hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Dislaimer: **I do not own beauty in the beast/ the simpsons. I own nothing.

New Clothes

"I need money."

Mr. Todd insisted on getting new clothes after his run in with Mrs. Lovett. He had been thinking about how he would ask her for it and decided to go with the easiest, least-words-involved way. It may have been abrupt and rude, but it was in his manner.

"Excuse me?" she was surprised by his sudden outbreak. He had his own money. Well, money he did collect before slitting his customers' throat. That was the downside to his business, so he was often asking her for money.

"I need money." He repeated his statement.

"What for…?" she was curious about his sudden want for cash.

"For clothes. Seeing how my other ones are too _old._ I thought I might go out and get some new, _younger_ looking ones." He tried to put as much emphasis on those particular words to make her feel guilty for saying her remark.

"Alright, love." She agreed to his request. Curious to see what he might come back with…god forbids, he lies and comes back with more razors. Waste of money they are. She reached into the top of her corset and pulled out the 'Pirelli' purse. Yes, purse. She grabbed out 5 pounds and held it out to Mr. Todd. He raced over excitedly and snatched the money, giggled, and ran out the door to St Dunstan's Market.

---

It worked! He didn't even have to beg! His success had turned him into a bubbly kid who had just had their tumbler of gin. Man that brings back memories……He approached the market without haste and went to the first stall he saw that sold _new_ men's clothing. He didn't exactly know what he was looking for. Perhaps a coat, maybe? Or a new shirt? Or a…vest! A vest! He made his way over to the item in which he had just seen. A lovely purple vest. I know it's not exactly 'Sweeney Todd: The demon barber of Fleet Street', but he had changed his taste in clothing recently and decided to check out his remarkable new discovery.

After inspecting it for a while, he finally asked the shopkeeper: "What's it made from my good man?"

"The vest?" the shopkeeper looked as if he had been away with the fairies "Oh. Well it's velvet." He returned to his dreamy state.

"Ooh, velvet! I've never owned a velvet vest before! I must have it. How much?" he seemed to have startled the shopkeeper again.

"Huh? Oh, umm…3 Quid." Mr. Todd handed him the money eagerly "Keep the change. I won't need it, after all, I have a new vest!" the shopkeeper was surprised upon receiving the extra money. Mr. Todd slipped into his new attire and walked back home whistling and humming a tune to himself along the way.

---

"Toby would you be a good boy and go get Mr. Todd's dirty washing from upstairs. I'm busy with the pies."

"Yes marm." He slipped out of the shop and went up to the tonsorial parlor to collect the clothes he had been asked to.

Her dress was covered in flour and her hair was everywhere, as per usual, and had pieces of dough scattered through it. She grabbed the dough on the chopping board and began molding it into the bowl shape she needed for her pies. Her life was _so _repetitive that her daily routine usually consisted of many chores and house work. Clean, make pies, wash clothes, sew, bicker with Mr. Todd about something irrational, sleep. Well, the little sleep she managed to get. Just as Toby returned with the washing, Mr. Todd bursts through the door in song.

"See….my….vest! See my vest! Made from real gorilla chest!" he continued to sing his through his 'vestly' song as he grabbed Toby by the arms, making him drop the washing, and began to dance with him around the shop. Mrs. Lovett stood dumfounded by his sudden returned and outburst in song. It was not like him at all. Toby looked scared also, but not like a 'Mr. T is gonna kill me' scared more like a 'OMG! What happened to the cynical and depressed Mr. T? Who's done away with him?!' type of scared. The expression on his face was priceless. Mr. Todd suddenly stopped short and looked at Mrs. Lovett, as if to say: "Well? Do you like it?" but all she did was shake herself from the shock and say:

"That's nice dear." and returned to her pies.

Mr. Todd expected something more than that, but was harshly disappointed. He gave her an evil look and exited the room with a grumble as he trudged up to his 'hiding' place to sulk to his razors.

Meanwhile, Toby was still standing in the middle of the shop, frozen in surprise. His jaw had dropped as soon as he had seen Mr. Todd wearing…'that'…

"Get on with ya then." Mrs. Lovett broke the silence. Toby scuttled over to the dropped washing and raced down to the washroom.

---

"Stupid Mrs. Lovett…try to please her…doesn't even care…" Mr. Todd wasn't overly happy at this moment. The fact that he had even _listened_ to her, and acknowledged what she said baffled him. His cheery disposition had faded and had been replaced with anger and annoyance. Mrs. Lovett's such an aggravation to him!

He entered his shop, the bell tinkled as the door was slammed shut. Mr. Todd crossed the room to his razors. He picked up one of these inanimate sharp objects and started to converse to it.

"Ahh, Petunia, my sweet…" he began to sulk to his razor, this one in particular was his favourite "How I hate that pie wench. She's always in my business, and I hate the way she's always barging in."

Just at that moment Anthony ripped in through the door, well, more like stumbled. He noticed Mr. Todd standing by the window and ran over to him.

"Mr. Todd! I saw the most beautiful creature…thing…umm what's the word?..." he stood there clicking his fingers trying to come up with the right word "...lady?"

"I believe so." He wasn't exactly in-juiced in Anthony's discovery.

"Well, the point is…" he trailed off noticing the item of clothing covering Mr. Todd's torso.

"Nice new purple vest sir." He stared intently towards the vest.

"It's, ahh, black." Mr. Todd gave a nervous look, his eyed shifted from corner to corner. He had forgotten to take off his new vest. Damned thing!

"So is purple the new black, sir?" Anthony inquired.

"No. It's just black." Mr. Todd shot back with fierce piercing eyes.

"Ok then…" he was looking _extremely _confused. He started to back away from the disillusioned barber.

"I think your colour blind lad." Mr. T tried to make Anthony even more mentally disorientated.

"All right sir!" he said with a sudden upbeat to his tone. "I'm going…to go now, and buy myself a new _purple_ vest." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Don't mock me boy!"

Anthony turned and sprinted out of the shop so fast that it took Mr. Todd a second or so to realize what had just happened. He heard Anthony running down the stairs. Mr. Todd threw 'Petunia' to the ground and ripped of his vest in rage. "Stupid Anthony! With his stupid colour blindness…s-s-STUPID I SAY!"

---

Mrs. Lovett looked up just at the right moment to notice Anthony running and screaming through the shop and out the door. She and Toby looked up at each other at the exact same moment, as if they had a telepathic connection or something. They both shrugged and continued their business. Toby was sitting at the kitchen table drinking down a tumbler of gin, after returning from the washroom. Mrs. Lovett was, as always, making her pies from the already ground 'mystery' meat.


	3. Food Fight

**Authors note: **thanks to my friend ge who always helps me when i get stuck and stuff. sorry it took a lil longer to post, i had to keep changing some stuff. enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing but the story line :)

Food Fight

Mr. Todd had done the unthinkable. He had lost his razors. It was early one morning and he was about to do is solemn cleaning of his beauties. But today….. he had lost them. He had torn his room apart trying to look for the things. His dresser was on angle in which it almost faced the window; his chair was on its side, after being knocked over in frustration. To make it simple, it was like a bomb hit. Maybe it was Mrs. Lovett that moved them.

"Always coming up here without knocking…..her stupid motherly instinct…" he began rambling on to himself about how much of an annoyance Mrs. Lovett was. As usual.

---

Mrs. Lovett had fallen asleep the previous night on the settee in the living room with a book across her chest. She had been working her arse of lately, more than normal, and wasn't in the mood to be woken up by Mr. Todd being loud and throwing things about upstairs.

"Argh…" she growled sleepily as she turned over and fell off the settee "Ouch! Stupid thing, only just big enough for one…" she picked herself up off the ground and went to Toby's room to see if he had been woken up too. No. The poor boy was out cold. Little bugger works _so _hard.

Just as she turned the corner back into the kitchen, Mr. Todd came hurdling towards her almost knocking her backwards.

"Mr. Todd! Watch where ya going!" she snapped.

"Well it's not my fault these corners are-

"Alright, alright. Settle down." He eased down a bit "What were you rushing through the halls for anyway?"

He looked a bit embarrassed now that he thought about it. He had lost his prize possessions! Was that even possible?

"Well… the thing is…" Mr. Todd was obviously stalling.

"Spit it out."

"I lost my razors." The words just seem to roll off his tongue.

"You _lost…_your …_precious…_ razors." Her words came is short stops as she tried to hold back her laughter as she mocked him.

He shot her angry look.

"Well not so much lost, but more like _misplaced_…" his voice trailed off. His face had changed to a sort of 'shame-filled' look.

She brought herself together. "Do you want help finding them?"

"No." his reply was quick, almost too quick.

"Well then why are you coming to complain to me then?"

"…"

"Fine."

---

She opened the door to his shop. Well, if that's what you could call it anymore seeing the state it's in. Mrs. Lovett scanned the room. She crossed the pile of Mr. Todd's shirts, around the fallen barber chair and stood over by the window to get a better look of the room. This journey did not help her, what so ever.

"Ahem." Mrs. Lovett made a noise from the other side of the room.

"What?" he didn't want to enter this god forsaken place again. At least not until he could see the floor again, even though it was him that did this.

"Come on then. You don't expect me to go through all of your things all by me bloody self do you?" she gave a stern look, one she would normally inflict on Toby when he did something wrong. He grumbled and crossed the room in the same manner she had done, trying not to step on anything as if the floor was made of lava.

Mrs. Lovett went to the dresser, now facing the window, and picked up one of his shaving sheets off the top of something. Which so happen to be, his razor case. Mr. Todd tried to hide behind the pile of clothes, in shame.

"Oh." His voice was small.

"Well then. That wasn't so hard was it, Mr. T?" she made sure he was looking at her.

"No…"

"Drama queen." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." This time it was him to mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said turning and walking over. Literally 'over'. The pile of clothes he stood next to.

"I don't have to put up with this." She headed for the door "Clean this up. Or we'll be out of pay for a week." She turned and left the room. Mr. Todd made a face and mimicked what she said.

"I saw that."

"…"

---

When she entered the shop, she noticed it was full of customers. Toby had been bombarded with people asking him for drinks. You name it they wanted some. Outside was also full. Why so many people? Sheesh. She was not in the mood for this. She hurriedly went and tried to serve 5 people at once. Quite a juggle. They were all yelling at her as if she were deaf. When she turned to get their orders she noticed a man looking up at Mr. Todd's shop.

"Up for a shave, love?" she asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Al…right." His reply was slow and with a crack to his voice. He seemed to take her suggestion as an order. The man followed the stairs up to Mr. Todd's parlour, paused at the door and went inside. Mrs. Lovett went back to her greedy clients.

---

The room was pretty much back to normal, it was just the slight problem of trying to fit all his shirts back into the draw. That was _one_ thing Mrs. Lovett was good at. Mr. Todd kicked the draw shut in frustration. It evidently closed with a bang. He grabbed one of his razors as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mrs. Lovett, perhaps? No, she was stuck downstairs. She was packed today that's for sure. The man approached the door and it opened with a tinkle.

"Hel-lo my f-f-friend." he seemed to be nervous about something.

"What can I do for you today, sir? A stylish trimming of the hair? A soothing skin massa-

"Listen." He cut him off.

"What?" Mr. Todd looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Erm…listen." He repeated, slower this time.

"Listen? I'm sorry I don't _quite_ understand." He blinked his eyes and leaned closer to the fellow.

"I want you to listen. I can't afford a psychiatrist, and I have…*sniffle*…no friends, to talk to."

"Riiiiiight." Mr. Todd turned and put his razor back in its place "And you're here. A barber shop, because you want me, you want _me_" he repeated pointing to himself "A barber. To listen? I'm not that type of guy, mate."

"Oh, well see I was kinda hoping, seeing how you have a chair and all…"

"Sorry to disappoint you. You might as well go talk to the beggar across the-

At that moment, it clicked. The chair.

"Oh, yes. Please do sit down in my comfortable, _barber_, chair. Sit, sir. Sit." He insisted, trying to force a smile. Didn't work.

"Thank you." They guy sat down and lent back on the chair "It's a pity that you can't lie back in these chairs though. The proper ones really look comfortable."

"Oh, but you can. Here, let me show you." Mr. Todd swivelled to face the chair and stepped on the lever.

"Wow- OOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the guy slid backwards off the chair and down the chute.

"See?"

---

Mrs. Lovett was still being harassed by angry, hungry customers. Toby had some old lady chatting him up, she had obviously had too much to drink, and was pinching the poor boys cheeks turning them scarlet. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard the cry of the man going down the chute to the bake house; they all looked around for the source of the noise.

"Wha waz f-that, marms?" the woman's hands was still clutching his cheek.

"Umm, well…it was, umm….Mr. Todd. He ehh…just finished cleaning his shop. Men…" She looked around nervously, hoping that no one spotted her lie. Just as she said that Mr. Todd popped around the corner, over enthusiastically, so that his hair flung forwards in front of his face.

"Oh!" she dropped the pie from her hands in shock "Mr. T! You scared the blimin' day lights out of me!"

Mr. Todd didn't care.

"Guess what just happened?" he was hyped.

"You sent a live man down the chute." She replied flatly.

He gave her a bewildered expression "How did you know…?"

"You mean me and _all_ the customers? Well, we heard him yelp."

Mr. Todd noticed all the customers staring at him as if he was a crazy beggar from the streets. Well, part of that was true.

"Oh, well, the thing about that is…" he began to rant about what had just happened. (I'm not writing it again.)

**20 minutes later…**

"That's nice dear." She turned into the customer-filled shop to grab another pie. The other one still lies smushed on the floor, may I add. He chased after her, almost knocking drinks out of Toby's hands as he rushed past him.

"You never care about what I say. Never." He told her coldly.

"I do so! You are the one that doesn't acknowledge the things I do, or the stuff I say. Don't go puttin' it on me!" her voice was full of anger.

Mr. Todd was boiling with rage. This was his chance, he saw the flour on the chopping board behind her and lent passed and grabbed a handful and threw it in her face, also getting all on her clothes and the floor.

"There!" Mr. Todd was now smiling, yes smiling, at his sudden achievement. Mrs. Lovett was still recovering in splutters from the flour that had just been, lovingly, thrown into her face. She twisted and placed the pie that was now covered in flour into Toby's hands. She grabbed the bowl of mince and put it upside down on Mr. Todd's head, showering him in meat and a wooden spoon.

She was laughing her head off! As was the rest of the shop. Even Toby.

"Nice…*snort*…hat…Mr. T!"

He slowly reached up and grabbed the bowl/hat off his head and placed it behind her on the counter. She leaned out of the way so no mince got on her dress. Mr. Todd faced Toby, who had immediately stopped laughing at the risk of not getting killed, and grabbed the pie from the plate in his hands. And…shoved it into Mrs. Lovett's face!

"HA! Pie face!"

Her laughter stopped. She wiped the mince and pastry from her face and glared at Mr. Todd so hard that if she had laser eyes she would've burned right through him. The crowd was now gathered around the two meat-covered accomplices. Some people in the back started throwing their pies at people, resulting in the others retaliating with their drinks.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone began throwing his or her food, drinks and plates around the emporium. _Thunk!_ Toby threw a bowl at a man's head making him collapse to the ground. Some people rushed over to the fellow but most continued to fight. Mrs. Lovett was getting chased my Mr. Todd, she reached out to the table and grabbed a jug of ale and threw it at Mr. Todd's face. At first, he was stunned and blinked a few times. Then, he started wailing like a girl and moving his arms about. Mrs. Lovett however, was once again, was pissing herself laughing.

"Argh!!!! It burns! It burns!" he was running in circles waving his arms in the air. Toby was pointing and laughing with Mrs. Lovett, hoping Mr. Todd was too blind to see.

"Toby…*wheeze*…don't ….laugh…at Mr…Tee- hee-he-ehee!!!!" she just couldn't hold back. Mrs. Lovett _was_ hysterical. The crowd stopped throwing things about and moved to see what had just happened. They joined in at the part where they see Mr. Todd waving his arms about like a loony. Everyone ends up pointing and laughing at him, Mrs. Lovett was now rolling on the floor in a laughing fit. Mr. Todd stopped short, eyes still stinging, and looks at Mrs. Lovett with eyes full of disgust.

"I HATE YOU!" he rushed up the stairs to his shop, face in hands. Crying.


	4. Apologizing and Manners

**Authors note: **finally! I finally finished it. Woot woot. It took me forever to right this because I kept stopping and changing some stuff. Thanks to GE and Maggie for proof reading and such. XD. I have a 2 week holiday coming up and I don't know when I will get to a computer so I may not post for a while, but hopefully I will. Keep checking!

**Disclaimer:** nothing is familiar. If it is, it's not mine.

Apologizing and Manners

Everyone was just standing around, not really knowing what had just happened. Mr. Todd had lost it; there was no question about it. The pies, the ale, the gin; It had gotten to him, I guess. There was really no other explanation that applied to his…crisis…

The crowd was slowly deteriorating back to their tables. Toby had already started collecting orders from those who were seated. Man this place was a mess, bloody riot with its wrecking things and such. Who knew, that a riot would ever happen at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium? Certainly not Mrs. Lovett, that's for sure.

"Alright, alright; everybody back to their tables." She announced to those who were still wandering "I'll be right there, Mister!"

---

Mr. Todd had collapsed in his chair, shirt stained from tears. He didn't normally cry. In fact, he hadn't cried in 15 years….until now. He was leaning over, face in hands, hair fallen, soaked. He could still hear the people downstairs talking, about him. Why did she always have to make a fool of him? It wasn't fair! Lucy never did the things she did. They were completely different people altogether. He heard slow footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Mr. T?" a voice came from outside. Damn! He forgot to lock the door. He couldn't let her see him like this! She would think he wasn't manly, or bold, or…

Mrs. Lovett opened the door and took cautious steps towards him.

"Go away." His voice was muffled through his hands.

"Mr. T, I'm sorry for throwing the ale in your face…" she took another step, afraid he might lash out at her. He lifted his head and looked at her with a puffy, tear stricken face. And then returned to his palms.

"…I'm sorry I laughed at you…" she lowered to her knees in front of his chair.

"You should be." She tried to pull his hands out from under the weight of his head, not an easy task. She managed to pull one hand free but he pulled out of her grasp and replaced it back to its original place.

"Do you want me to close up the shop for the rest of the day? No disturbances?" she tried to sound calming, even though she was still angry with him "I have to clean the shop anyway…"

"Get out."

Mrs. Lovett tensed, "What did you say?"

"Get._ Out._" He growled, still muffled. She stood up banging the back of her head into his forehead. "OUCH!" they cried out in unison. Mr. Todd got up and pushed her backwards so stumbled and almost fell, still not fully recovered from the head-banging incident.

"OOF!" she fell back against the wall, sliding down to the floor "What was that for!"

"You whacked my head!" he roared.

"By _accident_!" she was still on the floor. Mr. Todd got up from his chair and marched over to where Mrs. Lovett was on the floor, and stood towering over her.

"You come up here, say sorry for _unintentional_ ale throwing, bang my head by _accident_," he was doing air quotations "and just expect me to forgive you! Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Lovett, but I do not forgive that easily!" he jolted her up by one arm and threw her towards the door.

"So!" she rebutted "I'm not the one always expecting people to kiss his feet all the bloody time!" they were equally angry now.

"Since when have I asked-

"Figure of speech Mr. T." Mr. Todd reddened, "And anyway, _you_ are the one that started this huge kafuffle by throwing flour in me face just 'cause I have customers to attend to." At that, she left and slammed the door; on purpose, making the room echo.

"Whoa."

---

"Bloody bastard…" Mrs. Lovett was already down the stairs. Toby was chasing away the last of the customers who refused to leave. "Everyone out!" she didn't normally talk to her customers this way, but today was different. The people looked at each other and fled the premises. "There, now we shouldn't be bothered for the rest of the day. Toby close the shop and clean up the mess outside."

"Yes, marm." He scurried off to do his business. Mrs. Lovett had her own work to do; she had mop the floor of its flour and pie meat, wash all the plates and cups, do the washing, make dinner…the list just went on and on.

She went to the back room and grabbed the mop and bucket. Toby was still wiping down the tables; she filled up the bucket and plonked it down on the floor, spilling half of its contents. Mrs. Lovett began to mop.

"Marm, are you and Mr. Todd fighting again?" Toby didn't want to make eye contact whilst asking her this.

"Well…" she tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't come up with one "Yes, love. Why?" she sloshed the mop over the ground.

"I umm, heard you and Mr. Todd yelling before and it sounded like harsh things were happening. So, I was just curious. That's all." He continued to avoid contact.

"That's quite alright, dear. Curiosity never killed the cat…" she turned to leave but stopped at the doorway "Toby? Do you think Mr. Todd is an ungrateful lummox sometimes?" she wanted to know what the boy thought of her accomplice/object of her unrequited love.

"It's hard to say…" he didn't want to say anything unless it offended her, but inside he knew he _was_ an ungrateful lummox all the bloody time and more at that.

---

Mr. Todd was still standing where Mrs. Lovett had left him, 5 minutes before, and hadn't even blinked. He was frozen. Stunned that she would ever talk to him like that, let alone yell at him. He finally came to his senses and realized that his eyes had become overly dry from lack of blinking and cold air. Mr. Todd walked over to his chair and collapsed into its padding; it was the only thing that made him feel warm and soft. With its cushiony layer surrounding him in gentleness, like Lucy…

Unlike Mrs. Lovett, Lucy was gentle, simple and kind. Not grouchy, tired or extremely moody all the livelong day. Maybe he should say something to her about the incident. Now that he thought about, it _was_ him that started the food throwing, with the flour and all. However, it was certainly her that, totally on purpose, threw ale in his face. This was something not worth forgiving; she was also the one that had started everyone laughing at him. Pointing, with there pie covered hands. Mr. Todd shuddered, he didn't wasn't to be reminded of…them…

Still, he wanted to talk to her. He rose from his chair and left his shop to Mrs. Lovett's, being careful not to make any loud footsteps on the stairs. He didn't want to have to make up an excuse as to why he was down there, again.

He could hear talking in the shop, "What's hard to say abut that?" it sounded like Mrs. Lovett.

"Well… he's not all the time. Is he?" and Toby. Mr. Todd crept closer to the bottom of the stairs keeping close to the wall.

"Of course he bloody well is!"

Is 'bloody well' what? Mr. Todd didn't know what they were talking about, but he had an idea.

"The man's a lunatic, one minute he's slitting throats and the next he's buying new clothes and throwing flour! How is that hard to understand!?!" she was raving now.

"Oh, sorry marm…" Toby's voice seemed to fade away.

"That's alright," Mrs. Lovett calmed down "Now keep on those tables. We want them looking brand new by tonight."

"Alright mar-

Mr. Todd stormed around the corner, passing Toby and making him tremble. He was steaming with rage. Mrs. Lovett was currently sitting at the table with a tumbler of gin in her hand. A shadow covered her view; she noticed black pinstriped pants. She raised her head meeting Mr. Todd's eyes, which where now tiny slits. His chest was heaving and his face was bright red. Toby ran to the farthest table to clean.

"Mr. t-T?" she managed to speak, taking the risk of not knowing whether she should've. Mr. Todd continued to eye her.

"W-what do y-you want?" it pleased him to see her petrified of him, to know where she stood in their _relationship_…

"_You_…" he finally spoke.

"What?"

"…selfish little bitch." Mr. Todd finished is sentence.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Lovett was now back to normal.

"You heard me." He was standing over her, not moving except for his chest.

"I'm sorry," she wasn't quite sure how to handle this "I don't know what you're talking about." Mrs. Lovett returned to her gin.

"First the ale, then the fake apology and now this! _This_ is what I get for bringing in money, being talked about behind my back? I sure hope you never did this to your husband. He was probably hoping for death."

"Hey! Don't you bring him into this! And what about you? I bet you are always talking about me behind _my_ back." She slammed her cup down and rose from her place at the table.

"To who!? The wall?" he never spoke about her behind his back, only thoughts…

"No silly. Your precious, precious _razors_." She said sarcastically.

"You've lost your mind." He concluded.

"You've lost your heart." Mr. Todd was struck cold and winced, lowering his head in shame not knowing how to respond.

"Mr. T…" Mrs. Lovett realized what she had just said and regretted it immediately.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean it… it's just sometimes you are rude and well…" her voice trailed off.

"Ungrateful?"

"Yeah. _That_." She put a hand on his shoulder, he shook it off "You don't even say _please_ or _thank you_, or ask for anything. You just take it or order me around. It's just not polite."

"Mmm…" Mr. Todd was thinking about her statement. She was right; he didn't _ask_ or say _please_, that he was sure of. Maybe it was time to change, to put his old life behind him, to move on. He didn't like the idea of forgetting his wife Lucy or his daughter Johanna. But it had to be done in order to stop brooding. The judge, on the other hand, will not be forgotten and will not receive forgiveness. Only revenge. His mind slowly returned to the present, Mrs. Lovett moved her hand to under his chin and lifted his droopy head.

"I could teach you, if you like." His eyes met hers; he seemed to searching them as if looking for another offer.

"Mmm…" his eyes remained locked in hers.

"How 'bout it? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to…" she said whilst looking down at her hands.

"Sure." He eventually replied in words. Mrs. Lovett's eyes lit up as she snapped her up her head.

"You mean it?" she asked happily with big brown eyes.

"Whatever." Mrs. Lovett was bubbling with excitement.

"Argh!!" They both heard a cry and noticed Toby being attacked by angry customers wanting to be served, not knowing that the shop was closed. It looked like he was trying to towel flick them, but one had grabbed onto it and they were now in a tug-o-war. Toby yanked so hard that the customer was pulled over the fence into the eating area.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett cried "Let go!" he let go and sent the fellow falling backwards. Mrs. Lovett rushed over to help him.

"Sorry 'bout that. We're closed for the day. Sorry."

"Humph." The man brushed off his trousers and walked away in a gruff. Mrs. Lovett went back to the shop only to find it empty, including her tumbler and gin.

"Mr. Todd, this is not a good start." She muttered to herself.

---

"Ahh…" Mr. Todd took a swig of gin. It relaxes him, calms him down a bit. He took the bottle and poured another glass. Half the bottle was already gone, partly because of Mrs. Lovett. Bloody pie wench. Stop. That was no way to speak about a lady. Stop. Since when did he consider Mrs. Lovett a lady? Never before now, or had he? Oh right, the gin, it's the gin. Must be. Could it? Has to be.

The alcohol was making his mind stop and start, creating little sudden outbursts of thought. His mind began to spin. How many had he had? Surely it hadn't been that many. Mr. Todd looked towards the window; it was dark. Already? Couldn't be, not yet anyway. He tried to stand up but his legs gave way beneath his weight making him collapse back into the chair. He dropped the bottle, spilling it onto the floor. Damned thing! His glass was empty. No more. _Fuck!_

"Mr. Todd, do you have my bot-" she noticed Mr. Todd slumped in his barber chair and gin on the floor "I see."

When did she get here?

Mrs. Lovett had come up here with his food, intending on finding a depressed Mr. Todd that would be brooding and staring out into midst of London. But no, she had to find her accomplice drunk off his head from _her_ gin. Stolen.

"Mr. T…" she placed the tray of food on the floor and walked over to the empty bottle on the floor.

"Mishus 'ovett?" he looked over in her direction a little too late so he missed her, for she was now crouched next to the mess on the floor out of his view "Where is ya? Can…t, se-ee yoo…?"

"Mr. T you drank too much, love. Too much." She came into his view.

"Dids snot." He looked up at her with a wobbly head.

"I'm afraid you did." Mrs. Lovett grabbed the tumbler from his hand.

"Oi! That's tis mine, snot yours. Thief, yoo-are." His words seemed to getting worse the more he spoke.

"Ahem." She tried to point out the use of manners.

"Wot?" he gave her a bemused expression.

"Manners?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Wo bout em?"

"May I point out that it was _you_ that agreed to be taught how to be polite." She started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Oh, right. So..l..urr..y." he tried to say sorry but it didn't come out quite right.

"What was that?" Mrs. Lovett leaned closer and cupped her ear.

"Sl-orry," He said, half-choking. "Sorry."

"That's better." She said pleased with herself. If treating him like a drunken teen was the only way, then it was the only way. She bent over and grabbed the tray off the floor and placed it on Mr. Todd's dresser.

"…"

"Ahem?"

"Thank…" after _long_ pause and fidgeting: "…you."

"Good." She left the room feeling satisfied.

What. The hell. Was that? Mr. Todd didn't even know what had come over him. The last scene was just a blur of different happenings. It went by too fast and it left his head spinning. He tried to stand up again, succeeding more than the last time; he managed to grab hold of the windowsill before falling. _Oh god, maybe I did have too much._ He thought steadying himself. He tripped on a loose floorboard making him fall onto his dresser, knocking his food onto the floor and all over his trousers. Landing in a quite-not-so-appropriate place.

"Shit! That burns!" he yelled "Fuck that's hot!" suddenly it cooled down making his pants extremely uncomfortable, especially to walk in. He tried to rub out the liquid that appeared to be hot, now cold, soup.

"Stupid bloody thing…" after about 5 minutes of wearing down the material of his pants, he decided that he would have to pay another visit to Mrs. Lovett. This would have to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him. Mr. Todd left his barbershop and went to find Mrs. Lovett.

Once he was down there he was even more scared of what she would think. Would she laugh at him? Or just stare? There's only one way to find out. He turned the corner into the living room to find her sitting on the settee with a book in her hands. The same one he had seen only a few days before. Mrs. Lovett noticed him and looked up from her book. He was staring into the fire.

"Mrs. Lovett, I ahh, got soup on my trousers…" He continued to stare into the fire, avoiding her eyes. Mrs. Lovett tried to hide a smirk.

"Come here, love." She swiveled and placed her legs on the ground. He obediently followed her order. He was still too far away so she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to the fire so she could see.

"Where? I can't see it." She moved her head towards the front of his pants.

Mr. Todd grabbed the front of his pants and shoved it into Mrs. Lovett's face "Right there!" he said pointing to his crutch. At that moment, Anthony rushed into the room.

"Mr. Todd! Look at my new vest…" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Mr. Todd pointing to his crutch with Mrs. Lovett's head down…there…

They both glared at Anthony, "Is this a bad time?"

**A/N:** Anthony bashing ahead…hopefully…


	5. The Battle for Youth

The Battle for Youth

Toby was dancing in the hall. As a twelve-year-old boy normally does, he felt the need to know how to dance. Because no one around him had the time to do so, he would spy on Mr. and Mrs. Dowry around the corner when they would have their evening dance time. Toby was a quick learner, for most things, and dance just so happened to be easy enough for him, except for the fact that he couldn't count or know his right from left. But, he seemed to be picking it up.

"Right foot, left foot, right and spin." Toby was doing a constant dance down the hall "Left foot," he said, placing the wrong foot down "that's my right foot," and corrected himself "left foot, spin!" he twirled past the living room. Everyone in the room peered towards the hall.

Toby continued, going back the way he came, "Right foot, left foot, right foot, spi-

He stopped when he saw the crowded room. Crowded meaning: more than Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, not that he was normally down here anyway. Everyone returned his or her gaze back to the hall, where Toby now stood.

"Marm, umm, what are you doing?" he asked timidly; Mrs. Lovett realized she was still level with Mr. Todd's crotch and stood up immediately. Mr. Todd let go of his pants.

"I was, umm…showing Mr. Todd…how to work a zipper. Isn't that right, Mr. Todd?" she winked at him, hoping the others wouldn't see.

"Oh, right. Yes, that's exactly what's happening. Darned things, so hard to figure out." He took a step away from Mrs. Lovett. Anthony had the most baffled look on his face, it was scary and funny because it looked like he was in a trance with the fire…

"Right…" Toby made a 'I don't believe that' face, thinking: _Is Mr. Todd really that thick? Idiot, can't even figure out a zip…_

Mrs. Lovett broke the silence just becoming aware of Anthony's new vest, even though he _had_ burst in yelling at the top of his lungs that he got a new one, Mrs. Lovett must have been concentrating very hard to see that splash of soup on Mr. Todd's pants, probably trying to make them see-through with her mind.

"Is that vest like Mr. Todd's?" she asked. Mr. Todd's head shot up from his feet as soon as he heard the word 'vest'.

"What?" Mr. Todd was now part of the conversation.

"Why yes, yes it is. Thank you for noticing, I quite like it." Anthony smiled at Mrs. Lovett as he did a spin on the spot to show her what his new vest looked like on him from every angle.

Mr. Todd was switching his view from Mrs. Lovett and Anthony, with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. He was enraged, and surprised, by the fact that Mrs. Lovett acknowledged Anthony's vest but not the exact same one on him. He closed his jaw and turned his head towards Mrs. Lovett, glowering at her. Mrs. Lovett hadn't realized, for she and Anthony were smiling at each other unaware of their surroundings. Toby, on the other hand, was in the corner going over his dance moves.

"All I need now is the suit, the shoes and a monocle!" Anthony said excitedly to Mrs. Lovett, Toby who was now bowing to a mop, asking it: "Would you like this dance, Marm?"

Mr. Todd on the other hand was fuming and not listening to Anthony._How DARE she! How come she didn't like that vest on me? Why? WHY?! Mr. Todd was shouting in his head_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mr. Todd shouted directly at Mrs. Lovett.

"Huh?" she snapped out her trance with Anthony. However, Toby hadn't noticed because he was busy waltzing around the room with the mop and saying "What's that? You think I'm a brilliant dancer and should go professional?"

Mr. Todd clenched his fists by his side. "What…are…you…doing?" He repeated through his teeth. He began to grind his jaw, staring her down.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, "Nothing." She said, ignoring his gruffness.

"Liar!" Mr. Todd raised his voice, this time catching Toby's attention.

"What?" she said annoyed at his childish behaviour, "What am _I_ doing?" she asked astounded that Mr. T would ask such a thing. "What is it I'm not allowed to do? Smile?" she put her hands on her hips and gave him a disapproving look, "If that's what it is I-

"No." he butted in rudely, "You want to know what you did. Ok then. Tell me this," he paused for effect trying to make the words sound as menacing as possible, "why is it you care about Anthony's clothes more than mine? Huh? Tell me that." He was pissed off now.

Toby tapped Anthony on the shoulder and asked if he would like to dance; Anthony blushed and giggled like a little girl and joined hands with Toby.

"I don't, it's just…**" **Mrs. Lovett shrugged with an innocent look on her face "it suits him better. That's all."

She understood why Mr. Todd was upset. She looked over to Anthony only to see him and Toby waltzing in the corner; it was a funny site because Anthony was so much bigger than Toby. "What the hell?"

"Why?" Mr. Todd bleated, confused. Mrs. Lovett focused back on the matter at hand.

"He's younger looking. And I think that vest was made for the…_younger _looking type." She replied gently. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, so she was careful of how she said this. It was unfortunate that he cared so much for fashion now, because she cared so little for it. It wasn't like she went and bought the latest clothes every bloody week; they just didn't have that kind of money, even though they had a good flowing business.

"And _I'm_ not young looking?" he said distraught.

This was not something Mr. Todd wanted to hear, especially from Mrs. Lovett. Who was also not that young looking either, with her bags under eyes and her old clothes. Of course he was young looking what _was_ she on about, he…he was umm…Mr. Sweeney Todd, after all.

Now Mrs. Lovett had to be even more cautious of what she said, she had already stirred him up enough, it's time…for the motherly talk. "Not exactly…" _Bugger, why didn't I think this through?_ Was her thought immediately after she spoke, "It's not like brooding takes you back in time."

"Bu…bu…" Mr. Todd was speechless.

"Sorry to break the news, love." Mrs. Lovett walked over to the distraught, confused and pissed off barber who was now sulking in her favorite fire side chair, leaning over his knees. She walked over to Mr. Todd and sat on the arm rest of her chair, she put a comforting hand on his back and told him it would be alright. _Poor thing never gets what he wants, all ways killing and brooding. Never gaining what he lost…_

Mr. Todd decided to go to Mrs. Lovett for advice, not something he would normally do. Then again, Mr. Todd wasn't his normal self. "How can I prove that I'm younger than I look?" he whispered in her ear, making sure Toby and Anthony couldn't hear, who were still waltzing in the corner.

"Well, you could battle for the vest. Or better yet, to see who has the youngest mind, body and soul. Sorry to sound corny, Mr. T." Mr. Todd seemed to be considering this; he sat up and looked at Mrs. Lovett, she looked at him hoping he wasn't going to go through with this madness.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he yelled while jumping out of the chair pointing at Anthony. Anthony and Toby stopped dancing on hearing Mr. Todd yell. They looked over at Mr. Todd, who continued to point at Anthony.

"Oh god," Mrs. Lovett didn't think he was going to think about it let alone do it. "Mr. T, don't you think this is going just a bit too far?"

"No." Mr. Todd snapped.

"Alright, it's your choice," she sighed, "You are really screwed up in the head. You know that?" She said and slipped down into her chair trying to get comfortable; this was going to be a long day.

"I challenge you, Anthony Hope, to a battle for youth!" he, still, was pointing at Anthony with a wild look on his face.

"But sir, I'm already young." Anthony didn't quite understand the circumstances. Mrs. Lovett giggled.

Mr. Todd dropped his arm and faced Mrs. Lovett, "Shut up." He said sourly, he went back to Anthony, "You took my youth boy! Now I want it back. Via battle." He said striding closer to Anthony, sizing him up, covering Anthony from the fire making him shiver.

Anthony was shaking. "M-m-Mr. Todd, sir, you can just have m-my vest if you l-like." he was nervous, he was coming down with the sweats and his eyes were darting back and forth. It was the worst he'd been since he saw a pretty girl with yellow hair in her window the other day. Mr. Todd was frightening when he got angry; he was frightening in general, particularly to Anthony.

"I'm sorry, Hope, but it doesn't work like that." He told, "The vest's too small."

Toby cocked an eyebrow, he didn't have many clothes and this might be his only chance.

"Is this for a vest? I want in." Toby spoke, after being engrossed with his dancing; he decided a contest for clothes would be fun, to an extent. Mr. Todd and Anthony stared at Toby, he seemed eager to get in on the action about to take place.

"No." Mr. Todd spat, he did not want a bigger chance at loosing this fight and he already had Anthony who was less than half his age. Mrs. Lovett could handle having the Toby off about for a day or two, the shop wouldn't be that busy after the incident that had recently occurred.

"Aww, Mr. T, why not?" she swaggered over to Mr. Todd, "Let the poor boy play, he doesn't have any friends 'round his age." She opened up her big brown eyes and tried to sound disappointed and resentful.

Mr. Todd whispered over his shoulder: "Shut up, I don't need your input."

Mrs. Lovett acted like she was hurt, hopefully making him feel guilty.

"Alright, fine. The boy can play." He fell into her trap…like…thing… "But only if _you_, Mrs. Lovett, be our judge. Otherwise, sod off." Mr. Todd had his mind made up.

Mrs. Lovett's plan failed, why he was so god damned smart about _everything_.

"Deal." They shook hands. Mr. Todd tilted his head and smirked.

Mrs. Lovett cupped her mouth, "Let the games begin!"

---

_I know in my head it's 'depressed',_ "Pineapple!" yelled Mr. Todd.

They were playing a game of 'Who knows today's slang, whilst drinking'. Mrs. Lovett had to say a word or phrase that young people would say and the others had to guess what it meant. So far, Toby was winning and Mr. Todd was off his nut. He had just been saying random things like: 'Pine tree' or 'Lunchtime'.

They were all seated at the kitchen table, gin in the middle, cups in hands and one already empty bottle on the floor. They were up to their sixth glass, except for Mrs. Lovett. In case something goes wrong…

"Are you serious Mr. T? Pineapple? You got to be kidding."

Mr. Todd scowled at her. "Don't give me that crap. _I _know it's right." He was swaying his glass in front of her, asking for another glass.

Mrs. Lovett moved on to Toby, whose eyes were as bright as they were to start off with. The boy drinks like a sailor. "Toby, dear, what do you reckon an 'emo' is?"

Toby looked away from the drunk Mr. Todd and answered, "Yes, marm. An 'emo' is someone who is emotionally challenged and or does self-mutilation."

Mrs. Lovett smiled at Toby. "Correct." She poured more gin into his glass.

"I knew that!" Mr. Todd protested.

"Well why didn't you say it?" Mrs. Lovett asked, intolerantly.

Mr. Todd swayed his head in her direction, "Because… it also means pineapple."

He was definitely off his nut.

"Right." Mrs. Lovett was now focused on Anthony.

"Told you it was right, you didn't listen…" he said bitterly and began to study the marks in the table.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head in disappointment at his lack of ability to be able to hold six drinks inside him. "So, Anthony, can you tell me what a whore is?"

"You!" Mr. Todd was laughing at his own remark; Mrs. Lovett almost slapped him but managed to control herself.

Mrs. Lovett faced back to Anthony, "Ignore him."

"Umm, well…oh, I know this. I know I do…" he was kicking himself for the answer.

"A whore is a lady that is paid to do…stuff…" he said softly.

"Stuff?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Toby looked around the room and finally came to meet her eyes, "Bad stuff."

Anthony shivered at the thought of what a whore did, he knew everything about them since his 'visit' to the judge and he also didn't think it appropriate to announce what a whore does in front of Toby, who sat just beside him.

She smiled at his innocence. "I'll take that."

"I was wrong," Mr. Todd came around, "You can't be whore. You do it for free!" he burst into hysterical fits off laughter, he fell onto the ground and was now rolling about. They all peered over the table at the barber; he was drunk as…well…a drunk.

Mrs. Lovett gestured for them to help her, "C'mon you lot. Help me lift the bugger up the stairs. Toby you win this match." Mr. Todd automatically stopped laughing and gave a fierce look towards Toby.

They all grabbed hold of Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett on his arms and Toby and Anthony on each leg. Even though there were three on them he was still bloody heavy.

"On the count of three we'll lift him to the stairs." They nodded. "One…two…three!" Mr. Todd was pulled up off the floor**. **Mrs. Lovett reached the stairs first because she was walking backwards.

"Up we go."

They steadily started walking up the stairs, literally step by step. Mr. Todd was giving Toby the death stare all the way up, Toby was entranced in his glare and lost his footing on one of the steps close to the top, Anthony had to grab hold of his shoulder to prevent him from falling down.

Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief. "You right, love?" she was thankful for Anthony's quick reaction whilst being half drunk.

"Yes, marm." Toby and Anthony answered in unison, even though the question was directed at Toby.

They reached the top of the stairs and placed him down. He appeared to be asleep. Toby opened the door for Mrs. Lovett as she dragged Mr. Todd into his shop. She didn't realize how far she had walked and bumped into the barber chair, losing balance and falling into it. Mr. Todd had apparently woken up and seen this for he was now pointing and laughing at her.

"Shut up." She grimaced at him.

Mrs. Lovett lifted herself out of the chair; she fixed her twisted dress and dusted it off. Mr. Todd was still laughing. She wondered if he had ever laughed so much in his life, she thought it impossible for Sweeney Todd to even smile. Butthen again, he was extremely drunk.

She looked out the window and scanned the dark, dim-lit, streets of London. _It's so beautiful at night,_ she thought. She could hear Mr. T talking to Toby, "Well! _My_ hair is better than yours! Mine has _white_ bits in it!" she turned around to find Mr. T pulling down his white streak to show Toby, who was absolutely terrified and then looking at his hair with a very strange expression on his face. Mrs. Lovett turned back to the window, nighttime already… how time flies when you're having 'fun'. She smiled at her words. They all seem so happy down there, the couples in the street going for a midnight stroll. Probably not the safest thing to do, but they look happy…happier than she'll ever be.

Mrs. Lovett felt warm tears fall down her cheek; she sniffed and wiped them away with her hand. _Toughen up Nellie, this no time to cry._ Her thoughts were right, this wasn't the time to cry, she had Mr. Todd on the floor and Anthony and Toby waiting for her outside. She straightened up and left Mr. Todd, closing the door gently behind her.

She put a hand on Anthony's shoulder, "C'mon, love. You can stay here tonight."

---

As they came into the living room, Toby gave Mrs. Lovett a hug and a peck on the cheek and wished her goodnight; she returned his gesture with a simple squeeze. Anthony was looking around the room figuring out where he would sleep. He noticed her leaving the room.

"Excuse me, but where am I going to sleep?" he asked her politely.

She paused in the hall and turned her head, "Where ever you want to, love." at that, she continued down the hall to her bedroom in the back of the shop.

Did she wink at him? He swore he saw her wink…

Anthony walked towards the fireplace; he saw all the nick-knacks she kept on the mantle. There was a photo of a round bald man, some dead Christmas Holy and a little porcelain cat which had a leg missing. He traced his finger over the edge of the mantle, walking along it to the settee.

"This seems like good spot." He sat down on its worn material; it looked like it was here before Mrs. Lovett owned the place. He took a sheet he saw hanging on the back and placed it over his body, it barely reached his knees. He sighed; his eyes flittered and slowly closed as he fell limply to sleep.


	6. Back Bones

**Authors Note:** sooooo soorry it took forever to post this, i wasnt on thwe computer for like ever, and then was playing up. onsome chapters if there is no A/N or disclaimer, i have written them they just dont always show uup, weird huh? anyway, thankyou sooo much to GE, again. i lub ya matey. here it is. PROMISE anthony bashing in the next chapter, definatley....SRSLY.

**Disclaimer:** i love tim burton and Johnny Depp, but i do not own this. soz.

Back Bones

"Where is he…?"

Mr. Todd was on a mission to steal Anthony's vest and destroy it in the fire. He was certain that as long as Anthony had that vest, he was considered younger than Mr. Todd and that wasn't a good thing, trouble would come his way. At this point, Mr. Todd had managed to get into the living room with out anyone hearing or seeing him. He looked around the dimly lit room and spotted Anthony lying asleep on the settee by the fire place, wearing the vest. _Bugger._ He wouldn't be able to get it off without him noticing, or would he…

Mr. Todd tip-toed quietly over to Anthony, he couldn't see very well and stumbled over the coffee table banging his shin.

He covered his mouth, "Ouch!"

Anthony stirred on the settee, but didn't wake up. Mr. Todd moved around the table, this time taking care where he stood, and slipped in between the table and settee and leant over Anthony. He slowly began to unbutton the vest. When he got to the last button, without disturbing Anthony, he realized that this would be harder than he thought.  
Mr. Todd lifted the side of the vest and tried to pull it off Anthony's shoulder.

Anthony moved and opened one eye drowsily, "Hmm?"

Mr. Todd froze in place; "Shh…" he hushed.

Anthony closed his half-opened eye and silenced back to sleep. Mr. Todd continued on the vest, he lifted Anthony's left side to pull his arm out of the hole.

"Hmm…what are you doing?"

"Holy Jesus!" Mr. Todd jumped back, "You were asleep a second ago!" His heart was racing a mile a minute.

"What were you doing?" Anthony asked again, half asleep.

"I ehh," shifty eyes "wanted to check if the stitching on your vest was the same as mine…"

Anthony sat up and eyed Mr. Todd, "Umm…alright…"

There was an awkward silence, Anthony tried to find a comfortable place on the settee.

Mr. Todd broke the silence. "Well?" he held out his hand as if expecting something, he wanted to get this over with.

"Well what?" Anthony had no bloody idea what he was doing. Was Mr. Todd going to help him up?

"Give me the vest." Mr. Todd said out front.

"What? No." Anthony turned him down.

Mr. Todd lunged for Anthony with out-stretched arms. "Give me…the vest!"

Anthony tried to hold Mr. Todd back but all he could do was push his face away. He slapped Mr. Todd across the nose and he retaliated by biting Anthony's hand.

"Yow!" yelped Anthony, he grabbed his wounded hand and caressed it in his lap.

Mrs. Lovett entered the room when Mr. Todd had Anthony in a head lock. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

They separated from each other immediately, acting as if nothing was going on. Mrs. Lovett gave them a weird look and then shrugged, turned on her heel back and went back to the kitchen to return to her pie making, only to have Beadle Bamford blocking her way.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovett cried in surprise, "Gave me a fright." She said as she recovered herself.

The Beadle lifted his hat off his balding, shrunken head, "Not my intentions good madam." He grinned at her.

Mrs. Lovett tried to slip past the Beadle but he blocked her with his retractable cane from hell; he moved in front of her, she gasped. Mr. Todd turned away from Anthony and walked towards the Beadle trying to take him away from Mrs. Lovett, who looked scared considering the Beadle's present and past occupation. _What does he want with that pie wench anyway...?_ Mr. Todd thought, the Beadle lifted his gaze from Mrs. Lovett's terrified face to Mr. Todd's, the Beadle jumped when he saw this for Mr. Todd had a gaze that was halfway between anger and pure joy. Mr. Todd obviously wasn't a people person.

Mr. Todd grabbed the Beadle's shoulder and led him to the middle of the room. "What can I do for you sir?" the Beadle noticed Mr. Todd's hand and pulled it off in disgust; he looked around the old room and came across Anthony on the settee.

"I'm actually here for Mrs. Lovett," he said looking at her, "to inspect your bake house."

"Ah, but wouldn't you much rather receive a free shave from a handsome, _young_, barber?" when he said 'young' the Beadle had to suppress a smile, Mr. Todd noticed this but continued.

"Or perhaps," he gestured towards Mrs. Lovett "Beadle Bamford would like to assist Mrs. Lovett in judging." The Beadle's eyes lit up.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, "Oh, no, Mr. T that won't be necessary." She faced the Beadle, "But it seems that Mr. Todd would be happy to serve you..." the Beadle looked offended that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't want anything to do with him, she saw this and reconsidered, as long as he left her alone after this madness was over.

"Actually, Mr. T, someone else's point of view would help." She gave Mr. Todd a quick glare.

"Alright Beadle Bamford, you can help me judge 'The Battle for Youth'."

He didn't know what she was going on about, as long as he got close to her...or something...

"Mr. Todd is…insecure…" Mrs. Lovett whispered. The Beadle nodded in agreement, his eyes drifting down her dress. She walked to the doorway and turned to face everyone and clapped her hands for attention, "Today's test will be of the body, strength."

Mr. Todd smirked; he knew he was the fittest man there. Fifteen years of hard labour had done him well, in a way. He cracked his knuckles. Mrs. Lovett shivered; she hates it when he does that.

She continued the rules, "You will have to rearrange the living room—Wait, where's Toby?" they all looked around the room but he was nowhere to be seen. "Toby!" Mrs. Lovett called; she heard footsteps come rushing around the corner.

"Here…marm…" he was breathless from the run, which wasn't very far considering that his room was just around the corner. _Poor love, _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself,_ if he can't run around the house without getting puffed how is he going to do this?_

"I was just saying that today's test is for you to rearrange the living room," she turned back to the others, "whoever can do it the fastest wins. The idea is to show that whoever can do it the fastest is the strongest."

Anthony looked a tad confused, "How is that strength?"

Mrs. Lovett shrugged and replied: "I don't know, some how it is. I was a bit off me head when I thought it up. I have the plans for the room in the kitchen, I'll be right back." She left for the kitchen to collect the plans. The Beadle followed her out, like the perverted rapist's henchman he is, A.k.a Judge Turpin's assistant.

"This is going to be easy as." Mr. Todd said convinced.

Toby laughed to himself, "Yeah, you and that old bag o' bones." He snorted.

"It's not like _you_ could do any better." Mr. Todd replied accusingly, "Midget." He added sharply.

Toby would've hit Mr. Todd right in his…round tables…right there and then, 1. Because he wasn't tall enough to reach anywhere else on Mr. Todd and 2. Because that's the weakest point on the male body, but Mrs. Lovett had just walked in and thought better of it. Mr. Todd was also tall enough to kick Toby's head off his shoulders.

Mrs. Lovett had come back in holding a piece of paper with the Beadle trailing behind her like a dog; he was staring at her ass as she walked and his eyes moved with each step, drooling. Mrs. Lovett stopped walking and he ran up the back of her, probably enjoying the closeness between them.

"Here we are, love." Mrs. Lovett said and handed the paper to Mr. Todd; he looked at it closely and then passed it to Anthony. Toby grabbed the side and pulled it down making Anthony share the view.

"I'm leaving you to judge this one yourself," Mrs. Lovett told the Beadle, "I have to open up the shop. Today _is_ a working day." he nodded at her order and then she left.

"Toby you first, seein' how you are already holding the plans." ordered Mr. Todd.

Everyone moved out of his way and let the boy do his job. It seemed that Mrs. Lovett now wanted her chair by the other side of the fire, the settee on the wall next to it and the coffee table on the wall by the door. Toby began pushing the settee towards the wall, it was terribly hard seeing how the floor was carpeted, he stopped and had to move the little side table away from the piano so the settee would fit past. He got it to the wall and moved onto the coffee table. Meanwhile, Beadle Bamford was timing on his pocket watch and Mr. Todd and Anthony were leaning on the doorway watching Toby struggle with the heavy furniture.

After a great deal of pushing and shoving Mrs. Lovett's furniture around, Toby finally finished. He collapsed on the couch in a huff.

"Was that too hard for you?" Mr. Todd sneered.

"Looks like he's about to drop." added Anthony.

"Hey!" Toby pouted, "I may be smaller than you two but my time in the workhouse has made me tougher," he argued** "**so by the time I'm as old as you gits I'll be twice as strong."

Mr. Todd scoffed and Anthony looked very offended. Toby slowly got up off the settee and walked over to where Mr. Todd and Anthony were standing. The Beadle looked at the room and then at Mrs. Lovett's plans, and back at the room, and then back at the plans… after a while of repeated looking back and forth he finally said:

"Alright, Todd, you next. You move the furniture back to how it was and then Anthony will move it back again." he informed Mr. Todd.

Mr. Todd went straight for Mrs. Lovett's fire side chair, but he did not try to push it but attempted to lift it up. He grabbed both arms on either side and pulled up, straightening out his back.

"Argh!" Mr. Todd fell to the floor and shrivelled into a ball "My back! Oh, it hurts!" he began groaning in pain.

"Looks like he strained his back." Said Anthony, calmly unaware of how much pain Mr. Todd was really in.

"Damn you Anthony!" Mr. Todd snarled, he was not particularly happy that he couldn't complete the test, he would have to forfeit. Mrs. Lovett came rushing into the room; she spotted Mr. Todd lying on the floor, crumpled, and ran over to help him up. She grabbed onto his arm and sat him up slightly. Mr. Todd inhaled sharply, "Oh, sorry Mr. T..."

Anthony came over and helped Mrs. Lovett; they both grabbed one of Mr. Todd's arms and helped him stand up. This was painful for Mr. Todd. He had pulled a muscle in his lower back, looks like he was going to be secluded in his shop for a few days. Not that he would mind, solitude was one of his favourite past times.

Mrs. Lovett looked over to Toby who was sitting on the couch again, "Toby, go serve the customers. Looks like today's gonna be busy."

They walked him out of the living room and down the hall to Mrs. Lovett's room, "Where are you taking me?" he asked, bemused.

"Your really did your back in Mr. T, you're not well enough to go up those dreadful stairs. You'll hurt your back even more." Mrs. Lovett hated talking to him like a mother, but sometimes it was necessary. They came to Mrs. Lovett's room and Anthony halted, he didn't feel it was right to enter an older woman's room, on any circumstances, but Mrs. Lovett glanced at him and he obliged. Mrs. Lovett led Mr. Todd to her bed; he slowly managed to sit on the bed. He looked up at Mrs. Lovett pathetically; she had to help him liedown.

Once Mr. Todd was settled, well, as settled as a man who just done his back in could be; he told Anthony he could leave, Mrs. Lovett started to follow but he called her back to his side. Mr. Todd prepared himself to ask Mrs. Lovett _The_ question.

"So…does this mean…I…I'm…old?" he asked quietly.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, she couldn't lie to him, he would know. It's worth a shot.

"No, Mr. T. It doesn't." Anyway, he really wasn't all that old, I mean his body must surely feel old but he doesn't look that worn. All the time his face doesn't change, mostly, except for the odd smirk. But that really is the key to a non-wrinkled face, no tension, no muscle movement. It really must be how he does it, the thing that bothered Mrs. Lovett the most was his sleep factor, he never slept and he never looked tired. Mrs. Lovett on the other hand, worked her ass off everyday and slept every spare moment she had, which wasn't very much, and looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"Really?" he asked her desperately.

"Yes. Every body hurts themselves once in a while, no matter how young or old they are." She told him reassuringly. He nodded. Mrs. Lovett always knew what to say, she was very considerate when it came to people's issues and Mr. Todd's was serious. But she might as well get some fun out of this though, it can't hurt anyone. Hopefully...

"What am I supposed to do now, what about the meat?" said Mr. Todd.

"I'll think of something…" she sneered, thinking of the Beadle.

---

Meanwhile back in the living room, Anthony and the Beadle were having a good ol' chat about retractable canes and umbrellas. Not the most riveting topic. Toby wasn't really into the whole ordeal, he was day dreaming about Mrs. Lovett and if they lived by the sea, without Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett returned and Toby snapped out of his dream and into reality.

"So, who won?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"The sailor." replied the Beadle. Anthony waved at Mrs. Lovett and she smiled back.

"Mr. T won't be doing anything for a few days. So, Beadle…" she didn't want to say it "…I'm going to need your help around the shop." She bit her tongue. Why? Why did she say that? Mr. Todd just had to invite the Beadle in, in the first place. Didn't he? DIDN'T HE!?_ Calm down Nellie, no need to kill yourself… just yet…_

The Beadle spread an evil grin across his face, "Pleasure to be of service, madam."

Mrs. Lovett looked away awkwardly, "Yeah…good." She left the room. The Beadle smiled at the boys left in the room and followed Mrs. Lovett out, excitedly.

---

They entered a kitchen crowded with people; Mrs. Lovett rushed over to serve a customer, "Now put that cane away or we'll be out of shop for a week, you'll scare the customers." She said to the Beadle whilst carrying some orders, "Even more…" she muttered under her breath.

He retracted his cane and put it in the corner, he went and grabbed an apron from behind Mrs. Lovett's counter and placed it over his head and tried to tie the back, he was too fat. He ended up just tucking the strings into his belt, and off he went. His first customer gave him a odd look but proceeded to order.

"I want one meat pie and a jug of ale." The customer said.

"Got it." replied the Beadle, he had no idea where anything was so he had to interrupt Mrs. Lovett, "Madam, where do you keep the pies?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett scorned at him for interrupting her, "There are some in the oven behind the counter." She pointed in the direction of the little oven "Now don't interrupt me again. Or you're fired."

With that, the Beadle hurried off to the oven and took out a pie and placed it on a plate, grabbed a jug he found, not sure if it was clean, and filled it with ale and took it to the customer. The Beadle wiped his forehead from steam from the oven, "I hate this, but it's for her…her and her perfect curves and..." he realised he was talking to himself in front of the customer. "Oh. Sorry…"


	7. Rolling Pins and Paranoia

**Authors Note:** WOOT WOOT! Finally done. Sigh. Still more to come. Hope you enjoy the Anthony bashing. If you want more intense let me know. This isn't one of my best or fave chaps so plz try and hold back the flames. XD. Lub ya GE and Maggie.

**Disclaimer:** just the usual. Not mine. Etc etc etc…

Rolling Pins and Paranoia

Ever since that day in the living room Mr. Todd had been abusing Mrs. Lovett's assistance, not to anyone's surprise, and was making her run around after him like a slave. So far he had made her leave her shop 20 times, still counting, in the past 2 hours, demanding food, gin, wet towels and other demeaning tasks that she had to perform for the hormonal barber. It did not help that it was a busy day, even with the Beadle's help which wasn't really help at all, more like an annoyance; she still was rushing around never getting a chance to pause and chat with a customer as she usually did.

"Mrs. Lovett!" a voice called from down the hall.

Mrs. Lovett put the customer's meal down the table and sighed in a huff, "Comin' Mr. T!" she yelled.

---

Mr. Todd was lying in Mrs. Lovett's bed with a newspaper in his hands, he was sitting so his back was up against the head of the bed and he didn't seem to be that hurt anymore. Probably wasn't at all.

"What now your graciousness?" Mrs. Lovett asked impatiently, this being the twenty first time he had called for her.

Mr. Todd didn't look up from his paper, "I need you to take the dirty plates out. They're stinkin' up the place." He continued to be entranced in the black and white mess he held in front of his face.

"Now listen here Mr. T, I said I would look after you but I'm not gonna be comin' in and out of here every bloody five minutes." She jibed, trying to pry him away from his newspaper, "I'll take the bowls and such but I don't want to hear from you for at least half an hour. Is that clear?" She pulled down the newspaper in front of him and he looked at her, irritated.

"Yes," he said bluntly, "_fine_."

She let go of the newspaper and grabbed the bowls on the dresser and put them on the tray she had left there the previous visit, and then left. Mr. Todd was trying to straighten out his newspaper but accidentally ripped the down the side, in anger he scrunched it up and threw it across the room and grumbled to himself.

---

Mrs. Lovett walked into the kitchen and slammed the tray down; everyone stopped eating and looked over at the noise but noticed it was Mrs. Lovett and returned to their food. Mrs. Lovett began placing the cutlery around the sink, banging each one as she went. Toby looked over at the troubled baker and decided he would try to ask what is bothering her, even though he already knew it was Mr. Todd. He walked over and put an empty jug under the tap and began washing it out.

"You alright, marm? You seem a bit...tense." Toby looked at his tired mistress.

She smiled and patted his head, "Yes, love, I'm fine. Just sore from all this running around, that's all."

Toby grabbed the washed jug, refilled it, and took it to a new customer. Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief on realizing she wouldn't be hearing from Mr. Todd in a while, hopefully. She took one of bowls, placed it in the sink and ran the tap. She couldn't help but notice the Beadle's eyes on her. Studying her as if she was a piece of artwork, beady little eyes watching her every move. _Greasy little man he is. _ She thought in disgust.

Just as Mrs. Lovett was about to go serve another customer she heard an unwelcome cry from her room, "Mrs. Lovett!"

It was no surprise to her that Mr. Todd couldn't even last ten minutes before wanting her assistance, again. She really was getting fed up with him; he was like a little boy wanting a lollypop that he couldn't have: he would just ask and ask and ask… Annoying no? Yes, was Mrs. Lovett's answer. She straightened herself out trying to relax as she tried not to show how peeved off she really was, she breathed in and out slowly and paced her steps to Mr. Todd. What did he want _this_ time?

She got to Mr. Todd and folded her arms in front of her chest to show how annoyed she was.

He looked up and greeted her: "About time." He said directly.

Mrs. Lovett was offended by his rudeness, he had barely called her two minutes beforehand.

"I need this paper to be thrown away, I'm done reading." He held out the ball of what used to resemble a newspaper, Mrs. Lovett just looked at it and pushed it away.

"Look Mr. T, I don't really appreciate you calling me in here every five minutes. I have people that want pies and I'm running out of meat. Fast." She was stooped over him, hands on hips. Her 'motherly talk' pose. Mr. Todd just stared at her.

She continued, "I want you to get off your bleeding arse and start slashing some throats or…"

"_Or_?" he pressed her.

"You could do the final test now, either that or admit defeat to some kids that are twice as young as you…" she smiled at her own wittiness while examining her nails. This was a good plan, at least to make him stop calling after her.

"What!" he looked astounded, "Fine. Test now. Slash, later."

Mrs. Lovett was pleased with her achievement.

---

"Remind me _why_ we have to do this again?" asked Mr. Todd whilst being in a great deal of pain.

Mrs. Lovett breathed in and raised her arms, "Because, love, it's good for the mind and soul… and stuff…"

Mrs. Lovett was relaxed. Mr. Todd was sore and confused. Anthony was following Mrs Lovett's lead. Toby was falling asleep and the Beadle was enjoying his view.

They were doing yoga.

Mrs. Lovett had seen someone in St Dunstan's earlier that week on one of those traveling caravans doing yoga, they had come from somewhere in the middle east, and when she was there she thought she would like to try it one day. When she had the time that is. So since that this was really her only chance, she would make the last test yoga. She had to close up the shop of course, she wasn't going to risk loosing all her customers because of a man that didn't know what the hell he was doing, also known as Beadle Bamford. In other words, it was either close the shop or loose the shop.

To Mrs. Lovett, right now, yoga was the best thing in the world. Well, besides Mr. Todd returning her unrequited love. When she had mentioned what they were going to have to do, Mr. Todd just looked at her as she was stupid; he had never even done yoga let alone know what it was. Anthony on the other hand, knew quite a bit about it, seeing how he was a sailor and all, he had been to many different places and India just happened to one of them.

Mrs. Lovett moved her legs out in front of her and leant down to grab her toes, she felt an aching pain shoot up her legs, she inhaled sharply but then steadied her breathes holding the position for quite some time. Toby sluggishly got into the position and Anthony easily moved in the same way Mrs. Lovett had but Mr. Todd, on the other hand, just groaned the whole time, whining and complaining about the pain but knowing if he gave up he would loose his youth to a couple of blighters more than half his age. Mrs. Lovett was not bothered the slightest bit about Mr. Todd, she was calm and controlled. As was Anthony. She wasn't really sure _how _someone was going to win this test; she just sort of figured that it would be the last person left.

A loud snore started to arise from Toby's direction; everyone turned and looked at Toby intently. He _was_ snoring, and very heavily for a boy of his age.

"Looks like he's out." The Beadle eventually spoke. He obviously wasn't doing yoga; instead he was sitting on the settee by the fire, which was more like hot coals at this time of day. He shifted his position.

"Looks like the _youngest_ contestant couldn't hack it." Mr. Todd sniggered, still bearing his searing pain. Anthony just breathed in and continued to hold the position.

Mrs. Lovett pulled her legs in and into a diamond shape, holding her feet and leant over with her head almost touching the ground. Again, she had to endure shots of pain that keep retreating up her thighs. Mr. Todd had a great difficulty doing this particular position, him being male and all and was not about to let his pride rip him in half.

"Igiveup." He said it so fast that Mrs. Lovett could barely catch what he said.

"Hmm?" she asked, she was not letting him give in without admitting it loud and clear.

"I said…" Mr. Todd did _not_ want to admit defeat, but, for the sake of his manhood it had to be done "I. Give. Up." his words came through gritted teeth.

"Is that right?" Mrs. Lovett said intently. She was smiling on the inside.

---

They were all sitting around the table in the kitchen drinking gin and ale. Toby had drunk the most so far and Mr. Todd was not far behind, he was just…drinking away the pain. _It's not fair._ Was Mr. Todd's repetitive thought. _It's just not fair. _The day had left him weak and solemn, more solemn than usual and it was all Mrs. Lovett's fault. Why couldn't she have made the last test something easier like…cutting someone's throat the fastest or…something…

Mrs. Lovett looked over at the depressed barber. "Now Mr. T…" she said softly, he just looked into his glass, "Don't look so glum, you still look like you're thirty, you know." her last words sounded hesitant.

"_Thirty_?" Mr. Todd was not about to let himself become even more humiliated.

"I meant twenty-five." She added quickly.

The Beadle grunted. Jealous maybe? His chances of getting to spend more time with Mrs. Lovett were getting slimmer and slimmer by the minute, now that the contest was over. He had to think of something, whilst being pretty drunk. Not a good combination, might I add. Beadle Bamford had considered just coming right out with it but had thought better of it. Or, maybe he _should_ just tell her he is dying need for her love…type thing…

Mrs. Lovett noticed the Beadle mumbling to himself, "What's that, love?"

"She called me _'love'_!" He squealed to himself, overjoyed at her use of words. Wait? Did he just say that aloud? He looked up and noticed she was trying to hold back a slight giggle. _Damn._

Toby was too off his head to notice what was going on around him and Anthony was just a bystander to the current happenings.

Mr. Todd just shot up out of his seat, not being relevant to latest occurrences, "But that still doesn't change the fact that I lost to that hermit over there!" he said accusingly pointing to Anthony.

Anthony looked up, slowly got up from his chair and tried to back away but Mr. Todd was quick and grabbed him by the collar and threw him towards Mrs. Lovett's baking counter. Anthony stumbled and clung to the counter to steady himself from the jolt of Mr. Todd's throw. Mr. Todd took several strides towards Anthony glowering at him and then lunged towards him with his hands out in front trying grab hold of Anthony's collar. Anthony moved just in time and sent Mr. Todd lurching for thin air.

Anthony and Mr. Todd just glared at each other for several minutes, whilst the others sat in suspension watching and waiting until something happened, suddenly Mr. Todd snatched up Mrs. Lovett's rolling pin.

"I'll teach you to take my youth!" he growled, swinging the rolling pin above his head and chasing the terrified Anthony around the shop.

Mr. Todd ran after him for ages. Anthony had to dodge outside tables, spectators and inside furniture and almost tripped on the hallway carpet. They eventually came back to the kitchen, Anthony ran through the door, ducking past Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd followed, not seeing Mrs. Lovett or the pot she held out stretched in her hand, and ran straight into it and crumpled to the ground knocking himself out. Anthony was still running and bolted out the entrance and onto the street heading in the direction of the nearest local inn.

Mrs. Lovett just looked at Mr. Todd's limp figure on the stone floor, "I'm so sorry Mr. T, but it was for the greater good." she put the pot down on the bench. "Toby come here and help me lift 'im." She said looking around the room, "Where's Toby?" she asked, the Beadle just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to help Mrs. Lovett with the unconscious barber. After all, if it's little things that she appreciates…

---

Toby was sitting; rocking rather, in the corner of his room hugging his knees whilst singing a quiet tune about roses and daisies and how buttercups smell delightful, his face was pale and lifeless. He was now even more petrified of the enraged barber then he was before. So much that he couldn't even think of Mr. Todd as even being human or calm, not that he was calm before, hence the song about roses and daisies. Mrs. Lovett's action with the pot was not a good one either; she obviously hadn't thought it through for Toby was now in the state of paranoia with his beloved mistress and he now thought that if he did the slightest thing to upset her she would lash out at him with a pot or a rolling pin, making his life just like it was with Pirelli or at the workhouse.

---

Back in the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett and the Beadle were having a great deal of trouble trying to stand up Mr. Todd; so that they could have each one of his arms on their shoulders and have his feet drag behind them. But they had not been able to achieve their goal just yet, even then they had to take him into the living room and place him on the settee. Mrs. Lovett thought it was best that they not even _try _to attempt to take him up to his shop, not if she wanted to be just as 'helpless' as Mr. Todd was the past few days. They now had each arm on one of their shoulders, his weight was unwelcome for they were not expecting him to be so much heavier once he was upright, yet they managed. Or, more like Mrs. Lovett managed, with the Beadle being so much shorter than Mrs. Lovett, all Mr. Todd's weight lingered more on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder than the Beadle's. Not making the task any easier, after all, this _was_ Mrs. Lovett's doing.

They slowly pulled Mr. Todd's lifeless frame into the living room, which was now even darker than the previous visit. She really needed to put more coals on the fire. Beadle Bamford hadn't stopped complaining about how heavy Mr. Todd was, Mrs. Lovett now realized how weak he really was, if she could do it with _more_ weight then he really was unfit. Not that that big of news, really.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett my dear, I must be off." Said the Beadle, placing the last of Mr. Todd's weight on the old worn settee, then dusted off his coat.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed Mr. Todd's wandering leg and lifted it onto furniture, "That's alright, love. Help is appreciated. Not that I get much 'round 'ere." She replied, fiddling with Mr. Todd's coat. The Beadle noticed her motherly touch and smiled, a smile half filled with warmth and the other jealousy. Why did her touch fill the Beadle with so much warmth? It baffled him completely. How could someone could love a man like… _that_.

"Well I better go and get my cane." He said solemnly heading towards the kitchen, hoping Mrs. Lovett would say something to make him stay.

Mrs. Lovett stopped playing with Mr. Todd's attire and straightened up, "It's still in the corner, I think."

Beadle Bamford was harshly disappointed.

He continued out to the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett came through and turned to her bench and began clearing away all the left over plates and put them in the small cupboards under the sink and bench. She walked over the door and sighed, a relived sigh, now that this was all over.

"Might as well get what I can out what's left of the day." She said and lifted the sign turning it back to its original 'All Welcome' side. The Beadle waltzed over with his cane and grabbed Mrs. Lovett's hand and pulled it to his face. Mrs. Lovett was caught off-guard.

"See you soon, my dear. I hope work brings me back to these parts of London." He said with a smirk and went to kiss her hand. Mrs. Lovett quickly pulled it out of his grasp before he had a chance and ushered him out the door with a forced smile and "Okay." She closed the door and relaxed against its frame, breathing heavily. Mrs. Lovett did not want to see his face ever again, especially that close to her _or_ her hand.

**A/N:** I need some ideas for the next chapter. Kinda like a fill in or something. I have the rest planned. Sort of…


	8. An Anticipated Guest

**Authors note:** I am so sorry to say, this is an extremely bland chapter. There is customer serving and a visit from a highly anticipated guest… I found it funny that I had an easier time writing this chapter than the last…?? Any who, I hope you enjoy my vanilla chap and think it tastes alright. Tell me if you like vanilla or of vanilla is best left unwritten.

Thanks to Ge and Maggie. !!Reviews are enjoyed XD!!

**Disclaimer: **I am also sorry to say that I do not own Sweeney Todd or its awesomeness. :( it is all the cool dude Tim Burton.

An Anticipated Guest

Over the past week it had pretty much returned back to normal. Mr. Todd was back to his brooding, moping self and had decided to continue his plan of avenging his 'dead' wife. That is if he ever came across the Judge, not that big of a chance, unless the Beadle wanted to return in the likes of Mrs. Lovett. Toby was still in the distance with Mr. Todd, so in reality, things between them were basically the same and Toby had also warmed back up to his mistress after the pot incident.

This however was the not quite the same between Mrs. Lovett and the woeful barber. The tension between them was still difficult, his defeat had humiliated him and he was not at any stage to be making a full conversation with the enlightened baker. It was not as if they ever really had one before anyway, but he had seemed to be making some people skills with his accomplice before he decided to go and have his mid-life crisis. Looks like he's starting from scratch…

Mr. Todd had recently had a tidal wave of customers, or rather victims, and so Mrs. Lovett had all the excess meat rotting away in the bake house for she was not having such a great time with her business. She seemed to be having the worst week she'd had a long, long time.

At the moment, Mrs. Lovett was serving the few customers she _did_ have. Her mind was so spaced out that she even had time to think of what order she was going to do her annual Sunday cleaning. She thought to herself that she would do the washing first instead of cleaning the rooms and even then, she had a completely new order of which one she was going to attend first and so on. She was disappointed in herself for being so spaced out and not chatting with her regulars, now that she actually had time to do that. Not like when that damned Beadle was around.

She began to talk to a woman who was known as Mrs. Crumpet, she was on of the local gossip carriers. She and all her friends would always be spreading a rumor that would be only slightly true; the trouble was to know which part was the truth. Mrs. Lovett always had a hand in all these conversations whether she was invited into them or not, her trips back and forth the tables were enough to pick up who and or what they were gossiping about.

The conversation she was in this time was about one of the fellows at the market, Mr. Willows. _Apparently,_ he was cheating on his wife. To one of the women at the table it didn't seem like it was a big deal, she thought that Mrs. Willows had it coming sooner or later. Everyone warned her that her husband was a slut, but Mrs. Willows thought she could change that when they got married. She _apparently_ thought wrong. Mrs. Lovett continued to talk the local gossipers until she finally got a new customer and proceeded to serve them.

---

For the first time that day, it was silent.

It was Mr. Todd's first break from slashing throats in many hours. His razors had become extremely blunt and in need of sharpening and he was down to his last clean shirt. Mr. Todd was ashamed to say it, but he had had enough of killing for one day. It was something he had never imagined himself saying or even thinking and yet he had just stated it aloud not intending to take it back. His words had not come a complete surprise to him, he was thinking of saying it after the seventh victim. Now it was said and he considered closing up for the day, what good was slicing someone's jugular if you didn't do it with a nice clean, sharp blade. Not much good at all.

Mr. Todd walked over to the large window that took up most of the wall and looked down on the people of London. His life was different from theirs; little did they know that he could be the one to take it. So many unlawful souls in the world, so little honored ones. His thoughts were a continuous circle and his vision became a blur. The people passing by turned to little smudges in his sight. He realized it had begun to rain and returned his thoughts back to the present. Mr. Todd wondered if Mrs. Lovett was having the same amount of customers as he was. It seemed he had wiped out half London in one afternoon. Probably wasn't that much of a lie.

He walked over to his razors and grabbed one, studied its edge and began to sharpen it on the strap he kept on the back of his chair. His movements were slow and smooth. His razors were his joy, the objects that reminded him of Lucy and Johanna. The way he remembered them. He wondered if Johanna was as beautiful as Lucy had been. Memories were flowing in and out of his head. Ones of Lucy and times they had together, Johanna learning to walk and talk… and the Judge. Judge '_Fucking_' Turpin. Mr. Todd hissed at the pun. That was not something he wanted to remember. He continued to sharpen all of his razors.

---

Three-thirty in the bloody afternoon and what seemed as the last customer had just left. Mrs. Lovett peered out onto the street. It was deserted, not one soul in sight. Mrs. Lovett never remembered Fleet Street this dead, well, not before Mr. Todd arrived anyway. It was still empty, so was her shop. She went over her bench and started wiping it down. Might as well get tomorrows cleaning started. She was positively certain that no more customers would be arriving any time soon. She walked over to turn the sign. Just as she did so, a figure walked briskly past the door and up the steps that led up to Mr. Todd's barber shop. Wonder who that could be? She swore she hadn't seen anyone about on the street. Mrs. Lovett raced over to the steps to catch who it was but only glimpsed his coat and the door closing behind him.

---

"Mr. Todd?" a man's voice came from the doorway.

Mr. Todd looked up from sharpening his razors and almost jumped back two feet in surprise when he saw the man's face; this visit had been greatly anticipated. This had to be best day of his life. That is, _after_ his dear Lucy and Johanna were taken away from him or rather _he_ was taken from them.

"W-why yes." He tried to fold his razor and return it to his pocket but dropped it. He was shaking with excitement, "What can I do for you, sir?" he said picking it off the floor and attempting to fold it again and succeeding. The man walked closer to Mr. Todd and examined the room as he went.

"My greasy little henchman tells me you are most accomplished of all the barbers in London. Would you say this is true?" his voice was full of quizzical intention.

"Of course I'm accomplished, sir, but the most? I could never achieve that much greatness. Unlike yourself…" Mr. Todd spoke with fervor and gestured towards the man.

The man stood next to the 'chair of death' and wiped his hand across the back, looked at his fingers as if to be inspecting for traces of dust.

The man's expression changed to one of bafflement, "You know me sir?"

"Who in this wide world does not know the great, Judge Turpin?" Once again, Mr. Todd was sweet-talking the Judge. Judge Turpin smiled at Mr. Todd's compliment, whether it was intentionally just for some custom or not. Mr. Todd continued to chat up the Judge and eventually concluded that he wanted a shave.

"Sit, sir. Sit." Mr. Todd instructed. The Judge obliged. Mr. Todd turned round and began mixing up the lather that he would soon apply to Judge Turpin's face.

"So, Todd, that is your name? How long have you been in the barbering business?"

Mr. Todd draped sheet over the Judge and had him tuck it into his collar.

"Yes that is my name… always has been, and I have been doing this for many years. Twenty-five, almost." Mr. Todd was hoping Judge Turpin would not pick out anything suspicious; he started to lather up the face of his nemesis.

"What a commitment! I don't know anyone who has stuck to a job like this for so long, sir. I commend you."

Mr. Todd smiled half-fake, half-real. Real; because of the fact that he would soon be slitting his enemy's throat. The Judge was of course completely oblivious to Mr. Todd's plan.

"Thank you. I hear you have been doing your particular practice for many years longer." He tried to ease into deeper conversation before killing him. A little one-on-one never hurt anyone. At least… not yet…

"Why yes. I'm glad I inspire you." The Judge was too caught up in being praised that he didn't realize that Mr. Todd hadn't really praised him in the last sentence at all. Mr. Todd spread the last bit of lather on the Judge's face and proceeded to shave. Judge Turpin began to hum an upbeat tune that was familiar to Mr. Todd and so he joined, for he too was full of bliss. Wait, why was Judge Turpin so blissful…?

"May I ask, sir, what is your occasion to be so cheery?" Mr. Todd asked whilst shaving the left cheek of Judge Turpin.

He cleared his throat, "I am about to be married." he said and then sighed happily.

Mr. Todd's could not hold back any longer. This might be his only chance to kill the one that took his life away. Figurative speaking, that is. His mind was racing with so many options and thoughts that he overloaded and seemed to have shutdown. He soon found himself being stared at quite bemusedly by the Judge.

Mr. Todd snapped into action, "THE HELL YOU WILL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and thrashed his arms about slashing Judge Turpin's throat. Mr. Todd stamped his foot down on the lever and down went Judge Turpin in to the depths below, Mrs. Lovett's bake house. Almost immediately after, he heard his bones crunch as they hit the floor.

"Damn, I forgot to ask who he was marrying." Mr. Todd shrugged his shoulders and returned to cleaning and sharpening his razors.

**---**

Mrs. Lovett heard the thud of Mr. Todd's unlucky victim hitting the stone floor below. It was just another body that would be going to waste if she didn't get a rush of customers in the next day or two. No good making the pie if it's not going to be bought. Better to waste the meat than it _and _the dough. She was sitting in her chair next to the fire reading the newspaper, one that Mr. Todd hadn't scrunched up. It was still light outside and there were still no people roaming the streets. She decided she would go and clean up some of the already rotting corpses in the bake house. _Less work for tomorrow_, she thought. She folded the newspaper and placed it on the armrest, just as she was about to get up Mr. Todd burst in through the door and almost made her have a heart attack.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Mr. Todd stopped mid way into running into her and just stood there gawking at her, and then he noticed it. She twitched. Why the hell was her eye twitching? It seemed strange; this was not something that he normally found Mrs. Lovett doing.

"Mrs. Lovett what was that?" he asked.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him and stood up, "What was what?" she folded her arms in front of her chest.

She twitched again

"_That."_ He said, resisting the urge to blurt out her abnormal bodily functions. Mr. Todd tried to get to problem by jumping a few hurdles first, stalling.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Lovett was really confused, she had no idea what he was talking about.

She twitched again.

"That." He pinned his arms to his sides trying not to point at her face.

Mrs. Lovett was really getting annoyed at his one-word replies. "_What_?" she pressed, completely unaware of what his problem was.

He finally came out with it, "You twitched." regretting it as soon as he said it. Some things are better left unmentioned.

"Did not." She said abruptly. What _was_ he carrying on about, she didn't twitch. She would've noticed if she was doing something weird. Or would she? The thought embarrassed Mrs. Lovett making her blush.

She did it again.

Mr. Todd couldn't resist he just had to point at her face, whether she had just twitched again or not, "Did so, I saw you. _Four times_."

"Whatever." she huffed, then bent down to grab her paper then paused and faced Mr. Todd. "You were counting?" she asked surprised and puzzled by Mr. Todd.

Twitch.

"There! See? You did it again!"

He was really getting carried away with this nonsense. It wasn't like he didn't do unintentional things that Mrs. Lovett didn't notice. Everybody has something. Hers just happened to be twitching her eye. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Maybe it was a recent thing, or maybe he didn't want to embarrass her in front customers. Would _they_ have said something? This was all too confusing. She decided to drop it.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "I'm sick of this. What do you want anyway?"

Mr. Todd had to think for a minute why he had come down here in the first place. As soon as he remembered, he shot his hands up in the air and said it so loud that she swore the whole of London could hear him. She raced over and cupped his mouth.

"Idithit! Thinelly-

Mrs. Lovett pulled her hand from his mouth realizing that it made no difference to whether he spoke or not.

"Justice has been served!" he finished his sentence this time without Mrs. Lovett's hand covering his mouth, he was having a fit and rambling on about his victory. He began to dance about the living room chanting, "I killed him!"

Mrs. Lovett decided to take advantage of his mood and joined him in his dancing. He linked one hand with the baker and took her waist in his other hand. Mrs. Lovett was caught off guard by his swift movements. She never knew Mr. Todd knew how to dance, she knew Benjamin did but never expected it to come back through the miserable, mourning barber that had taken his place. They waltzed about the living room for ages, almost knocking over Mrs. Lovett's ornaments on the mantel. She let it slide; she was in too much of a good mood.

Suddenly, Mr. Todd stopped short and let Mrs. Lovett's arms fall to her sides and then left the room silent and expressionless. That had caught Mrs. Lovett even _more_ off guard then when he started dancing. They had been having a marvelous time then unexpectedly, it ended and it was almost certain that it was never going to happen again. _Sigh…_

Why did he do this to her? It killed her inside. To have him always talking about his dear Lucy, then to have this sudden outbreak, also known as a mid-life crisis. It was like a rollercoaster but Mrs. Lovett was locked in and was never to get off. Still, she loved him.

---

_What the hell was I doing?_ Mr. Todd thought making him way up the stairs. He may have been over excited about his latest victim but that didn't mean he had to go and dance with Mrs. Lovett! Although, technically speaking, it was she that had joined him. If it wasn't for her, he would never have had the chance to grab her by the waist, he would've just waltzed right out the door. But no, it didn't happen like that. Not at all. They _had_ danced around the living room. As he thought about it, he came to realize that it wasn't all that bad. She was light on her feet and her body was easy to move with. He walked into the room and slumped down in his chair. She was rather good looking for her age…in a baker sort of way. He wasn't making any sense to himself. When they had just danced he was mind had just one thought running in and out of it, 'I killed him'. As he replayed the scene out in his mind, he was surprised that Mrs. Lovett hadn't told him off for almost smashing her ornaments. Maybe his good mood rubbed off on her. Or maybe she just couldn't be bothered anymore.

**A/N:** now, just becoz the dear ol' judgey is dead doesn't mean the story is coming to a hault any time soon. More is in store!XD


	9. Consolation Prize

**Authors Note:** i had soooo much fun writing this chappy!!!! Twas awesome, dunno why XD thanks to all reviewers!!! I love them. The next ppl who review will receive a complimentary bottle of gin....don't tell ur parents if ur under 18...shhhh =P sorry for the long wait!!!! I have had like to most boring week and all my computer time has been taken over withreading fics instead of writing them …soz…XD

**Disclaimer:** I only own none of it.

Consolation Prize

Mrs. Lovett awoke the morning still feeling the slightest bit confused about the previous night's proceedings. It was strange, yet exciting to her. They had a moment last night, not a proper one, but close enough to one. Today was Sunday, a day of cleaning and relaxation. She thought about her new plans on what order she was going to do her cleaning, remembering her thoughts from yesterday when she was bored out of her wits. Mrs. Lovett lay covered in warm bed sheets and was not ready to get up and start cleaning, she peered over her pillow at the clock on her bedside table; it was seven-thirty. Too early. She breathed out, rolled over onto her back and studied the patterns in the ceiling. Her eyes slowly closed and before long, she was back asleep.

---

Mr. Todd didn't get any sleep that night, he didn't try. There was no need, if he felt the need to sleep he would've dozed off in his chair, he had sat there the whole night. Thinking. About, Anthony, about losing, about Mrs. Lovett…

He was currently still sitting in his barber chair staring off into space, his usual Sunday activity. Both of their shops would remain closed for the day, he would do nothing but brood, pace and clean his 'friends' and Mrs. Lovett would clean. She wouldn't dare come up to his shop; he liked it the way it was. She knew that if she stepped foot in the room without him being there or without his permission he would lash out at her and especially if she cleaned or tidied up, God knows what he'd do. He stretched out his legs in front of him, releasing all of their numbness and retracted them back to the chair. Mr. Todd looked over to window and noticed that the sun, behind its glass, was almost completely risen, filling the room up with light. He got up stiffly from his chair and swaggered over to the window, he lifted his hand up to his face to block the sun from his eyes.

"Damned sun, why's it got to be so bloody bright?"

He took his hand away from his face as he moved out of the light and into the part of the room that was still dark and walked to his dresser, his placed his hands on the top and stared at himself through the mirror. He noticed the bags under his eyes, stubble that had formed around his mouth and how old he looked. Why did Anthony have to win? His youth was the only thing that mattered to him, besides avenging his wife, and Anthony took it! Mr. Todd was very unforgiving and Anthony was no exception. Revenge had to be taken. What was something that Mr. Todd could take from Anthony? Nothing. He had everything. He had a girl, _his_ girl, and a life of freedom on the sea, nothing to tie him down, and youth. All those things were not able to be taken, maybe his freedom… but how would he take that away from him. Kill him? No. He couldn't hurt Johanna, not anymore. What about…

"Mr. Todd!"

Thinking of the devil, look who's showed up. Anthony ran right into the chair in the middle of the room fell right into it making his legs fly into the air. Mr. Todd didn't smile or even look away from the mirror but watched the whole scene through it. He lifted himself off the dresser, grabbed a razor and spun around to the fallen Anthony.

"Mmmer oard? 'elp pleeze." Anthony's face remained implanted in the seat cushion. Mr. Todd walked over and pulled Anthony up by the back of the collar almost choking him. He coughed and massaged his throat trying to ease the pain out of his neck.

Mr. Todd wiped his razor with a cloth that he found in his pocket and didn't look up to the unwelcome guest "What do you want?" he said flatly.

"Well, umm, the thing is…" he was fiddling with his hands. Mr. Todd continued to clean his 'friend' and stayed completely uninterested in Anthony's problem.

"I was umm, wondering…I know it's been weeks and all but…" Anthony was really, really nervous. Either that or he wasn't good at getting to a point quickly. Probably both. Mr. Todd completely phased out and tuned back in at a part were Anthony as saying that he was really sorry about what had happened between them and that he hoped that Mr. Todd could put it all behind him. Anthony continued to babble and Mr. Todd became lost in his thoughts once more.

Sometime later Anthony was in need for Mr. Todd's input into the conversation, "Well, how 'bout it then?" he asked, his voice sounded eager.

Phasing out was not a good thing to do when Anthony was around, he babbled so much it was easy to become confused, "Bout what?" he pitched, finally inputting into their one-on-one.

"The prize." Anthony replied patiently, waiting for Mr. Todd's consent.

Mr. Todd looked up from his razor and looked very hardly at Anthony as if trying to read his mind, "What prize?" _definitely_ no more phasing out when Anthony's talking.

"The one for me winning." He said mildly.

"WHAT!?" Mr. Todd roared.

"Why? Oh, umm… I knew this was a bad idea…" Anthony grabbed his head with both hands and shook it in disappointment at his misjudgement of Mr. Todd's reaction.

"Damn straight it was a bad idea!" Mr. Todd threw the cloth down on the ground and walked closer to Anthony so that he could feel Anthony's breaths on his chest. "Was my youth not enough for you!? You ungrateful little shit." He grabbed Anthony by the collar, lifting him off the ground and once again, choking him.

"Well," he gulped "you see Mr. Todd…taking your youth isn't…something that I can take out into…the real world." Anthony's words were becoming less fluent as Mr. Todd's grip tightened making it hard to maintain a steady breath.

"So you're saying that my youth isn't real? Is that it? Huh?" Mr. Todd shrunk back releasing Anthony's collar and placing him back on the ground. He straightened out the frightened lad's shirt, it still had many creases in it left from Mr. Todd's tight grip. Mr. Todd dropped his head, thinking about how irrational this whole competition had been. Of _course_ Anthony couldn't have taken his youth; it wasn't like it was kept in a jar or anything.

"N-no, s-sir, I was asking if I could get something else, something real…or useful…" his last words were hesitant, making Mr. Todd mad was not something he liked to do even though he tended to do it quite often.

"Alright, that's it!" Mr. Todd yelled into Anthony's face and raised his razor above his head, the same way he would before slashing a throat, "I've had it up to here with this bullshit!"

Anthony's face widened in terror. _Oh god, he is crazy…_

"Oh my…" a frail voice came from the doorway "Mr. T! Put it down, right now!" Mrs. Lovett raced over and attempted to jump for the razor but she had obviously underestimated its height and failed, epically. Anthony couldn't help his laughter.

Mrs. Lovett shot him a glare, "What are _you_ laughing at? You should've seen your face when-

Anthony interrupted, "Sorry, marm…" he said solemnly attempting to shrink out of sight. Mrs. Lovett thought she had stepped out of place and gave him a sympathetic look. Mr. Todd, still standing with his razor high above his head, was now looking at Mrs. Lovett with a peeved expression that seemed to say 'What the _hell_ are you doing?!'. Mrs. Lovett replied with a look to say 'What the hell are _you_ doing?' Mr. Todd dropped his arm on knowing she had the upper hand in this 'expression fight'. Anthony just stood there watching their faces.

Mrs. Lovett spoke into the, once silent, conversation, "Well this is fun."

"Yeah…" Mr. Todd mumbled calmly.

"What are your plans for the day, love?" Mrs. Lovett asked both of them but only looking at Anthony, she knew what Mr. Todd would be up to today.

"Umm well, I came here to…umm…" Anthony was reluctant to bring up his reason for being here as he knew it would send Mr. Todd into a spiralling tower of continuous rage, and he did not want that to happen. Again…

"He came here to ask for more of my belongings!" Mr. Todd answered accusingly.

"But…I never…Oh damn." Anthony gave up on an excuse; he had just discovered that Mr. Todd _was_ the spiralling tower on continuous rage.

"He took something from you? What was it, love?" Mrs. Lovett said, evidently oblivious to the past weeks crazy happenings.

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes, "_Duh_. My youth, you forgetful wench."

Mrs. Lovett laughed, realising how stupid she had been, "Ohh…right…" she looked away avoiding eye contact with Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett had an idea that would hopefully stop Mr. Todd being such a menopausal bastard.

"You could have a rematch."

"What?"

"Between the both of you. To win back your so called 'youth'." Mrs. Lovett added, pleased with her idea she decided she could add a little twist to their fun…

"And what if he wins _again_…" Mr. Todd spat, arguing stubbornly.

"Well…then he gets your _precious_ razors." A smirk spread over Mrs. Lovett's face "High enough stakes?"

Mr. Todd glowered at Mrs. Lovett. He was not a happy chappie. Not his razors, that was bot even an option.

"No, no, no, no… no way in hell, am I going to let that _thing_ get hold of my razors. I'd rather die first."

"Good. Then you shouldn't slack off like you did last time. You had no one to blame but yourself, you know?" Mrs. Lovett was really enjoying this. Once again, she was meddling in the likes of Mr. Todd. The look in Anthony's eyes showed that Mr. Todd couldn't back out now nor could he kill her in front of Anthony. She was safe; and he was enraged.

"_Fine_." Mr. Todd fumed. He was not going to lose this, it was his only chance and he could _not_ blow it. Especially now, since Mrs. Lovett had decided she had a say over what happened to his 'beauties'.

"Stupid meddling wench." he muttered under his breath, hoping Mrs. Lovett didn't hear him.

Mrs. Lovett relaxed her arms to her side and turned and headed for the door, "I'll come back later and tell you lot what you're gonna have to do. I have a bit o' cleaning I have to tend to first." She whipped her head round and left Mr. Todd and Anthony in the shop, in silence.

Anthony casually walked over to Mr Todd's dresser and picked up the photo he kept of his adored Johanna and Lucy. Mr. Todd stood there eyeing his every move. His face became hotter and hotter, filling up with rage. Why was he touching his stuff?! Who does he think he is? Lucy? I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's 'dead'.

Mr. Todd leapt for Anthony, grabbed him and swung him around then letting him go making him plummet to the floor in front of the chair, he pulled himself up and scrambled onto the chair and made himself into a ball. He looked at Mr. Todd with frightened eyes and struggled to hug his knees tighter.

"That's right." He said pleased now that Anthony was in his rightful place. "Now stay there until the wench gets back." Mr. Todd snarled, Mrs. Lovett wasn't in his good books at the moment. The only time she was, was when she left him alone for long periods, and that wasn't very often.

Anthony looked up from his knees, "Why do you call her a _wench_?" he asked timidly, still shaky from his throw to the ground.

"Because I can!" Mr. Todd bellowed, turning back around to make sure Anthony could see the menacing look on his face.

"Okay. I was just wondering." He replied quickly.

Mr. Todd left Anthony timid and alone on the chair and walked over to the window and began reminiscing about his family, this may have caused him to be mumbling to himself in the process.

---

Mrs. Lovett entered the living room and picked up the unfinished dress she had left on the settee when she heard all the commotion above. She was sewing. Not her favourite hobby, if that's what you'd call it, she only did it if it was necessary and even then she sometimes put it off until she was in dire need of that particular dress or if Mr. Todd was really in a hurry for a new, fixed, clean shirt. Sometimes he caught the sides or ends of his sleeves on the rough edges of the window sill or dresser.

She walked over to the settee and sat down, placing the skirt of the dress over her lap. She grabbed the needle out of the pincushion and began feeding a piece of cotton through it. This sometimes took many attempts and minutes, her eyesight wasn't what it used to be and being in a dimly lit room didn't help that much. Mrs. Lovett didn't _need _glasses but she knew she definitely couldn't see as well as she used to. She finally got the needle and thread as one and carried on where she had left off, pushing and pulling the needle in and out of the broken material.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she probed herself with the sharp point.

She was thinking about what Anthony and Mr. Todd would have to compete in this time, being distracted and sewing did not go together well. Hence the bleeding finger. She put her wounded finger in her mouth and sucked out the blood making it stop bleeding. Mrs. Lovett continued to stitch and think about her problem. What could she make them do… she wanted it to be a benefit to herself as well as them. Well, more her, since she had to put up with this. What if she taught them…No. What if…

"Ouch!" she pricked herself again. If only she had someone else to help her with the chores then she wouldn't have to sit around and sew all bloody day long. That's it! She could get them to serve customers! But how would she make it a contest…people skills. Whoever is the most natural with people would be the winner. And the proud owner of Mr. Todd's razors. Yes, it was the perfect plan. It would help her a great deal if she was being swamped by customers, sometimes even Toby wasn't enough help, and it would hopefully make Mr. Todd appreciate her a bit more or the people around him. Otherwise it's 'bye-bye razors'. This was definitely going to work, even if his kindness was only going to be temporary, it would be worth it for the little bit of recognition she would make him show if he failed to do so. Mrs. Lovett decided she would let the two men upstairs wait a bit longer before she bared them with the task they would have to compete in, her thoughts slowly returned to the monotonous task of sewing.

---

Mr. Todd was currently telling Anthony about how life isn't fair and how you should never trust anyone, not even your own self. Anthony found this slightly confusing as he wondered how you could not trust your own self, you have _your_ own mind and no one can change that. Mr. Todd tried about five times to explain to him that people change over time, even yourself but because you are you, you still think you're the same and don't believe that what you do or think is wrong, and so on.

Anthony was still highly confused, "So you're saying that it's not really _me_ in me?"

Mr. Todd shook his head and decided to drop the whole thing. Useless boy. Somehow and somewhere inside Mr. Todd he felt sorry for Anthony's ineffectiveness, but not in a sympathetic way but merely out of pure pity. When was Mrs. Lovett going to return? He needed to know what he was in for, preparation was needed. Somehow he would have to make sure that their rematch was held off until tomorrow, it most likely would seeing how Mrs. Lovett is so worked up about doing her chores.

Anthony began picking at his fingernails out of boredom. Mr. Todd looked over at him in disgust, did he _have_ to do that in front of him? I mean, he did it, but not in front of other people. It was just plain rude and disgusting. Look at the state of him! He was filthy and he looked like he didn't even know what a bath was, or a bucket of water. Speaking of water…maybe it involved another drinking match, maybe this time he could water down the gin…

The door slowly creaked as it opened and a small figure entered the room, "Mr. Todd? Marm wants you both to come downstairs she-

"She can come up here." Mr. Todd interrupted. Anthony remained on the chair, biting his nails.

"I was just about to say…" Toby continued "Mrs. Lovett is too busy and she can't come up so she wants you two," he pointed at Anthony as well, Anthony seemed to have sensed this and looked up at Toby, joining the conversation "to go to her." Toby concluded his message.

Mr. Todd walked towards the door pulling Anthony up he went, "C'mon lad." He said eagerly.

"Oof!" Anthony jerked up out of the chair.

---

"Say what?" Mr. Todd perked.

"I _said_…you're both going to have to prove your people skills. You know? Help me with the customers…" it was a risky plan but it was worth it. She would either end up yelled at or lashed from Mr. Todd's up roar from refusing the task _or_ she could end up yelled at or lashed from Mr. Todd loosing the task. Either way the result would be the same.

"Okay." Mr. Todd agreed.

That caught Mrs. Lovett off guard, now the end could either be the latter above or a stuck up Mr. Todd, because now he would have _people skills_... but neither were definite.

"Um. Okay. Well, we'll do it tomorrow then." She got up and left the two seated at the kitchen table.

Anthony looked at Mr. Todd and then where Mrs. Lovett had been and then back at Mr. Todd.

"So umm…do I stay here or…come back tomorrow…" Anthony was hoping for a answer that wouldn't damage his hearing.

"What the hell? Your going, boy, come back when you're needed." Mr. Todd replied irritably. He did not want Anthony hanging around him like a fly around a dead corpse for the rest of his day off. Let him go fraternize about his daughter or something.

Anthony got up and left Mrs. Lovett's shop without another word. Mr. Todd was peeved. He had not shown it at the table, but he was. As if _he_ had people skills. Sheesh! Mrs. Lovett was just trying to jeopardise the last thing he held close to him, literally. Just because she couldn't have him, it was no secret that Mrs. Lovett was overly obsessed with the barber. She showed it in every way possible in high hopes of him one day returning her unrequited love, she was still empty handed for he was empty hearted. There had to be a way to win. He couldn't bribe the customers, they were just bystanders having no say in the actual winning. They may be the people he needed to have skills for but they were not the ones that decided if he or Anthony got to keep his razors. Mrs. Lovett was, and he needed a way to get past her. Maybe the easiest way was just to ask her, then again…

**A/N:** sweenett action to be presented in the next chappy….!!!!!!!


	10. Questions

**Authors Note:** I am sooooo sorry guys! It's been like a month. I'm angry with myself. This chapter was hard to write but I think it turned out okay. Hopefully…XD anywho reviews are loved! It's what keeps me going XD thnks to my mate Ge who helped me on this one.

**Disclaimer: **I only own my bad writing. lol

Questions

Mr. Todd approached Mrs. Lovett's lonely appearance on the settee, her face showing flickers of the fire. He wondered how she could possibly see in a room only partly lit, evidently she was squinting to see the sewing she held in front of her. Mr. Todd was approaching Mrs. Lovett in hope that she would slip a loop hole as to where he could do a little bit of…what's the word…_cheating_. His advance in words was to be merely impromptu, he had no idea how he was to get what he wanted and hopefully she would do most of the talking, as per usual. He walked over and stood next to her, she seemed unnerved by his presence. He stood waiting for her to realize he was there.

Mr. Todd cleared his throat.

"Oh!" she jumped. Damned man and his sly, quiet movements…

"Sorry. I thought you heard me…" he apologized.

If he was to get anything out of her he had to act courtly. Mr. Todd had noticed over the time they had spent as accomplices that she only responded nicely to polite gestures.

"S'alright, love." She said, returning a smile, "What you after?" Mrs. Lovett went back to her sewing.

"Umm…well, you see…" he began, hastily pacing back and forth in front of Mrs. Lovett's figure. She ignored his hasty movements. He stopped abruptly, "Mrs. Lovett, can I ask you a question?" His face seemed insecure about something, which was actually quite true.

"Sure, love. What is it?" her face looked up from the bland stitching to come in contact with thin air, he had moved so fast she barely had time to even register. He was now sitting beside her, leaning over his knees, resting on his elbows. His head was down and staring into the floor.

He needed to think of something fast. He wasn't sure what he could start the conversation with, him naturally having next to no conversation throughout the day and the ones that _were_ with his customers were only brief because of his ol' slice and dice ordeal. What was something she liked doing, or rather, what was something she _was _doing. Sewing.

"How do you sew like that?" his question was very sudden with a jerk of his head to face her.

She eyed him cautiously, "Like _what_?" she was not really in the mood for a conversation, knowing it would always lead back to the Judge.

"Well you know, with the ins and outs and…_loop holes_…" Mr. Todd was proud of himself, sewing was the perfect topic to begin with. He smiled at his cunning use of words.

Mrs. Lovett was not fooled for second, "No seriously, Mr. T, what you after?"

This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Alright, you caught me." He forced a laugh "I was actually hoping that…you could maybe, possibly, let me win." He spoke softly, feeling a little embarrassed that _he_ had to go to _her_ for help.

"Mr. T!" she exclaimed throwing her sewing down and standing up to over look him. "I can't believe you'd ask me of such a thing. I'm going to play no part in helping you win. It's ya own fault and-

Mrs. Lovett was cut off as Mr. Todd shot up and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't resist but he could sense her surprise.

Mr. Todd had no other choice, his mind landed on the only thing that he thought he was able to do easily, he had to manipulate her. _Bribe_ her. But he had to take it slow, start small and work his way up. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go too far. All he knew was that his youth counted on it.

Mrs. Lovett reacted and pushed him off her, "What the bloody hell do you think ya doin'!?"

It was Mr. Todd's turn to be surprised, he thought she would just go along with it. Maybe he was too upfront about the whole thing, maybe she knew he was lying to her. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew had to get past it.

"Just wondering what it's like…that's all…"

"Well you don't go round just kissing people willy nilly!" Mrs. Lovett crossed her arms in front of her chest "You could've asked…" she added quietly.

"Where's the fun in that?" apparently he had heard her.

Mr. Todd walked closer to Mrs. Lovett, a small smirk appearing on his face. Mrs. Lovett slowly let her arms fall out of their position held across her chest and dangle at her sides. Just as she did so she found her self pulled to Mr. Todd and overwhelmed by another kiss. This time softer. His hands held onto her waist. She didn't move. He moved a hand across her back pulling her closer to him. Mrs. Lovett relaxed and ran her fingers through his soft black hair returning the kiss. She wanted this to last forever, but somehow this thought was cut short as Mr. Todd broke free but keeping his distance close, their lips just barely touching, leaving Mrs. Lovett breathless and bewildered. Neither of them spoke. Mrs. Lovett was too shocked.

Was this the day that Sweeney Todd was to return her love? Mrs. Lovett hoped so but somehow she knew that this was not the real thing.

Mr. Todd looked over her shoulder at Toby. He was there, watching them. He hadn't been there long though. He would ruin everything. Toby was so trusting of Mrs. Lovett and not so much of Mr. Todd, he would most likely go to her to question her on what she had been doing with such a cruel man and therefore possibly making her snap back to reality and realize that cheating was _wrong_ and what not.

Mrs. Lovett was still gathering her thoughts as she was interrupted by Mr. Todd's whisper in her ear,

"I _need_ to win."

He looked at Toby the whole time he spoke. Mr. Todd released Mrs. Lovett and headed out the door, eyeing Toby the entire time. Toby too, was eyeing Mr. Todd as he left the room.

Mrs. Lovett didn't move, she released her breath and then made her way back to the settee. She had come _so_ close. What made him stop?! Was it her? Now she had _definitely_ had a moment with him. It's probably just a side effect from his crisis. She preferred not to think of it as a side effect but as an actual emotional stage in the barber. Was it possible that he was finally recognizing her love for him? Most likely not but she had to stay positive and remember one thing:

He had to win.

She was no longer in the mood to sew, or to do anything in that matter. She simply sat there in the living room with the unfinished skirt in her lap and was looking attentively into the fireplace. She had too much on her mind. She probably wouldn't be able to sleep, even if she wanted to. She also had corpses rotting away downstairs, even the thought of losing a week's amount of meat didn't inspire her to get up chop up some unlikely victim that Mr. Todd would have killed the day before.

But then, Mr. Todd would notice when it wasn't done, and when something wasn't done…well, let's just say… it didn't end up with a tea party. He was already such a moody blighter and having his bloody mid-life crisis did not help the fact one bit, especially for Mrs. Lovett. It meant she had to deal with an emotional barber that didn't even have any emotions to begin with and an even more demanding and self-absorbed son of a-

"Marm?" a timid voice arose from the corner of the room. Mrs. Lovett moved her gaze from the fireplace and focused her thoughts on the person at hand. Toby.

"Yes, love?" she said drearily, unaware of how solemn she looked at present.

"Can I ask you a question?"

_Oh bloody hell, another question. Let's see where this one leads us shall we…_

She gave him a smile, "What is it you want to know, love?" this time her voice less melancholy.

Toby walked out of the doorway and into the living room, he didn't give Mrs. Lovett any recognition to her presence, instead he looked at his hands as he was now nervously fidgeting with them. He stopped directly in front of her but still not looking at her. What _was_ he after? He should be outside or finishing a bottle of gin, or something.

"Marm?" he asked again.

"Yes, Toby?" Mrs. Lovett replied impatiently.

"I umm…what were you…before…" Toby was nervous and there was no doubt about it, and he did not seem to want to hide the fact. Mrs. Lovett picked up on this and lifted her hand under his chin, his eyes drifted upwards so that he was looking at her and not at his hands.

"Toby?" she searched his eyes, trying see what was bothering him as she found it hard to understand the boy when he didn't give her full sentences.

"What were you doing with Mr. Todd before?" he practically whispered, afraid that Mr. Todd might hear him.

_How did he see?! _Was Mrs. Lovett's first reaction and then realized it wasn't like they _weren't_ doing it right in the middle of the living room. Better him than Anthony anyhow, mixed-up sailor always coming in at the wrong times. He needs to learn how to knock…

"Marm!"

She snapped out her thoughts.

"Oh right." She said shaking her head, waking up "When, love? I've seen Mr. Todd a few times today." Mrs. Lovett automatically realized after speaking that what she had said did not help stop his curious mind from wandering to conclusions of the other times that Mrs. Lovett had been with Mr. Todd that day. _If only that were true…_

"When you and Mr. Toddwere down _here_, in this room, just minutes ago. That's when." Toby eyed his mistress suspiciously. Mrs. Lovett lost eye contact with Toby, reoccupying herself with her sewing, trying to avoid the subject that Toby seemed to know so much about.

"Oh, _then_. Well…Mr. Todd came to ask me how to sew. Surprising I know, but you know me," she forced a laugh "always eager to help any soul." Mrs. Lovett was talking rapidly and harshly tugging at a loose bit of string on the skirt's hem.

Toby knew this was lie, unless 'sewing' was a code word for what they were doing, but he didn't feel like arguing with Mrs. Lovett, she seemed disturbed by something and he had a slight suspicion that it was by his doing. So he decided to act like he bought her lame excuse.

Mrs. Lovett stopped fidgeting with the skirt and looked up at Toby; she gave him a smile and pulled him onto the seat next to her. He leaned closer to her and she held him tight, resting his head on her shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed.

She lifted her head off Toby's, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and give it sweep out ay?" she said sweetly, not particularly wanting to do the task herself. Toby nodded in response and left the living room, leaving Mrs. Lovett where he found her. Alone and confused.

---

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mr. Todd was going over his thoughts. He was now one step closer to regaining his youth. A few more tweaks and he would have her under his control and be able to pull her strings at his command. _Like a puppet._ He jeered at this idea. He'd be able to control almost every aspect of her, if he wanted, all he had to do was try. Maybe he would get more than he originally bargained for; a Mrs. Lovett at his feet, eager to serve him with what ever he wanted. He might even be able to get her out of his face when he asked, unlike now when she lingered there a while looking around and feeling at home, in _his_ shop. Oh well, what's done is done. All there is to do now is win, if all goes well…

Mr. Todd grabbed the tumbler off the table and watched the thick clear alcohol swirl around the edges of the glass then finally took a long swig and slammed down the glass satisfied but leaving his throat feeling a little harsher than before. What was he supposed to do the rest of the day? He didn't feel like brooding or pacing or any of his usual activities, he had just kissed Mrs. Lovett for Christ sake! _Twice_! Looks like he was about to take in more gin than he intended. He grabbed up the bottle and attempted to scull the rest. Not completely finishing it but he left it with less gin than it held before, much less.

Toby entered the kitchen only to stop short when he saw Mr. Todd sitting at the table, fortunately for Toby, Mr. Todd was facing away from him hopefully not aware of him. Toby slowly crept passed Mr. Todd only to remember Mrs. Lovett sent him to sweep the kitchen and there was no way in hell that he going to be able to do that without Mr. Todd knowing he was there. Toby reluctantly walked over and grabbed the broom out of the corner and began moving it across the floor.

"Boy." Mr. Todd said, nodding to his glass.

"Mr. Todd." Toby replied, looking at the broom.

Toby did not continue sweep, the tension between them slowly arose. Toby stared at Mr. Todd harshly with Mr. Todd staring him back. Their eyes remained locked on each other, not even blinking so much so that the concentration on each of their faces was beginning to hurt. Toby was the first to look away and then resumed sweeping. Mr. Todd stood up, grabbed what was left of the gin and left to his shop.

_What the hell was that?!_ He thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. The boy obviously was not happy with what he had seen in the living room just minutes prior. He was so protective of her, he has to learn to back off otherwise one day it going to come back and hit him in the head…or Mr. Todd will…

---

It was Monday now, the day of the rematch, the day that Anthony would return only to be beaten senseless by Mr. Todd in a game that would return Mr. Todd's youth back to him. Mr. Todd had not slept at all, he had been pacing all night in front of the window. Mrs. Lovett hadn't slept either, also because of his pacing keeping her up and that she wasn't tired. Probably because she had a million and one things running through head. Toby on the other hand was the only one that _had_ got some shut eye but by default of excessive gin intake. Mrs. Lovett spent the night in her chair watching fire burn away to nothing, her eyes were now more sunken and ghostly then they normally were and her hair was stuck out on all edges, also more than normal, resulting her to look like a crazy beggar lady that had no knowledge of sleep.

She eventually found the strength to get up off the chair and make some breakfast. Toby had smelt the food cooking and bolted up from his previous unconscious state to sit eagerly at the table.

"Mornin' , love."

"Mornin', marm!" he replied ecstatically.

"Here you are." She said placing the food down in front of the hungry boy and then leaving him to take Mr. Todd his food, not that he ever ate anything. Mrs. Lovett had to admit she was a little nervous of seeing Mr. Todd this morning, remembering the surprise he had brought on her yesterday afternoon.

She straightened herself up and decided to knock. She was trying not to upset him today, today was a _very_ important day after all. Mr. Todd grunted in reply signaling for her to enter.

"Just brought you some breakfast, love." Mrs. Lovett placed the tray on the dresser then stopped to look at Mr. Todd. He was staring out the window with a razor in his hand, again. Probably having a last moment with them. _Oh bugger. _Mrs. Lovett had forgotten about their agreement. He wasn't having a last moment at all, he was counting on her. He knew she would never betray him, he knew she was loyal to him and obeying all he said. If she did otherwise she would have to deal with his wrath and that was _not_ pretty.

She got some strength to speak, "Are you ready for today Mr. T?"

Mr. Todd turned away from the window, a quirk appearing on his face "Yes, Mrs. Lovett. Are _you_?" he was implying their agreement. An agreement that she had no say in.

"O' course. Nothing like a good rematch to settle things."

Mr. Todd turned away, back to the window. Mrs. Lovett knew this was when she was meant to leave.

"All right, I'll see ya when the sailor comes by then?"

"Mmm."

And that was it. All to do now was open the shop and get some customers rolling in. She flipped the sign and in no less than ten minutes, she had at least seven customers. Not bad for a Monday. She didn't see nearly as many go up to Mr. Todd and that was bad for a Monday.

---

Mr. Todd stamped his foot on the peddle and down went his last victim with a crunch to announce his collision with the basement floor. He wiped his razor with the cloth from his pocket and then put both items back in their holdings. Today so far was downright dead, in more ways than one. It was the first customer he'd had so far. _Where was that sailor boy? _He wondered to himself as he turned to face the mirror, Mr. Todd was growing tired of waiting to participate in the final competition with Anthony, he wanted his youth back and he wanted it _now_.

His wishes were suddenly answered as he saw a figure emerge into to side of the mirrors reflection. It was Anthony and he was - _Oh God…_wearing what appeared to be a work dress. Mr. Todd was gobsmacked, not only was Anthony here when expected (unlike other times when he burst in unexpected) but he was dressed like _Mrs. Lovett_! Minus the hair style.

"Well? What do you think?" Anthony stood displaying his clothing and then pivoted on one foot so the Mr. Todd could get a round view.

"…" was all Mr. Todd could manage at this point in time. His jaw was frozen as was the rest of his body, the only part of him that was functioning was his brain but it seemed on standby with a single message of 'What the bloody hell are you doing?!' going around in circles. Mr. Todd sharply looked over his shoulder and Anthony saw the look of terror in his eyes. Anthony backed out the room, turned and ran down the stairs then returned less than a minute later with Mrs. Lovett clambering up the stairs behind him. Mrs. Lovett didn't seem that bothered by Anthony's appearance.

Mrs. Lovett knew how to snap Mr. Todd out of this, "I was surprised to say the least but he does pull it off. Don't you think?"

Mr. Todd gave Mrs. Lovett the same look of astonishment.

"Jus' kidding, love." She said reassuringly.

Thank God the woman had _some_ sense in her.

Mrs. Lovett pulled him away from the mirror and sat him down in his chair. "Now, how bout we get this over with then?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"With him looking like that? I don't think so, we'll lose all customers." Mr. Todd added.

_Says the man who loses all his customers to a silver blade._ Mrs. Lovett thought ironically.

"With him lookin' like that we're bound attract _more_ customers."

Mr. Todd lifted off his chair and nodded in agreement. "Then let's get to it."

**A/N:** I would just like to say, this was pretty much a filler chapter. Just wondering you guys, should I continue writing Sweenett or do I suck? Flames are accepted on this one.


	11. The Rematch

**Author's Note: **I did it!! The next chapter is complete! I'm sooooo sorry for being a slow updater the past few times…I don't know what's come over me…any who, I finally figured out how to check my story stats and this story has … hits!!!! Its like massive for chap 1 but dies down towards the end…:( enough from me. XD oh and thanks Ge for giving me inspiration for this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own not Sweeney Todd but the poor circumstances I am putting him through.

The Rematch

So far Mr. Todd was not doing so well with Mrs. Lovett's customers; in fact he was scaring some of them off. Mrs. Lovett had to chase after her leaving customers and convince them this was a one day thing and it wouldn't be happening again. Fortunately most of them agreed to stay. Anthony was of course doing a great deal better than Mr. Todd and as expected by Mrs. Lovett was attracting more customers than she'd ever seen in her life. She had to admit, Anthony could pull off the dress, maybe if he had a shower first he'd smell like a lady too, but she guesses her customers didn't mind. Adds to attraction really.

Mr. Todd was having the worst day of his life, he had never guessed that getting his youth back would have to involve dealing with temper mental customers. If this was any other day or place he would slice the bastards' throats and possibly Anthony's too if that's what it took to get his youth back. It's not like he was ever good for anything except wearing women's clothing.

"Sir! Excuse me, sir!" Mr. Todd left his customer at hand to follow up after the one that had just called him over.

"Hey! What about my pie?" his, now previous, customer didn't seem to pleased about this.

Mr. Todd shot a glare at him, "What. About it."

The man recoiled in fear, "Nothing." He said all too quickly.

Mr. Todd continued to his new customer, dodging Mrs. Lovett on the way and almost knocking a stack of empty plates out of her grasp.

"Oi! Watch it!" she blared after him. She was ignored.

Mrs. Lovett hurried into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes into the sink. She turned around and leant on the counter taking a breather for the time being, catching up on how Mr. Todd and Anthony were getting on. Anthony at present was busily trying to chat with a customer whilst pouring several glasses of ale out to all that sat at the particular table. Well there's no doubt that Anthony was not a Sociopath. Mrs. Lovett changed her view to Mr. Todd, he was hurriedly trying to shove a pie in front of a customer.

Oh she wished she could let Anthony win but that was never going to happen whether Mr. Todd had influenced her or not. It was sad in a way, Anthony never getting a chance, always shown up by others and this being just another one of those disappointments.

Just then Anthony walked up to Mrs. Lovett with an empty tray, "Mr. Todd's not doing too well is he?" he said and placed the tray behind Mrs. Lovett on the counter.

"He's trying he's best." she said sympathetically.

"I guess." he grabbed another tray of pies "Best get back to it then." He said happily.

Mrs. Lovett smiled. She had to admire his enthusiasm, too bad it wasn't going to help him in anyway. Mr. Todd had to have moved on to another customer, probably getting too annoyed with the previous one not wanting the pie. Mrs. Lovett wondered if he had always had her wrapped around his finger, most likely. Not that she minded, she liked cleaning and cooking for him, if only he gave her something in return. Maybe that's exactly what he had done last night. If only she knew…

"How many times must I tell you!? I have never had a pie from here!" it was Mr. Todd. He was having another argument.

"But that's ridiculous! How can you work just above and not have had one of these wonderful pies?!" the customer obviously wasn't very good at reading Mr. Todd face because it looked like he was about to burst out and have a killing spree about her shop. Mr. Todd slowly started to lift the empty tray in his hands ready to hit the customer over the head. Mrs. Lovett ran over to save her customer and Mr. Todd's barbering career as well as hers and snatched the tray out of Mr. Todd's hands. The customer's eyes were wide with fright.

"What seems to be the problem, dearie?" Mrs. Lovett asked her frightened customer.

"I-I just umm... asked f-for a S-Shep-p-pard's pie." He stammered out his sentenced.

"Liar!" Mr. Todd bellowed, the man flinched. "You asked if I had tasted the Shepard's pie _not_ that you wanted one."

Mrs. Lovett glared at Mr. Todd, "And that caused you to want to hit him over the head with a baking tray?" she said annoyed.

Mr. Todd looked hurt. "Well, he kept bugging me and insisting I try it and then I asked him how he would know if I should try it seeing how he had just asked me if it tasted good or not." He insisted irritably.

"Ahuh." She nodded and stood between Mr. Todd and the customer and took over the order. Mr. Todd was going bright red with anger, it was bubbling inside of him and all these annoying people were getting on his nerves.

Mrs. Lovett walked off with an order for a Shepard's pie and a jug of ale leaving Mr. Todd to fend for himself amongst the hungry customers.

---

It was mid afternoon by now and Mrs. Lovett had to close up shop as she had run out of pies and stripping the few corpses she had wouldn't be done in due time to serve more today. Mr. Todd was ecstatic on hearing this, this had been and always will be the worst day of his life as Sweeney Todd. Nothing could override the pain and sorrow that was brought down on Benjamin Barker when he was taken from his family and shipped of to the God forsaken island of Australia. Mr. Todd sank into the couch in the living room with a glass of gin ready to be swallowed. Anthony was helping Mrs. Lovett with the last few customers that were finishing off their food ad Toby had already started cleaning. He was just as buggered as Mr. Todd but was not too fond of going to relax with him in the living room.

Mrs. Lovett hadn't really thought of much today except how she was going to break the news to Anthony that he did not in fact win today even though he should have. Best not mention it to him like that. If only her love for the death-obsessed barber was not mind controlling, then this would be piece of cake and she wouldn't care about the consequences that Mr. Todd would inflict on her or the wrath he was to produce on all that crossed his path. Perhaps she could find Anthony after and tell him the truth? No. Mr. Todd would know. He always knows. _Sigh…_ she would have to do as instructed whether it pained her to do so or not.

By now, the last customer had left and they were all gathered in the living room. Toby and Anthony were eager to hear who won, Toby was having a slight suspicion that it was Mr. Todd because of his knowledge of Mrs. Lovett's love for him and Anthony would be only to glad if he won, not that it really meant anything to him. Anthony was fiddling with the tie on the back of his dress as it had come undone whilst he was helping Mrs. Lovett.

Just as Mrs. Lovett was about to speak Mr. Todd spoke up "Mrs. Lovett can I have a quick word with you?" he said quietly, gesturing to the hallway. Mrs. Lovett nodded and they left the room.

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad that you're doing this for me." He tried to make it as sincere as possible, he looked in her eyes and he could see she was buying it "It really means a lot. You, really mean a lot…" he brushed her arm downwards and grabbed onto her hand giving it a squeeze. She smiled at him, her full lips tweaking slightly.

"Anything for you, Mr. T." she whispered. He knew it was true, she didn't lie about things like that and Mr. Todd was only too happy to use it against her.

They went back into the living room looking just as casual as when they had left; Mr. Todd sat on the settee and Mrs. Lovett stood in the middle of the room ready to break the news. Anthony was eagerly sitting on the edge of his seat looking nervously around the room; she could tell he wasn't going to take this easily. Toby was quite the opposite he almost looked asleep, not paying attention as to what was happening around him. But that was his plan. He wanted to make sure that Mr. Todd thought Toby wasn't intrigued as to what he had seen the previous day and he guessed what had just happened out in the hall- and until he was proved wrong he was just as content on protecting Mrs. Lovett from getting hurt.

"Now, I eh, would just like to congratulate all that participated and-and that you all umm, did umm…" Mrs. Lovett looked at Anthony and sighed irritably, "Anthony, dear, I need you to stop fidgeting. You're makin' _me_ nervous." She said with a weak smile.

"Sorry, marm." He stopped moving but just as soon after began hyperventilating, really heavily. Mr. Todd shot him in the ribs with his elbow making him splutter and cough to regain his breath. Mr. Todd nodded for her to continue.

"Thanks, love. As I was saying, you all did well but...Toby had the upper hand in this one."

Toby's mouth dropped.

Mr. Todd's blood began to boil, so much his face was turning red. _WHAT?! I had this worked out perfectly! And since when was Toby even apart of this?! There's no way in hell I'm letting that little brat have my precious razors! _Mrs. Lovett could see the look of rage in his face and realized that maybe having a little fun with this was not the best idea.

"Jus' kidding, love." Mrs. Lovett added, feeling a little worried as to where she stood in the eyes of the raging barber. He was going to kill her for this, if it was the last thing he did. Mr. Todd stood up, bringing one of his razors into the light so Mrs. Lovett could get his hint.

"So who won then, _Mrs. Lovett?"_ he pressed, through gritted teeth.

"I-I-I was just about to say, Mr. T." she said nervously as Mr. Todd walked closer to her.

"Well then we best get on with it then." Mr. Todd turned his back and returned to his place on the settee.

"It was…Mr. Todd." she pointed to him "He won." And then left the room in a hurry.

Once again Toby's mouth dropped. Anthony got up as Mr. Todd did and went to shake his hand only to be ignored as Mr. Todd, too, left the room in a hurry. He heard a door slam down the hall. He assumed she was now in her room. He went outside and up to his shop and slammed the door behind him making the bells on the top ring louder than usual.

His plan had worked, he may have crushed her spirit in the process, but that didn't matter. All that mattered is that he had his youth back and his razors were firmly in his grasp.

The sun was starting to go down outside, he liked the sunset. It was the sign of all things joyful and bright giving into the darkness and evil of the night. The more he thought about it, it was kind of how Mrs. Lovett had given into him. She was always so cheerful and upbeat and he so dark and gloomy. It was a perfect match in a way, the sun having its time to shine then only to have it stolen by the moon and night. But _they_ were not a perfect match. No. He and Lucy were.

_Were._ They _were_ a perfect couple. Until the blasted Judge put his foot in and took it all away. Nevertheless, he got him back. It was only a matter of time before the Beadle would come looking for him. It was surprising he already hadn't, he was always on his tail surely he'd notice when his master was missing.

Mr. Todd's plan was still not complete; he still didn't have Mrs. Lovett completely under his control, with that little stunt she pulled earlier. If she had thought about it before hand she would have benefited from doing the right thing, instead she decided to mix things up. She has no one to blame but herself.

---

Mrs. Lovett had run to her room, slammed the door shut and crumpled to the floor in a heap. She was crying, head on her knees. He hair was more frazzled, and her skirt had become slightly damp from her tears.

Why was he doing this to her? She thought she understood, obviously she was wrong. Maybe it was all a lie, a joke. Was toying with her emotions something he enjoyed? Of course it was. But she couldn't help it. It was like a drug, what little she had, she had to have more. It was her weakness. _He_ was her weakness. Anyone who was anybody knew that. Even Toby, she guessed.

Mrs. Lovett brought herself together; she wiped the tears off her face. She got up and walked over to her mirror. She was a mess. It was a good thing they weren't opening shop tonight. She straightened her skirt, breathed in and out a few times to calm herself and then went out side to prepare dinner.

Toby was already sitting at the table even though she hadn't started yet. He noticed her face was pink and only guessed it was from all the crying he had heard. It was no secret; after all, Mrs. Lovett wasn't at all quiet when she cried. If anything, Mr. Todd would've heard her. Not that he would've cared. Toby thought it would be better if he didn't ask her about it.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed a few pots and started making some soup, it was easiest thing she could manage at the moment. Easy enough for Toby.

"Love, can you keep an eye on the food. I'll be back in a tick."

Toby nodded and took her place at the stove.

She needed to talk to Mr. Todd even if it killed her to do so, she was almost too aware in the innuendo she had just placed on herself.

Mrs. Lovett knocked on the door, she could see through the glass he was at the window again. He didn't signal but she decided to go in anyway. The door rang as she closed it behind her.

"I must admit, I was surprised by your little stunt today." Mr. Todd spoke to the window. "But it was rather upsetting at the same time. You see Mrs. Lovett," he turned to face the sidewall but looking at his razor "I trusted you. And you betrayed that." He was speaking with utter most importance. Mrs. Lovett remained in front of the door. Mr. Todd looked at her and walked over to where she stood. He continued to look at his 'friend' and raised it to eye level, twisting it in his hand.

Mrs. Lovett didn't know how to respond to this. He was calm whilst making a very strong point, not something he usually did.

"Thankfully," he continued "you did as I asked and I respect that- but, I can't help but wonder what was going on inside your head."

He saw the fear in her eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Mr. T I did as you-

He slammed her into the door pushing his razor onto her neck, exposing her milky white skin.

"Oh, but Mrs. Lovett I _did_ know what you were thinking." He said, almost in a low growl.

Just as this was happening upstairs, Toby was bringing up Mr. Todd's food. It had finished cooking and thought he might help Mrs. Lovett out by bringing it to Mr. Todd himself. Just as he got to the top of the stairs he noticed Mrs. Lovett pressed up against the door, he slinked back a few steps, still being able to see her but out of Mr. Todd's range of vision.

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to speak again but he immediately hushed her before she could come out with her plea.

"Come now, Mrs. Lovett, no need to be scared. You know I would never, ever hurt you." He said mockingly.

Even though she was being held up against a door with a blade to her neck, she still felt that burning feeling in her chest. It happened whenever he was close, even when it happened like this.

Mr. Todd sensed this and decided to have a little fun with it. Still holding his razor to her neck he slowly began hitching up her skirts. Mrs. Lovett didn't move. He moved his hand up her thigh and in between her legs and received the predicted reaction from Mrs. Lovett. He lingered there a while, Mrs. Lovett was bewildered at his actions but couldn't manage to suppress a soft moan. After all, it had been years since a man had touched her and it being done by the man she was deeply in love with was all the more desirable.

Mr. Todd leant in and kissed her, he waited for her to respond, Mrs. Lovett realized what was happening and began kissing back. Mr. Todd eagerly pushed his tongue into her mouth, his hand still in between her legs.

Toby was still watching. This was about all he needed to confirm his suspicions on the manipulation of the rematch's outcome. Mr. Todd had indeed cheated, and had used Mrs. Lovett to do so. Toby wasn't the brightest kid on the block, anyone could see that, but he was in no way slow. He was not going to let Mr. Todd do this any longer, God knows what he's going to making her do next… Toby backed down the steps and hurried back into the kitchen to await the return on Mrs. Lovett.

Mr. Todd had done more than kissing Mrs. Lovett this time round, he had to admit, she was good at it. He wiped the clear substance off his fingers on her skirt and stepped away from the red-faced Mrs. Lovett. She righted he skirts and at that left the room.

Mrs. Lovett bustled back into the kitchen; she noticed the tray of food on the counter. Toby must have finished off the cooking. Mrs. Lovett wasn't too keen on going back up to Mr. Todd just yet, afraid of what might ensue. Of course she enjoyed it but she was taken aback by it all, she understood he was acting a bit strange lately but that was just something that she never imagined to happen. Ever.

"Toby, could you take Mr. T his food."

Toby didn't ask questions. He grabbed the tray he had held only moment before and headed up to Mr. Todd. It was _his_ time to shine.

**A/N: **I'll try my best to update pronto XD


	12. Blackmail

**Author's Note: **hey guys!!! Finally finishing this chappy!! It would have been done sooner but I was happily reading(and finished) both Public Affairs and Obsession XD. If you haven't read either of these stories, you must. They are by Funkyflamingo. Anywho, you seemed to like the bits of Sweenett I have been slipping in so you are in for more!!! Enough of my babble.

**Disclaimer: **as sergeant Schultz would say** - **I own Nus'ink!!!

Blackmail

It was Toby's turn to ask questions. He was positive Mr. Todd had only used Mrs. Lovett to win but he wanted to double check before he went running to Mrs. Lovett. He knew it would probably hurt his dear mum, but it was for the best. Better her to hear it from him than to get hurt by Mr. Todd later and suffer a more painful heartbreak.

Toby was just like Mr. Todd, in this situation, he didn't know how to start the conversation. But unlike Mr. Todd, Toby wasn't about to go and kiss him to get what he wanted.

Toby rapped his white knuckles on the door. Mr. Todd turned to the door and noticed it was Toby and then went back to his razor, he was sitting in his chair. Toby opened the door, careful not to drop the tray. It was quite difficult to do with one hand.

He had barely set one foot in the room when Mr. Todd ordered him to put the tray on the dresser.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Todd remained in his chair.

"Sir?"

Mr. Todd grunted.

"I know what you did." Toby said coldly. Mr. Todd sprung up and faced Toby, his eyes widened then relaxed, shooting a glare at him.

"What is it you suppose I did?" Mr. Todd asked smoothly, trying be as oblivious to Toby's intention as possible.

Unfortunately, Toby knew he was being tested to see if he actually knew what he had seen. Toby too, knew that Mr. Todd was trying to see if he could be shaken up.

"Cheat."

"Of course." Mr. Todd agreed, tipping his head slightly. Toby was not expecting this, he had expected a massive fight to enfold between he and the barber. But no, instead Mr. Todd admitted all too willingly to his actions.

"You used Mrs. Lovett." Toby accused again.

He nodded in accord, "That I did." Once again, Mr. Todd agreed with Toby. He had to give the boy credit for his courage though, confronting Mr. Todd wasn't something he normally found at all easy.

"I'm telling!" Toby exclaimed, in a high-pitched childish tone, and then went for the door. He had deliberately tried to sound immature, hopefully making it all the more convincing.

"Wait- _What!?" _

Mr. Todd just caught the boy just he was about to flee out the door, otherwise, he would have been running down the stairs at this moment.

"You're not doing anything of the sort!" he roared, then shut the door and released Toby.

Now the boy had too much courage. Why the hell, would he go and tell Mrs. Lovett? It was none of his business anyway. Yes, Mr. Todd had used Toby's beloved mum but surely he wouldn't want to go and tell her? Would he? It would only hurt her. And Mr. Todd wasn't about to have his plans ruined - again. He wasn't done using Mrs. Lovett. Oh no, he had much more in store for her.

Toby righted himself, untwisting his coat. "Then do as I say."

"What did you just say, boy?!" Mr. Todd's voice getting louder as each word came out but getting dangerously deeper all the same.

"I said, do as I say or I'll tell Mrs. Lovett all about your_ plan_."

Mr. Todd twitched slightly, "I'm sure she figured it out for herself."

Toby headed for the door again. "So then it doesn't matter if I go and talk to her about it then?"

"_No!" _Mr. Todd pushed Toby away from the door. Toby raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him. He had obviously picked this up from Mrs. Lovett.

"I mean…No. There's no need for that." Mr. Todd took a step backwards, Toby was way too brave for his own good and Mr. Todd was about to suffer immensely from it.

"Are you planning on doing it again?"

Now he was confused. "What?"

"What you did to persuade her." He didn't look at Mr. Todd, instead Toby walked over to the barber chair, studying the worn down leather.

Mr. Todd had to lie, of course he was going to do _something_ along those lines to Mrs. Lovett again, his plans weren't complete. "'Course not. It was only so I could win."

"Yes, you will." Toby looked up sharply "'Cause if you don't, she will suspect something, and if she suspects something: she'll by all means know you used her to win." He'd obviously had time to think this through.

Mr. Todd was very tempted to slit Toby's throat there and then but held back otherwise he would some massive explaining to do to Mrs. Lovett, including as to how bringing Mr. Todd his food could have lead to Toby bleeding down in the bake house. Not something he was up for right at the moment.

"And if I don't?" he inquired.

"I tell her."

_Little bastard, got me either way…I'll get him either way-_

Mr. Todd was over it, he grabbed the razor from its holster and just as he was about to flick it open he caught sight of Mrs. Lovett at the door and quickly replaced it.

"Toby?" she peered round the door, "There ya are, love. Come down stairs, we got a last minute customer." Mr. Todd glanced at Mrs. Lovett, as did she. Toby gave Mr. Todd one last look and left the room.

"What do you mean _last minute customer_?" Mr. Todd thought she had said she was out of pies. She apparently meant she didn't have enough left to feed the amount of customers Anthony had been reeling in.

"It's that damned Beadle, he's come looking for the Judge. I told you-

Mrs. Lovett was slammed against the wall. This was becoming all too regular.

"Told me what, Mrs. Lovett?" he ground out.

Mrs. Lovett seemed unfazed by his violent actions and continued calmly, "That you should've got rid of that old git beforehand. Now look what's 'appened." Mr. Todd released her, he hadn't considered this. She was smarter than he thought. Perhaps his plan for revenge had a flaw, or rather it _did_ have a flaw, but one that could easily be fixed.

"I don't like 'im one bit you know. The way he looks at me…sends shivers down me spine."

_Did she ever know when to shut up?!_ She kept interrupting his thoughts and it wasn't helping her either, if she would just shut up he could think through how he was to get the Beadle up here…

"and what was Toby doing up here for so long anyway? I only told him to give you yer food and that shouldn't have taken very long."

Mrs. Lovett opened her mouth to speak again but Mr. Todd interrupted her, "Mrs. Lovett can you do me another favor? Shut up." Mrs. Lovett looked hurt, not that he cared.

Then he had it, he looked at her with an unruly grin on his face. _She_, was how he was going to get the Beadle up here.

"I need you to persuade the Beadle to come up here. And I think you know what I mean…" a smirk tugged at his lips was threatening to spread across his face. Mrs. Lovett completely understood and shook her head immediately.

"Uh-uh. No way in hell am I doing that!"

"Oh, so I suppose you'd rather have him sit in your bloody shop all night then?" she couldn't say no to this. She just couldn't, it was for her benefit just as much as his but of course in different ways except for the one fact that they had in common: their _business_ and it not being discovered.

She sighed. He was right, he was always right.

"That's what I thought."

And at that he turned away from her and she left his shop. Now all he had to do was deal with Toby. Meddling brat….

---

Once again Mr. Todd had persuaded her to do something she didn't want to. It had been happening for ages but it was only now that she was beginning to realize it was something she had no control over and that it was something that she _needed_ control over. Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but wonder if she was going to be surprised in the same way as last time she went to visit Mr. Todd after she had done a favor for him. At the thought her cheeks flushed hot and red and Mrs. Lovett immediately knew that it was something she dearly hoped to happen.

She entered her shop to find the Beadle comfortably seated in one of the booths eating a pie Toby had given him. She looked at the way he ate, it was as if he had never heard of food before, but consequently he had just by looking at the size of him. He licked the remains of the mince off his fingers one by one and with each one looking at Mrs. Lovett more intently. Her immediate result was to throw up but she managed to get passed it as she greeted the over-sized loaf at the table.

The Beadle rose and simply bowed at her presence. She nodded in return and took the empty plate away from him.

"I must thank you for one of your pies, my lady." He gave a small wink "I have never seen _nor_ tasted such a delectable piece of meat in my life."

He was really making it hard for her to suppress the vomit that kept rising up her throat.

"No problem, sir. Now, what was it you said you were here for?" she began wiping down the table in front of him, he cleavage practically leaping out the top of her dress as she moved over the table.

"I came here, erm looking for Judge eh…"

Mrs. Lovett lifted her eyes when he wasn't speaking in full sentences and came to notice the small bulge that had come to show through the Beadle's pants. Mrs. Lovett knew she was doing the right thing but she didn't feel at al pleased with herself for achieving this. It was about time he left for Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett stopped cleaning the table and looked at the slightly red-faced old man.

She looked him up and down, as if to be checking him out. "You're in need of a shave, love." She said, placing her hands on her hips "I'm sure Mr. Todd would be able to provide a free one for ya. On the 'ouse." She gave a reassuring smile.

He gulped. "W-why thank you, madam. I'm sure I'll appreciate it."

She bustled past in front of him to lead him the way to Mr. Todd's shop, swaying her hips all the while.

"Here ya go." She opened the door to Mr. Todd's Tonsorial Parlour. Beadle Bamford gave one last smile and stepped into the barber's lodgings.

"I said you would give 'im a free one, love." She gave Mr. Todd an sinful grin and closed the door behind her.

"So what brings you to these parts of London this late at night, sir?" Mr. Todd said as he began mixing up the lather, even though he wouldn't be needing it.

The Beadle walked over and sat down in the chair, untying his stock.

"I came looking for the Judge, you see? Not really though, I just wanted an excuse to see that beautiful woman downstairs again." He laid his head back showing his neck to Mr. Todd's razor. He pressed the cold metal to his throat and the Beadle widened his eyes in shock. Mr. Todd pulled the blade across his victim's throat exposing the bloodied flesh underneath. Stomping down on the pedal the Beadle was no longer to be seen.

It was over. It was finally over. All his brooding and massacre killings had paid off. The Judge was dead and now so was the Beadle. He was complete. But what about Johanna? She had Anthony of course but he didn't really like the thought of his daughter marrying someone that dressed like a lady. If only all this had brought back his dear Lucy, then he _would_ be complete. The thought of killing himself had crossed his mind but had pushed it away when he thought of Mrs. Lovett, he couldn't leave her just yet, he was beginning to have too much fun with her. And now that he was free of his vengeance he could toy with her as much as he wanted and probably get a more full filling satisfaction from it.

His bloodied shirt was beginning to cling to his skin making him feel quite uncomfortable. No matter how many bodies he killed a day or how many times he was splattered with their blood he could never stand his shirts clinging to him. It might be due to the fact that he was so used to changing his shirt immediately incase he had an abrupt new customer. He grabbed a clean shirt out the draw and swapped them over taking the bloodied one with him.

He went downstairs to assure Mrs. Lovett of the death of the Beadle. He found her in the kitchen, Mrs. Lovett looked up from her work and he gave her a nod to say it was done. He grabbed the half empty bottle of gin out of the cabinet and handed a glass to Mrs. Lovett gesturing for her to follow him into the living room. Mr. Todd past Toby on his way past and the boy had given him a glare to say, 'you better make it happen.' Mr. Todd gave a weak nod. How could he let himself be controlled by a twelve-year-old boy? He was the one that was supposed to be gaining control!? But he couldn't trust him. He couldn't leave Toby and Mrs. Lovett in the same room alone, afraid that Toby might go behind his back and tell his mistress anyway.

Mr. Todd poured the glass and handed it to Mrs. Lovett. She accepted the glass and took a sip of the strong alcohol. Mr. Todd poured one for himself and sat down on the settee opposite her, she was in her armchair.

"It's all done." He said quietly more to himself than her.

"Ya free now, love. Free to live ya life." She said, taking another sip.

Mr. Todd flicked his up to hers and gestured for her to sit next to him on the settee. She obliged and got up. Her heart was racing a mile a minute, she knew it was silly, him only asking her sit next to him when they had already done far more whether he wanted to in the first place or not. It had still happened.

Mr. Todd had considered letting Toby tell Mrs. Lovett, but maybe he could also make this for his own benefit as well. After all, his Lucy was dead and now, technically he was free. So why not have a little fun, it was in fact 15 long years since he had had decent bodily satisfaction…

He poured himself another glass and moved his arm that was holding the bottle around Mrs. Lovett's shoulders. The gin bottle was hanging over her shoulders; she took a last swig of her glass and grabbed the bottle out of his hand, trying to escape her thoughts with the alcohol. Mr. Todd had obviously the same idea because as she pulled the bottle away from her lips he snatched it from her grasp and brought it to his own.

Mrs. Lovett didn't think too kindly of this and lurched forward and attempted to reclaim the bottle, Mr. Todd was too quick and pulled it back just in time and moved forward to place his lips harshly on hers. Mrs. Lovett was stunned, she didn't move at first but then we was forcing his tongue into her mouth and obliged letting him explore her mouth.

Perhaps it was just the gin, she thought. But then he hadn't had that much, two glasses and swig from a bottle? Definitely not enough to even make him tipsy. Mrs. Lovett wasn't too bothered by his unexpected movements, in fact, she was slightly euphoric but trying not to show it.

Mr. Todd was doing what he had to. He had thought about it earlier, maybe he could also do this for himself. Why not take advantage of what was being displayed to him so voluntarily. Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment,

"What's this for? Since when did –

She was once again silenced as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. _Why bother fighting it?_ was the thought they both had simultaneously. Right now all they could focus on each other. Each of their hands fumbling with the others clothes to only then to discard them onto the floor. It wasn't exactly what Mr. Todd had had in mind but all as well he wasn't bothered by it at all, surprising himself, he was finding it all _too_ perfect.

Mr. Todd ripped the back of her corset and tore it from her body showing him her full breasts. Mrs. Lovett reacted and went for his trousers, fumbling with the buckle, Mr. Todd took over and in the process broke his belt, obviously not caring, he moved in between her legs making her draw in a sharp breath as he entered her. It had been so long for both of them, if either of them had come to their senses it would have been too late to even stop the other. He began rocking in and out of her, her eyes fluttered closed as she was overwhelmed with pleasure.

It didn't last long, they both cried out in unison as they climaxed together. Mr. Todd collapsed on top of Mrs. Lovett, her eyes still hazy with desire. They were both still unsure of what had just occurred between them. Of course, they _knew,_ but they were highly confused as how it had happened. More so Mrs. Lovett.

Mr. Todd got up off Mrs. Lovett's still heaving body, collected and righted his clothing and headed back to his shop leaving her breathless, practically naked and perplexed.

**A/N: **okay, so I know a lot of you Read and don't review, but I really want feedback for this chap!! :) and just so u know I'm making Toby a little more mature for his age, I reckon with all those years in the work house he would be a little bit stronger and besides, he's 12. oh and shud i keep this as rated T or make it M???


	13. Confused or Insane?

**Author's Note:**hello my loyal readers, I am terribly sorry as this chapter should have been finished long ago, as well as posted. Do not think this chapter will hold items to make up for my slow writing because this is sadly one of those slow, dull (and to me, un-funny) chapters that we all dread in a, if you will, comedy story like this.

I know some of you thought the last chapter was really unexpected and possibly lost its humour and meaning, for that I am sorry, but it will make sense in time whether this chapter provides the answers you seek or not.

I would just like to give a special mention to my friend ge who always proof reads and helps me when I get writers block (and I'm sure all you writers know what that's like :/)

I'll stop talking now.

**Disclaimer: **I wish, and I know all of you do too.

Confused or Insane?

Mrs. Lovett lay awake in bed. It was already three in the morning and still she couldn't manage even ten minutes of sleep. She knew she had to be up at dawn to prepare the pies for that day but still her eyes didn't even attempt flutter shut. Mr. Todd sure had some explaining to do, if it wasn't up in his shop it was down in the living room. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder what had caused him to do it; of course it had been fifteen long years since he had…well…_done_ _it._ So that was understandable but it still didn't explain his sudden want for it, he could have had her the moment he walked into her shop and she would have happily obliged.

There was always the one thought that kept tugging at the back her mind that maybe, just maybe, he had finally gotten over his Lucy and recognised his feelings for her… or, was she just there until something better came along?

---

Somewhere else in the house Toby also hadn't found it in himself to get some sleep. He hadn't had any gin earlier on either, so he hadn't gotten his nightly dosage that normally put him to sleep. And on hearing Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd making…_noises_…earlier on, Toby had also decided that even if he did get some sleep it wouldn't change the fact that it was by his doing that caused him to now be mentally scared for life. He shuddered slightly. Maybe making Mrs. Lovett happy wasn't the right thing to do…if only there was a way to make her happy but still to torture or be in charge of Mr. Todd at the same time…

Let's maybe try one at a time.

---

Mr. Todd was pacing back and forth in front if the window and on each turn swivelling so sharply that it was wearing down the heal on his shoes, extensively.

"Stupid bloody woman!" He cursed, like there was no tomorrow, "Stupid meddling brat! Stupid fucking Judge! I just had to go and fucking kill him, didn't I? _DIDN'T I_?!" he roared, kicking and bashing his way between the chair and dresser.

"Now all I'm bloody left with is that fucking-

_K__ick._

"wench-

_K__ick._

"and that-

_S__mash!_

"wretched boy of hers! ARGH!" he threw everything off his dresser and onto the floor and stared thoroughly at his reflection in the mirror. He was heaving haggard breaths, his razor was still in his right hand and his eyes were so dark that even he, could barely see them.

He had to get over this…this - _thing_, it was tearing him apart and somehow he knew this was just the beginning. Soon he would be smashing windows and bashing metal ovens for Christ sake! If he had no control over his own actions how was he supposed to control those of Mrs. Lovett? His plan definitely had a flaw and a major one at that. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Mr. Todd finally registered what exactly he had just done as his eyes fell on the reflection of smashed glass that used to protect the delicate photos of his Lucy and Johanna. This of course only made him madder, it was all _her _fault! If Mrs. Lovett wasn't there he wouldn't have been tempted and then he wouldn't have had Toby on his back and then he wouldn't have fucked her like he had and then he wouldn't be in this more insane and out-of-control state that had apparently caused him to be so out of it that he had destroyed his only pictures of his loved ones.

He finally hit him.

_I __am insane._

There were so many ways he could have said it for it in the end to still mean the same thing even if it didn't seem to.

Those three words continued to circle his head until he crumpled to the floor unconscious. The thought had overwhelmed him, he swaggered across the room as if he was drunk, the world began to spin around him until it finally swallowed him up and eating his consciousness and the what was left of his sanity.

---

Light spilled into the room and washed over Mr. Todd's face. It was morning. He groggily opened his eyes and then shut them hastily as the sun burned into his sleep drenched eyes.

_Argh…too bright…_

His head was pounding, his leg was dead from how he fell and his arm was having searing shots of pain shoot through it to his shoulder, he probably fell on that too. The pounding inside his skull was getting increasingly louder and harder, he moved his free arm and held his head tight to the ground. The thumps were vibrating through his skull. _Why_ were they vibrating?

"Mr. T? I brought you some breakfa- Oh my…"

Oh. That's why.

There was blood everywhere. It was all over Mr. Todd and the floor, Mrs. Lovett was normally fine when it came to seeing a blood splattered Mr. Todd but not when it was his own blood and especially when he happened to be on the floor in a heap surrounded by glass. Mrs. Lovett abandoned the tray of food on the floor and raced over to kneel by Mr. Todd. His hand was bleeding, or at least it _was_, his blood had dried around the deep gash, the rest was in a pool around him and the pieces of glass on the floor he seemed to have cut it on .

Mr. Todd hadn't noticed the blood on his hand until Mrs. Lovett pulled it out from under him and let him see it in full light. She noticed that there also were pieces of glass stuck in his arm.

She grabbed his heavy head and moved it onto her lap and letting him cradle his arm on the front of his chest, it wasn't something he would've normally allowed her to do but under the circumstances he figured it would be alright. Just this once.

"Oh, Mr. T what _are_ we gonna do with ya, ay?" she said sympathetically, the glass in his arm was going to be a trick to get out.

"..."

"How did ya do this then? Chuck a tanty?"

Mr. Todd sharply sat up and glared up at the window, "I did _not_ chuck a 'tanty', Mrs. Lovett." He said harshly. Suddenly his head began to spin again, he was _so_ not ready for sitting up. "Middle-aged men do _not_ throw tantrums." He insisted smugly.

"Fine." She snapped "But middle-aged men _do_ clean up their own mess." And the bell rang as she left the room, causing a constant throbbing in his head after.

"Argh…" he leant backwards and thumped back on the floor "Ouch. My head."

Mr. Todd must have fallen asleep because sometime later he heard a harsh knocking on the door. He guessed it was Mrs. Lovett coming to check on him, see if he had cleaned up yet.

"Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett wants to know if you want to open today." Instead Toby came in through the door "I asked her why not, but she said just to go and ask you…" Toby couldn't see Mr. Todd's form on the ground behind his chair.

"…Mr. Todd? Where are you…" he moved around the barbers chair and saw the blood covered figure sprawled on the floor "Mr. Todd!" he looked around worriedly, he wasn't moving, and began to jump from foot to foot nervously shaking his hands in front of him.

The thumping of Toby's jumping stirred Mr. Todd out of his recent slumber.

"Argh…" he writhed on the ground trying to protect himself from the noise that travelled through the floor. Toby was too caught up in jumping and what not to realise that Mr. Todd was actually alive.

"Stop…jumping…"

He did. Toby also took in that Mr. Todd was in fact not dead, repeated his orders from Mrs. Lovett and then waited for the barbers reply.

"If she thinks I'm opening today she can think again." He said, face still in the floor.

"So…I take it that's a 'no' then?"

"_Very good_." He said sarcastically "Now get out."

Sometime later Mr. Todd was once again disturbed by Mrs. Lovett, who again found him lying on the floor covered in dried blood.

"Now what's this about you not opening today?" she stood hands on hips looking down on him.

"Your answer is in the question." He mumbled without moving.

"Fine, but you still have to clean this mess up."

"…"

"Alright?"

"Alright." He agreed stubbornly.

Throughout the day, he had many visits from Mrs. Lovett; when she had a slow run in the shop, coming to see if he had moved from time to time. Each time complaining how he had better pull his shit together if he wanted to open tomorrow. He didn't. He didn't feel like doing anything.

He was feeling like Mrs. Lovett had after that night he had first kissed her. It was all too ironic.

**---**

What had gotten into the barber she wasn't sure of but one thing she was; that if he didn't open tomorrow she wouldn't have enough meat for the rest of the week. Mrs. Lovett leant over the counter and rested her head in her hand, gazing out onto the busy London street. If only her shop were _that_ busy right now. She sighed and looked out to the last of her customers; they were getting ready to leave. She wandered over to collect their payment and placed it in the purse that lay in her bust; it was considerably empty today.

The sign was now set to 'closed' and she sat at the table with a bottle of gin to accompany her. Last nights events started flowing back to her as she drank her way through the bottle. It had all started with his success in killing the Beadle, it had continued in the living room and by the end they were in separate rooms. She had been waiting for the moment that Mr. Todd would sweep her off her feet, so long so that she had it all planned out. Everyday her fantasy would play in her mind only to leave her wanting it to happen more and more each time.

She imagined it the same each time.

_She would look up from her counter to see an already half dressed Mr. Todd standing in the doo__rway, he would walk over to her, pull her into his arms and carry her to her bedroom as he kissed her tenderly. There she imagined him ripping her clothes from her body and her doing the same to what was left of his, him running his hands over her body in all the places she only dreamed him to touch._

It was supposed to be the most magical night of her life; instead, she got gin and a shag by the fireplace. _How romantic._ She thought bluntly. Still, it had happened and that was the main thing really. Wasn't it?

Just then Toby walked in, in an almost waltz-like manner, she looked up from the bottle and greeted him with a forced smile. He didn't bother to get a glass and took a swig right from the bottle as he sat down opposite her.

"Bit slow today eh?" she began the conversation.

"Yeah. Not like normal."

"Mmm."

"You alright mum?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." But really she wasn't, she was sort of glad that business was slow. It gave her time to think about everything.

"You know, I can tell when you're lying." He said sympathetically. "Is it Mr. Todd? What he do?"

That boy of hers was really pushing his luck. She didn't mind when he asked the occasional question about her and Mr. Todd but lately it had gotten too tense between her and the barber and she wasn't too inclined or in the mood to say anything on the subject.

"I said everything's fine, love. No need to worry." She reassured him.

"But I do worry…and…" he might as well tell her now "I heard…you's two." Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow and put down her glass. "Last night."

_Oh boy, didn't think I'd have to this for a while._

"Well ya see, love, when –

He cut in abruptly, "I wasn't finished." Mrs. Lovett was taken aback by his sudden sternness "I want you to push 'im off."

"Toby I don't think you should be sticking ya nose in what don't concern you." She snapped.

He looked hurt, "I-I…just don't want to see you get hurt s'all." Mrs. Lovett got up and sat next to

Toby and pulled him close, giving him a gentle squeeze. She knew he was right, she needed to show Mr. Todd that she wasn't just there so he could shag her whenever he bloody liked. She still had _some_ self-respect to maintain.

Toby hoped it had worked. Telling Mrs. Lovett to stay away from the lust filled barber only when he was supposed to be seducing her, it was all too perfect. It had to be his best idea yet, he had control over Mr. Todd _and_ he was making sure his mum didn't get hurt. He sighed into her chest and moved closer, she stroked his hair softly.

---

By now Mr. Todd had cleaned up what he could of his terrorised shop, somehow he had found it in himself to do so. If he still wanted in with Mrs. Lovett, he might as well do as she asks him too- _No!_ He had told himself before he had started that he wouldn't let himself become either Toby or Mrs. Lovett's slave. He still had _some_ self-respect to maintain.

Toby's words kept tapping at the back of his mind, the boy was too smart for his own good and somehow Mr. Todd needed to show him that. He was going to have Mrs. Lovett whenever he bloody liked, not when Toby ordered him to. And as for Mrs. Lovett, she was only too keen to oblige so that shouldn't be a problem.

It was time Toby learned that it isn't pretty when you mess with the 'Demon Barber of Fleet Street' and he was going to start right now.

Mr. Todd marched downstairs, through the hall and came to the doorway of the kitchen where two familiar figures sat huddled together; he froze. _What was Toby telling her?! _Mr. Todd could see the way she carefully ran her fingers down his head and through his short scraggily hair, the way she clutched him to her so lovingly and welcoming. It was only like this when something bad had happened or when Mrs. Lovett was consulting to her adopted son. Mr. Todd had decided that it was not the latter.

Toby swore he wouldn't tell unless Mr. Todd didn't do as he said, he had done what Toby had asked, so why was Toby going behind his back and telling Mrs. Lovett? It's probably better to not disturb them now, he'll just explain later. Tell her that it was all Toby's fault… but maybe not in those words.

Mr. Todd backed up and leant up against the wall, trying to listen to their intimate conversation without being seen or heard.

Mrs. Lovett broke the silence, "Well, love, thank you for caring about be but I think I can take of Mr. Todd by me ol' self. Okay?"

What _had_ he told her? Why did she need to take care of him? Maybe Mrs. Lovett would just think Toby was overacting and she won't believe him…yes, yes that sounds believable…

"Yes mum." He said sounding like he understood. Mr. Todd knew he didn't.

"That's a good boy. You can go play with James 'round the corner if ya like."

_What? _So when ever Toby tells her something that _should_ be heartbreaking she goes and lets him play?! Mr. Todd was beginning to think that this wasn't just effecting his own well being but hers as well.

He heard Toby stand up and begin to walk away; his footsteps were particularly loud on the stone floor.

Mrs. Lovett stopped him, "Be back before dark."

"Okay." And he ran out the front door, bell tinkling behind him.

"What am I going to say? _'I'm sorry but Toby made me.'_ I don't think so."

Mrs. Lovett leant over towards the hall, "Mr. T? Is that you?"

How did she hear? He must have been talking aloud again. He really needed to stop that.

He shuffled along the wall and stood out of the shadows to see Mrs. Lovett peering at him. Mr. Todd could feel his face burning up and hoping Mrs. Lovett didn't notice the pinkish colour it was now showing.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Lovett had noticed. She tried to keep her facial expression oblivious to the colour of his cheeks but found it extremely difficult and giggled a little. This apparently made Mr. Todd more embarrassed and he was now almost crimson.

Mr. Todd was fully aware of his reddening face and decided he had had enough and so began his point. "What did you and Toby talk about just then?" he said more boldly than he felt.

"What's it to you?" Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow inquisitively. There's no way she could tell him what Toby had said, otherwise – knowing him, he would use it as a weakness against her.

He hadn't been expecting that. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, I…" there's no point lying, might as well make her mad now than later "just…don't believe what he said."

"And what exactly did he say to me, eh?"

"You should know." He snapped.

"That's exactly why it's none of ya business!" Mrs. Lovett huffed, grabbed her skirts and marched from the room and into the living room.

**A/N:** ok guys, I know you all read that because if you didn't there's no way you would be reading the words I'm typing now, I know some of you like to read and not review (1,725 hits and only 53 reviews!? C'mon guys) but can you please just give me some feedback :) it means a lot when you do. And if that doesn't persuade you than I will personally deliver a Sweeney serenade to your door (seeing how today is Valentine's day).


	14. Swapping Sides

**Author's Note: **I'm soooo sorry for making you lovely readers wait, and I know this whole apology thing has become a common thing but not to worry! I have already started chapter 15 :) so it should be up at the latest by the end of next week. Anyways, this chapter might be e bit dull :/ but I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **It's belongs to those whose names I'm not allowed to mention, for unknown reasons. But if I did own him I'm sure you would all know XD.

Swapping Sides

A week had past since Mr Todd had overheard Mrs. Lovett and Toby's little conversation in the kitchen. It had been a long and uneventful week; Mr Todd was having no luck in enticing Mrs. Lovett. She had been pushing him away, just as Toby had suggested- more like ordered- even though it killed her to do so. She was not finding it to be so easy either; brushing off affection from the man of her dreams was not something she took pleasure in. There were other things she could be taking pleasure in that, too, involved the same man.

Mr. Todd couldn't understand it. For the past week, he had practically stalked her (if that was even possible seeing how he was already her tenant) she had completely ignored him except for when she brought him his food or when she told him to go away. He knew Mrs. Lovett had listened to Toby's accusation on why Mr. Todd had done what he did, but he didn't think she would stop acknowledging him. After all, why would she want to push him off? She loved him. Not that that really mattered to Mr. Todd but it was something he thought she would have put in front of her feelings of righteousness. Women were _so_ confusing sometimes.

Mr. Todd was at the point where he was just going to go downstairs, make her drop everything and just shag her right there in front of her customers. The tension was too much for him, he couldn't take it anymore. But somehow he couldn't get up and go through with it; maybe he was starting to respect her? _No!_ He obviously wasn't thinking clearly; of course he didn't respect Mrs. Lovett, she was…well- _Mrs. Lovett_.

The razor in his hand had begun to slip, he must have stopped cleaning it. Too much thinking, not enough cleaning. He started sliding the cloth back over the blade; the process was so calming he found himself returning to thoughts of Mrs. Lovett.

_She came through the door holding a tray of food, she barely had time to finish her greeting before he had her pinned to the wall and the food on the floor. He held the razor to her neck and with a glint in his eye he grinned at her, showing he wasn't going to take 'No' for an answer. He pressed his dry mouth on her soft plump lips and kissed her harshly, plunging his tongue into her mouth, he kept the razor on her neck. She began to kiss back with the same force. _

_He whipped her around and pressed her chest into the wall, her breathing quickened. The razor was removed from her neck and he sliced it down through her bodice and dress._

"_Mr. Todd!" she cried, still breathless. The dress fell to the floor and he ripped the bodice from her; she stood with her back to him, half-naked._

_He undid his own clothing; Mrs. Lovett could hear him behind her untying his belt and the sound of his trousers hitting the floor. He stepped up behind her and began kissing her neck softly-_

"_Mr. Todd…" he responded with more kisses before he turned her around again and threw his body up against hers; shoving her once more into the cold wall making her wince in pain, the look in her eyes was empty. It was unusual for her eyes to be empty, they normally showed so much emotion that it would be spilling out of every inch of her body._

_Something wasn't right, he searched her eyes again._

"_Mr. T?"_

_They still showed nothing._

"Mr. Todd? What are you doing?" there was uncertainty in her voice, fear flashed across her eyes.

He blinked and looked around. He had Mrs. Lovett shoved against the wall with his razor pinned to her neck. Their clothes were still intact. He released her from his grip and stepped back, feeling a little tipsy as he did so. Then he noticed the tray and food scattered all over the floor and an empty bottle of gin hidden in the corner on the room. Mrs. Lovett followed his gaze over to the bottle.

She sighed, "Been drinkin' again I see." She walked over and grabbed it out of the corner. He stood there and watched her as she did so.

Mrs. Lovett also had another reason for pushing Mr. Todd's affections away: he had been drunk almost every time. She could smell the gin on his breath when he leant into her. Once, she'd almost given in but had managed to recollect herself and dodge him just at the last minute leaving him leaning into thin air. No matter how much she wanted it she just couldn't give in, especially when he was drunk. It was one thing to give in but it was another to take advantage.

"I s'pose I'm gonna have to make you some more lunch now." She tutted.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be... lunging at me like that, gave me bloody heart attack."

He scuffed his boot on the wood. Mrs. Lovett collected all the mess off the floor and gave him an annoyed look before she left. Mr. Todd returned to his chair, razor still in hand. It wasn't before long that his thoughts found their way back to Mrs. Lovett, nor was her return that long after she left. This time instead of knocking everything out of her hands as she stepped into the room he just watched her enter and place the tray on the dresser, he gave a glance of recognition and then she was gone.

Once again, he'd let her slip through his fingers. Once again, he'd let her have control over him. What worried Mr. Todd the most was that he was no longer chasing after Mrs. Lovett because of Toby's orders but he was now doing it to benefit himself.

---

There were so many things she could have done when he had her up against the wall, so many things she longed to do but had instead swept them under the rug and done the proper thing of ignoring her feelings.

Little did she know that Mr Todd had done the same before they had kissed for the first time down in the living room, he had ignored his feelings of propriety and those that made him feel resentment towards her and instead listened to those of Toby.

Mrs. Lovett had managed to visit Mr. Todd in the little time she managed to have during the lunch rush. It was always like this, leaving her shop just to bring him food. Making Toby run around by himself for ten or so minutes while she prepared his food and then took it up to him.

She looked around her busy shop and sighed contently. She caught Toby on his way past,

"You think it'll be like this all through tonight?"

"Looks like it." He said quickly and went off to finish the order but Mrs. Lovett still had him by the arm.

"Love…go and have a rest. I'll manage on me own for a while, I'll sing out when I need ya okay?"

Toby nodded, took off his apron and headed to the living room.

Mrs. Lovett took over the order and grabbed three pies out of the oven and a large jug of ale and took it to her hungry customer. She fed every person that walked through her shop door for the next five hours. It was four in the afternoon and her business hadn't slowed down at all, not even for a minute. She didn't even know why, after all, it was a normal day like no other; not like it was raining or overly sunny. Just an ordinary day that apparently had everyone wanting her pies.

The door opened and young man walked in, he looked to be in his early thirties. Mrs. Lovett turned and gave him a smile as he entered. It was then that she thought of it, Toby had said not to give in to Mr Todd but he never said she couldn't tease him. The man took of his hat and nodded in response, she walked over and greeted him politely,

"How may I help ya sir?" she grabbed him by the arm and led him to a free table "We have a nice range of home made pies and pastries here at my emporium, some say they're the best in London." Mrs. Lovett let go of his arm and gestured for him to sit down.

She picked up a dirty plate and placed an arm on the table and leant over, making sure he had a clear view of her cleavage.

"So what can I do ya for?" she said batting her eyelashes in a manner that even a blind man could see what she meant. He was a polite young man, he didn't even glance down once and kept smiling all throughout their conversation until Mrs. Lovett got up to get his order. She glanced up at Mr. Todd's shop window and she could see him glowering down at her. It was working. He was jealous.

---

Mr. Todd could see the way she was intentionally leaning over and making smiling conversation with the young man. It infuriated him. Why was she being so stubborn? Was she _trying_ to get him angry? Of course not, she just wanted him to be envious of all the other men who were on the receiving end of her flirtatious acts.

_Slut._

But he had to make her know that she was his and for his pleasure only.

---

Mrs. Lovett was yanked into the hallway behind her shop.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" a voice seethed into her face.

"What do you mean?" she said innocently.

"I know what you're playing at."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Suddenly Toby appeared in only his underclothes, "Marm? Why aren't you outside with the customers?"

Mrs. Lovett jumped and turned to face the drowsy eyed boy, "I'm talking to Mr. T. Can you take over for me love? This might take a while." She said bluntly, returning her gaze back to the accusing Mr. Todd.

"Okay…" Toby gave her a suspicious look and then went out into the shop. Mrs. Lovett whipped around and caught him by the back of his shirt.

"You might want to put some clothes on, love."

"Oh. Right."

Mrs. Lovett watched him retreat to the living room and then head out into the busy shop.

Mr. Todd immediately started again, "I know you want me, so stop pretending otherwise."

Her tone went flat, "Is that so."

He stepped closer and her breathing quickened.

"I know it is." His reply was stern, his cold eyes staring into hers.

Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, maybe it was time she starting doing things for her own benefit. Why not?

Before she had even time to think this through Mr. Todd was already working his way under her dress.

"_Mr. T!_" she hissed.

It didn't stop him, he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

This wasn't happening, not here in the hallway, not whilst she had Toby serving customers just around the corner. She didn't mind that it was happening of course, just not _here_ and not _now_. She tried to push him off her but his grip on her waist was vice-like.

He had been waiting a long time for this and it _was_ going to happen. Right here. Right now. And there was only one way he could make sure that happened.

He stopped. Her heart was beating so fast she swore he could hear it himself. He lifted his mouth to her ear; she could feel his breathing hot against her skin.

"_I love you._"

She wasn't sure she heard correctly. Had he just said what she think he said? She couldn't be sure. She had dreamt of it so often it was hard to tell if this was reality or not.

"W-what?"

"I love you."

And at that exact moment, nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that they were in the hallway, it didn't matter that there were tens of people just outside, the only thing that mattered was that he had said it.

Like they had both been hit by lightning, their lips collided and moved together, both of them just as hungry for the other. Mr. Todd was once again working his way through her many skirts. At the same time Mrs. Lovett was fumbling with his belt whilst they were still locked on each other's mouths.

As fast he could've killed a man he was inside her, Mrs. Lovett gasped and Mr. Todd had to tell her to keep quiet. She tried to stifle her cries as he moved hard and fast whilst trying his best to keep her on his hips and against the wall. Mrs. Lovett's nails ran over his skin causing him to shiver and drawing a low moan from his lips.

Mrs. Lovett bit into his shoulder as she climaxed, making Mr. Todd cry out, luckily she pushed her tongue into his mouth turning his cry into a growl making her own climax even stronger. He soon followed. Their breathing slowly became normal and Mrs. Lovett unwrapped her leg from his hip as Mr. Todd put her down.

Mrs. Lovett righted her dress as Mr. Todd did his trousers back up. They both looked up at each other and Mrs. Lovett placed a lingering kiss on his lips,

"I love you, too." And then smiled and returned to her shop to help Toby.

As Mrs. Lovett entered her busy shop Toby gave her the most gob-smacked expression she'd ever seen. As soon as she had walked through that door and he'd had one look at her he knew what she'd just done. Judging by the fact that her hair was completely dishevelled and her face was still slightly pink, Toby-and the customers- had a pretty vivid idea of what she'd just been up to.

This didn't stop her from getting on with her job, nothing mattered. Mr. Todd loved her, Mr. _Sweeney_ Todd. The man she had been harping over for most of her life finally loved her back. She couldn't help her euphoric attitude; it was an inevitable side effect. She continued on serving customers for the rest of the day and into the night, her cheery disposition never subsiding even for a minute. Everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing Mrs. Lovett's dishevelled appearance and got back to their food and conversations.

It was the happiest day of her life and nothing in the world could change that.

---

That was too easy. Way easier than Mr. Todd had expected, _she_ was so easy…no, that wasn't the right word…_gullible _more like. If only he had used the power of those three little words earlier on he wouldn't have had to try and seduce her, all the while making a drunken fool of himself.

Oh well.

He had her back under his control and as long as he didn't lose that power over her again everything would be fine. Mr. Todd did not want a repeat of the last week's embarrassing happenings: him chasing her day and night, begging for her- and most of all, being ordered about by a twelve-year-old. The only good thing he could say on his part was that he hadn't been sober throughout it all.

There was still one thing that was niggling at him inside; would he have to say it again? He hoped not. It was hard enough the first time, but then he had been using it as a last resort- not really as a choice.

He could feel the cold air swallow him up as he opened the door to his shop. It was too late to open now, not that he particularly wanted to but he felt like he needed occupy his hands; take his mind off things.

He could see the sun setting behind the city, clouds had started taking over the sky, showing that London was going to be in for some rain. It was Sweeney's favourite weather. Rain had the feeling that it was the darkness of gloom washing away all the happiness from the world; he of course was too familiar with the workings of this.

He walked over to the window and the rain had begun to fall, the water droplets hitting the glass and then sliding to their death onto the stone cold pavement below. He peered out through the rain and onto the wet streets of London. He hadn't done this in a while, he'd had no need to look out for the Judge and to be ready for the day when he came through his door, he'd plainly just sat in his chair doing nothing but letting his mind wander. Wandering to things he would never have dreamed of, things he shouldn't have dreamed off. This was inevitably Mrs. Lovett.

**A/N:** just to clarify, ol' Toddy did not mean it, just so you don't think it's OOC or whatever.


	15. Unknown War Games

**Author's Note: **First of all, I would like to say I am so terribly sorry for the MASSIVE delay on this chapter. I have no idea what happened :/. Anyways, it is now done as you can see. I have something I would like to say but I will save it and put it at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Sweeney Todd is not mine, but by golly I wish he was ;).

Unknown War Games 

He didn't know how long he had stood there looking out the window but he could guess it had been a while as the sun was beginning to peak over the buildings and through the separating clouds. Mr. Todd blinked for the first time in hours. He looked around and saw that he hadn't moved all night, the only thing was, he didn't remember taking his razor out of its holster and holding it opened, pointing towards the ground. It must be habit he had gained in those long nights awaiting and brooding over the Judge.

Mrs. Lovett's movement downstairs also confirmed that it was, in fact, dawn.

She was always up so early, preparing for the busy day ahead. She could now tell just by looking at the weather what company she would be keeping on particular days. A clear day after rain, like this, always had the best business. What with people being cooped up inside with the cold and rain moving about outside, the moment it was clear everyone would be piling out of their housings to feel the hot, damp air outside.

Mrs. Lovett sang and whistled as she did her morning chores, so happy she couldn't hold it back. She mixed the dough to a soft song and rolled it out to the melody. Everything to her was as if she were a little girl again, helping her mother out in the shop.

Sudden memories of Mrs. Lovett and her mother came across her mind, both of them covered in flour, baking cakes and pastries, smiling away at the joys of life.

It hadn't always been just a pie shop, it had been a family bakery. Selling everything ranging between sweet and savory. But when her mother died her dad had lost it, he'd become a drunken fool. Not caring about his children's well being but only if they were alive. All the money she and her siblings made was spent nightly by her father down at the pub. What they managed to hold onto bought them their way into middle-class society. It was then that they started to mingle in with other families that they hadn't seen since their mother died. Gaining condolences long overdue and a friendship that would change her life.

As soon as Nellie was old enough, everyone declared the shop to be hers as by that time it was already on its way to being run down and out of money. She felt it was her duty to bring it back up to standards, whether her family felt the same way, she highly doubted.

Not long after, she was introduced to Albert and sometime later, she was wedded as was Benjamin to the little delicate Lucy she heard so much about though their conversations. Around about a year after, Mr. Barker left and within a few months of dismissal from the country her father died of a supposed heart failure. Everyone thought she had been devastated but the truth was, the tears she had cried were not for him but for Ben.

Mrs. Lovett realized she had stopped singing, she hadn't thought about her past in a long time, now she remembered why, the pain that each memory brought was a dagger to the heart. Leaving scars as each one healed.

The sound of footsteps jolted her to continue with her work, she quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and began kneading the dough again.

"Morning!" it obviously wasn't just her that was excessively blissful today, Toby seemed excited too.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" her eyes kept on the dough.

"Mmm yeah." He said cheerily with a smile.

"That's good to hear."

Several hours passed as her and Toby prepared the shop for its, predicted, busy day. It was now ready to be opened. This was the time where Mrs. Lovett took the liberty of helping herself to a morning starter of gin and on the rare occasion, she let Toby as well. She didn't mind him drinking, so long as it wasn't all the time and preferably not first thing in the morning. But today was the exception.

She went over to get the bottle and two tumblers, her eyes drifted to the tray on the counter.

"Bugger!" she had forgotten to take Mr. Todd his breakfast.

"Toby, I'll be back in a tick. You can get the bottle." She snatched the tray off the counter and raced out the shop and up the stairs. She composed herself and knocked on the door. There was a long pause and then finally his voice came from inside,

"Come in."

She grabbed the handle and stepped into the room.

Mr. Todd didn't know why she'd bothered to knock, she didn't normally. Instead, she would have just barged right in, as if she owned the place. Well, technically, she did but that wasn't the point.

He knew just as well as she did that today would bring good business. Both of them would be occupied for most of the day, yet somehow she still found the time to bring him his food. Mr. Todd didn't fully understand why she still did, after all it was really a waste of food, seeing how he rarely ate. Except of late, where he'd found himself attempting to ingest the food she placed before him, and sometimes eating it all or leaving half.

Mr. Todd supposed he should let her in, she wouldn't be moving either way.

"Come in."

He heard her grab the handle, twist it open and step into the room.

The sun was shining through the window, what had managed to escape the clutches of the dark brooding clouds, and Mrs. Lovett had to raise a hand to block her face. She placed the tray of food on the counter and then waltzed over to Mr. Todd and placed a kiss on his cheek. Mr. Todd froze like ice and then turned his head sharply to her, his face was one of complete shock and bewilderment.

"Morning, dear." She chirped, feeling completely opposite to him.

He supposed he had that coming. Clearly Mrs. Lovett was going to be acting closer to him now, he _had_ said that he 'loved' her. Somewhere inside of him he knew it was a bad move, but it was a necessary one and now, in some form, he had to pay for it.

He relaxed his facial muscles and grunted in reply, turning back to his window. She remained where she was and turned her own head to the window. There were people walking about, enjoying the sun on their faces and the warmth that it brought onto their skin. There was absolutely nothing interesting or that grabbed her attention as she scanned the street below. It was, and always be, a mystery as to why and how he could just stand there for hours on end looking at nothing but people walking past and rain falling.

She lingered about the room for some time, looking along the gloomy walls. She skulked her way over to the dresser, looking over all his belongings. Everything was in its place, nice and neat for the busy day ahead. It sparked her as ironic that, even though he was one to have complete breakdowns and to go on murderous rampages, he was still a perfectionist down to the very last detail. Her eyes raked over a normally occupied space on the dresser top, she noticed that he had put away the picture of his late wife and daughter; she couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling triumphant and content. This only made her feel more certain that he had sincerely meant that he loved her.

Mr. Todd watched her out of his peripheral vision, seeing her inspect everything in sight. In a way, it made him nervous, as if there was something he was dreading her to discover. That, being something in plain sight- not hiding away in the depths of his zealous mind. He saw her in the reflection of the mirror, her head slowly moving its way across the sight of his belongings. It was a good thing then that he had put his photographs of his beloved ones away, out of sight. He saw it, the side of her mouth quirked up when her eyes moved over the empty space where the photos used to reside. It was _definitely_ a good thing he put them away. God knows what reaction he would've extracted from her if she had seen them still sitting there, less than twenty-four hours after he had confessed his_ apparent_ love for her. He didn't want to think about it.

"I see you've tidied up a bit."

It was one thing to notice it but he didn't expect her to bring it up, whether she was speaking about him putting the photographs away directly or not, he knew what she meant.

Mr. Todd didn't say anything except: "I think you'd better get back to your shop, Mrs. Lovett."

His intentionally harsh words stung her, his formality and callousness was abrupt and unexpected. She tried to blink them away but she could feel the hot tears welling in the backs of her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have said that, maybe she was just pushing it too far. Still, his words had cut her.

She stopped in the door way on her way out, "See you later, love." He could tell she had only just managed to speak, choking back her hatred for the man she so dearly loved. He had purposefully sounded harsh and unwelcoming. He had to show that just because they were (sort of) together now, that he was not going to go all 'lovey-dovey' on her. He was still Sweeney Todd and he was still a murderous demon barber.

Mrs. Lovett turned and shut the door quietly. A solemn tear fell onto her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away and shook herself, clearing all thoughts of what had just happened out of her mind. Why did she think that just because he had admitted his love for her that he was going to be a different person? She didn't want him to be a different person, she just thought that maybe he would be a little less… cynical towards her, that's all.

Men were so difficult and she just happened to be in the love with the most complex of them all.

Her entry to her shop was just as it would have been before her upsetting dismissal from Mr. Todd, she entered just as cheery and keen as she had been to leave. She looked at Toby, and he took this as the signal to pack up the gin and open the shops doors. There were people already roaming the streets outside, some of them she noticed, were peering into her shop.

She raced down to the bake house and grabbed out the first batch of pies and put them into her small oven in the kitchen to keep them warm. When she returned Toby had already seated three different people, all waiting patiently to be served.

She turned around from the oven, put on smile and went to do her job.

Mr. Todd watched her every chance he had. He found himself trying to shave each customer faster than the last, yet he was still managing to figure out which ones to send down to Mrs. Lovett. It was a simple equation; the less time he spent on customers then the more time he would have to give Mrs. Lovett his undivided attention. He was rather proud of himself for not losing complete control of himself the other day, down in the hallway, although he was extremely close to doing so.

Mrs. Lovett looked as happy as ever. She bustled past her hungry customers with a smile on her face that never seemed to weaken, not even for a second. She was just as busy as he was and yet she was chatting away to every customer like there was no tomorrow.

Mr. Todd supposed that his behavior towards her this morning hadn't really upset her that much at all. Unless, of course, she just put it behind her and got on with her work. Next time he saw her he supposed he should maybe be a little…what was the word? Nicer, towards her. Not so angry. He had to make his 'I love you' story convincing. Well, more than what it already was.

Mrs. Lovett headed back into her shop, she didn't return to the tables as she had done the many times before. Mr. Todd checked the time. Almost one o'clock, she must be getting his food ready. Now it was time to practice his 'welcoming' behavior. He hoped he was pulling it off, because to him he was really bad at this.

Thank God Mr. Todd's lunch didn't take long to do otherwise she would be losing more time than she had to serve. She quickly put all the food onto the tray and almost ran her way up to his shop. She prepared herself for whatever awaited her ahead in that gloomy room. She had to show him that she wasn't going to be effected by any coldness he might lay before her.

_Alright Nell, _she told herself, _no matter what he says or does just keep on smiling. Be your usual cheery self. _

She had to slow herself on the stairs, afraid that she might fall and kill herself. She moved the tray into one hand and held her skirts with the other, keeping an eye on the steps. She didn't knock but as soon as she opened the door, by golly, she wished she should have.

She was immediately swept off her feet, quite literally, and was spun around rather vigorously. She hoped with all her might that the tray would not fall from her single hand, the other was gripping extremely tightly to the figure that had her by the waist and was spinning her around in a motion that was actually starting to make her feel dizzy. She looked up for a split second to see Mr. Todd with an attempt of a smile splashed across his face, looking down on her.

"Mr. T…please stop…"

But he just kept on turning her around the room. She was now starting to feel a little queasy and if he didn't stop spinning her soon she was going to hurl.

"Mr. T…_please_ stop."

And thankfully he did. The smile still residing on his face. She handed him the tray of food and hurriedly sat herself down in the barber chair with her head between her hands, leaning over her knees and breathing deeply.

She guessed it had been a few minutes before her stomach settled and she looked up, still a little pale, to see a rather daunting barber smiling down on her. The smile was definitely put on, something that should be so natural on the average person looked it was causing him pain. It was unbearable for her to even look at it.

"Love, please stop that. You're scaring me." She said softly with a reassuring smile. Mr. Todd relaxed his facial muscles and apologized, she must have been right about it causing him pain, she thought when she saw the sigh of relief that so simply was displayed. He began massaging his sore cheeks with his hands.

Mrs. Lovett was starting to think that maybe today was just a weird day for him. She got up off the chair and walked past Mr. Todd giving him a weird look as she went to leave. Mrs. Lovett was grabbed by the arm and pulled into his grip, she was so caught off guard she hadn't noticed him kissing her softly. Too soft for Sweeney. She didn't have time to kiss back as he broke it off.

"Sorry about this morning." He said, apologetically. She gave him an 'it's okay' kiss in reply. He slid his tongue in and deepened the kiss but it was only short as she stood back and told him that she had better get back to her shop. He nodded and let her out of his grasp, she looked back and gave him a smile and then quickly closed the door.

Mr. Todd sighed. It was tiresome trying to please her, he supposed he should just be himself as it was himself that she had fallen in love with in the first place. He didn't know why he was bothering with her when he could just as easily go out onto the street and pick up someone just as willing. Although, that wouldn't be nearly half as fun.

Mr. Todd had decided on going downstairs after they both closed up shop, it had started getting a little colder lately and his living quarters wasn't exactly the warmest place. Despite the rush of customers she'd had, he was surprised she hadn't closed earlier tonight. He walked down the inside stairs that so conveniently linked their two homes and turned into the living room. She wasn't in there yet. He decided to get himself started on the alcohol.

Mr. Todd walked out to the cupboard and then returned to the living room only to find it already occupied and most definitely, not how he left it. He was sure she had never been as sly as she now appeared to be. She was also on the same wavelength as he, she had already been to the gin cupboard and was relaxing in front of the fire; with her shoes off and feet up on the stool, the fire flickering over the colours on her stockings.

His throat had suddenly become dry and he made and involuntary sound to clear it. She turned around with a welcoming face, he was just about to take the gin bottle back to the cupboard but she gestured for him to come in and join her.

"Bring it, love. More the merrier." She said with a smile and turned back around whilst taking another swig from the bottle. It seemed that they wouldn't be needing any glasses after all.

He sat down on the couch next to her, the fires flames now making shadows on his own face. Mrs. Lovett shuffled over and made herself comfortable in the arms of her newfound lover. Mr. Todd reluctantly moved his arm so it was around her body; he grabbed the cork out of the top of the bottle and brought it to his lips. He was going to need a lot if he was going to put up with her hanging onto him. He drained half the bottle and looked down to her face. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow. She was asleep.

If Mr. Todd was going to have any chance of leaving her side now would be the time. He slowly slid his arm away from her body and- she moved and her eyes fluttered open to make contact with his own.

"Mmm…Sweeney? What you doin'?"

Damn, looks like he wasn't going anywhere after all.

"Erm, just putting the gin down. S'all right."

"M'kay…" and she nestled her head back into his chest and her breathing softened again. He sighed, giving in. _At least it's warm_, he thought and eventually nodded off.

When he awoke he was alone, and surprised that she had let him sleep. Just goes to show that nothing, not even Sweeney Todd, stopped her from opening that shop of hers. The only positive thing he could take in from this whole 'sleeping with Mrs. Lovett downstairs in the living room' ordeal, was that he was now able to escape with out being noticed.

It was too bad that when he eventually got up to leave she was looking at him from the doorway, holding his already made breakfast with a cheerful grin. Mr. Todd was quite taken back by this. How long had she been there…watching him? Pondering over his relaxed form? He couldn't let his guard down, he couldn't bare to think what she would do if she stumbled in on him during a state with his guard down. With Mrs. Lovett you never knew what each day would bring, let alone each minute. It was a war game in its own.

One that Mr. Todd had entwined himself in, unknowing of this knowledge.

**A/N: **okay well, please R&R. Alright well, I am only making this story about 20 chapters and I do have an ending for this story but as I have been getting slack I think I may have lost some readers and so if you would like me to continue this story until is finished please review and tell me so :).


	16. That Woman

**Author's Note: **Once again, I am terribly sorry for uploading very, very , very late. But I was away for I bit with no computer. BUT! Still that is no excuse! Anywho, this chappy is a tad shorter than the others BUTTTTTT that means that the next one is already on its way, YAY! I'm not kidding it is XD.

**Disclaimer: **I so wish I owned this but I sadly do not.

That Woman

No matter what he did, Mr. Todd just couldn't get rid of her. She was always there. Every minute, correction, every second; she was there. Chattering away to him, pulling him away from his work to tell him about some ridiculous information he had no desire to know about. Mr. Todd tried to tell her that he had no interest many times, also using the excuse that if she didn't leave him alone than neither of their businesses would benefit. This of course worked. But only for five or so minutes, then she raced up to tell him something that she had overheard one the local gossipers saying. Why didn't she tell all this to Toby? The little sod probably cared a lot more than he did, or if not, then he would have done a better job at pretending to.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs again, Mr. Todd acted fast and ran over to the door, locked it and leant against it just as she reached the landing. His back was firmly pressed against the door so much so that he felt he was pushing the door from its hinges. It was rather obvious that he was pressed against the door from Mrs. Lovett's point of view as she could see his shirt flattened upon the glass. She was of course completely oblivious to his reason for doing so.

"Mr. T? What you doin', love?"

She walked closer and turned the knob. The door didn't budge.

"Sweeney, can you get off the door?"

_Can't she take a hint?_

Mrs. Lovett shook the door handle, trying and failing to push it open. The doors' movement was causing Mr. Todd to shake robustly and he reluctantly got off the door, unlocked it at the same time, and Mrs. Lovett went flying into the room. Mr. Todd turned around just in time to catch her and steady the frazzled woman on her feet.

"What is it? What are you up here _again_ for?" he tried to sound not as irritated as he felt.

"Well, one of the-

Mr. Todd had had enough. He was not going to listen to anymore of her pointless rambling. He had had put up with them before the two of them were a 'thing' but now she was just going over board and he was just about ready to send _her_ down the chute.

"Look," he said, raising his hand for her to shush "I don't care. Okay?"

She smiled foolishly, "Alright, alright, settle down. Why didn't you say so earlier? I got customers to tend to ya know, I can't always be comin' up here all the bloomin' time."

Her unbothered and happy response had Mr. Todd staring at her in utter disbelief. She ran up, kissed him and then left.

There was no other word for it, he was shocked. _Of course_, he hadn't told her before. If she were feeling and acting like her normal self, her initial and rational reaction would have been to burst into tears. _That_, was something Mr. Todd could handle. But this? Oh, no.

He really was silly sometimes. Mrs. Lovett laughed to herself, the look on his face was priceless.

Toby came round the corner to find her hunched over the counter.

"You right, mum?" he looked at her strangely.

She turned around still laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, love. Jus' havin' a good laugh to me self s'all."

Is face relaxed a little into a half smile.

"We got some people outside wanting some more pies."

Mrs. Lovett looked over the boys shoulder, he was right.

"Right, okay. Be back in a tick." She quickly returned with a tray of pies in her hands.

After the last lot of customers she'd just given a second helping to, no one else showed up so she decided to close early. In her opinion, she deserved it. Toby was just as glad, he'd been off his feet all afternoon. Mr. Todd on the other hand, decided to stay open a while longer, just so he could have the excuse if Mrs. Lovett ever turned up unexpectedly. _Again._

Maybe if he went back to ignoring her except for the odd kiss and shag here and there, she would leave him be and go back to only annoying him half as much. He could tolerate her _before_, but now it was just too much to take on.

Mrs. Lovett knew he liked to earn a bit of extra money now and then, _that_ and the occasional extra victim. But he had barely had anyone up in his shop all day and she doubted that a few extra hours was going to change that.

Mrs. Lovett sparked a rather mischievous idea. She might as well go and keep him 'company'…

He heard her coming but neglected to lock the door this time. He didn't need to if he was going to be himself and ward her off. Not so that she didn't love him, but so that hopefully she eased off a bit.

She opened the door. Mr. Todd took in a deep breath.

"Jus' comin' up to see 'ow you were goin'."

He remained silent and fixated on the street outside. Not giving a sign of him knowing that she was there.

She walked slowly, slyly, trailing a hand along the back of his chair, the smooth sound making Mr. Todd alert of her approach.

Before he knew how close she was, she wrapped her hands invitingly around his waist. Her touch made him rigid. This was harder than he thought. Why of all times did he have to repel her _now_? Couldn't he just give in to her soft, silky touch just this once?

Her fingers searched his chest, moving over every muscle. One hand sliding under his shirt. It was cold against his warm skin, the contrast made him shiver. The front of her body was firmly pressed against the back of his, her face nuzzling his shoulder blade. Her other hand daringly moving down towards his belt.

His breath hitched. He knew what was coming. He wanted it so bad but he couldn't let it happen. There was too much at stake.

Se began to slide the tips of her fingers under the material.

If he was going to act, now was his chance.

"No!" he harshly shrugged her off and strode away. "No." he repeated again, this time more to himself.

Mrs. Lovett just grinned at him, "Sorry, love," the sarcasm dripped from her words so sweetly, like she was still trying to entice him "didn't know you were so… _sensitive_ during work hours."

"Look, I'm sorry okay, but you have to give me some space." He almost sounded desperate "You're crowding me." He did it. He told her the truth. Definitely not as nastily as he would have liked; but if he had, she wouldn't' have really listened to him and thought he was just over reacting.

"Crowdin' you?" she laughed. "Sweeney, you didn't have to make up some excuse. I know you just cautious incase someone walks in." her grin resurfaced.

Mr. Todd began to protest but realized that her excuse worked just as well. He remembered he was holding his breath and breathed out. He was sure what to do. Reasoning with, that no matter what he did in this circumstance that it couldn't make it any better or worse.

He went and hugged her. "Thanks."

No sooner had he laid his hands on her, that her hand was back down where he only hoped it could stay, he jump back.

"What did I just say?" he squeaked, sounding very distraught.

"S'alright, settle down I'm only teasin'. She stirred, batting her eyelashes to make it clear she was doing so.

He collapsed into his chair with a thud as she left him in peace.

Now he mustn't do anything to suggest that he _wants_ her, otherwise she would be all over him and he couldn't have that. He always knew this was going to be hard, he craved her- well not _her_ exactly, but what he could _do_ with her. Mr. Todd's self control wasn't exactly something he was good at.

"You and Mr. Todd alright, mum?" Mrs. Lovett jumped as she walked through the living room door. She had come through the indoor stairs.

"What?" she caught her breathe "Oh, yes love. We're fine." She smiled and took the gin from his hand, sculled the rest and then replaced the tumbler in his hand, empty.

"Oi!" he exclaimed.

"Here jus' 'ave the bottle." She chucked the bottle of gin towards him. He caught it.

Mrs. Lovett headed to her bedroom, "I'm gonna have an early one tonight."

"Mmkay, g'night." Toby was almost finished himself. As was the gin.

She gently closed her door with both hands. Her head fell against the wood and made a soft bump. She didn't know why she was feeling so…so…_strange_. She probably just appeared the normal, clingy, sex deprived woman she was to Mr. Todd. Surprisingly to herself, she had just realized how desperate she really was around other men. It was possibly what turned most of them away from her. Now, she didn't like to admit it but she didn't have a line of men waiting to bed her. She scoffed at this thought.

It was about time she started acting like the respectable lady she made herself out to be. She fell onto her bed, the only light in the room was coming from a gas lamp on her bed side table. The flame flickered patterns on the ceiling.

Mrs. Lovett awoke to find herself in the same position and highly uncomfortable. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her back ached and she couldn't feel one of her arms.

She wondered how Mr. Todd slept-that's _if _he slept, last night. She wondered how he could just sit there and stay awake all night, either that or he could sleep with his eyes open. Both options were arguable.

She twisted her neck and it made a horrible cracking noise, the feeling in her arm had quickly recovered and she was up and looking for a change in clothes.

Today was new day, it was also Saturday and that meant tomorrow was Sunday. The day off. The day when he would have nothing to do but be oblivious to a woman's affections. A woman who, when he could, was bloody fantastic in the sack.

Mr. Todd had tried to get some sleep but whenever he found himself in that state his thoughts only went to one thing and by God, did he want those thoughts to change. It only made it harder for him.

He was thankful then that they both had a job to do; it kept his mind off her. Yet he knew he couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself of otherwise.

The day had progressed very slowly for both Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd, neither of them were having the best of luck reeling in the odd customer.

Mrs. Lovett was sitting at the table in the kitchen with the bottle of gin in her hand sipping away to pass the time. Toby was enjoying the same luxury, but out of a lone tumbler.

People walked by, some peered in. A few even entered and proceeded to order something. But that was it. This had to be the slowest day Mrs. Lovett could remember since Sweeney got back. And _that_ was a long time. She wondered what Mr. Todd was doing to-

Someone entered!

Mrs. Lovett shot up and looked at the door and her hopes of selling anything were immediately crushed by the person who stood before her. On a day like this it was natural to get excited when someone entered your shop, but for this particular trickery to be played on her was just plain cruel.

"Mornin' marm. How's business?" chirped the bright young sailor, so comfortably known as Anthony.

"Be better if you weren't here…" she muttered.

"What?"

She quickly got over her disappointment, "Everything's good, love. How's yourself these days?"

Mrs. Lovett supposed Anthony was here for Mr. Todd. Toby didn't take his focus off his depressing amount of gin.

"Pretty good, I guess. Is Mr. Todd available?" he said almost a little too eagerly. She wondered what he wanted to see him about.

"As always. Go on up, love." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, marm."

**A/N:** okay, OMG guess what! I was in Melbourne last week and I went to the Tim Burton Art Exhibition and OMG! it was effing awesome! It took me 6 hours and I spent $90 in the gift shop :)))))). See you readers soon! R&R!


	17. Confrontation

**Author's Note: **So this is one of the last chapters. Either second last or third, not sure yet. Again this chapter is about 500 words shorter than normal. I hope you think it's okay, this is a really intense chapter :/. I'd just like to thank everyone whose stood by me whilst taking so long to write this bitch of a FF. By the way, it was Tim Burton's 52nd Birthday yesterday xD

**Disclaimer:** I only own it in my mind. Damn, imagination.

Confrontation

"Ah!…Ugh…God…" Mr. Todd had found it very hard not to think about Mrs. Lovett without any work to distract him. "Oh…m-Mrs. _Lovett_..." he growled out her name.

Mr. Todd was so into his…ahem, _vigorous activity_, that he didn't notice the astonished figure standing in the doorway.

"M-Mr. Todd?" the figure stuttered.

Mr. Todd snapped his head in the direction of the voice, his face wild with surprise. He immediately snatched his hand from his trousers. They were shaking so much that he was having a huge amount of trouble trying to do up the zip and button.

He still didn't have the best idea of who had seen him for his mind was still 'in the moment' that he had only seen a person but not their features. What really troubled him was that he had recognized the voice that had evidently recognized him and his debauchery.

The unknown figure fled from the room leaving Mr. Todd in shock and confusion.

It was as quick as they had left, they had returned with another. Mr. Todd stared across the room with his hands still trying to right his lower self, at a red faced and disturbed Anthony. Alongside him was an overwhelmed and most definitely disapproving Mrs. Lovett.

He had no words, he didn't try to fix his trousers, he just stared at the people across the room; completely embarrassed and unable to fully comprehend what exactly had just taken place.

No one moved or said anything for quite some time and when Mr. Todd still hadn't done his trousers up, Mrs. Lovett finally broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Mr. Todd was gob smacked and Anthony jumped to the side.

"I-I-I-…" he was lost for words.

"Is this what you do all the time?" she stormed over and stood directly in front of Mr. Todd. Her face was already red with rage. "So you just jack off when no one's around?" she was sure as hell not lowering her voice.

"Shhh! Nell, it's not like that."

Anthony knew what was brewing and slowly stalked out of the room.

"What do you mean, 'it's not like that'?" Mrs. Lovett had stopped yelling but you could still hear the anger in her voice. "It's pretty clear to me what you were…_doing_ with yourself. Look at you, your trousers aren't even done up yet!" she gestured towards his unzipped trousers. He hastily grabbed the front and did them up, this time succeeding.

"Nell, if you'll just let me explain..." he said as he approached her with his arms outstretched.

She didn't want to draw any conclusions but she had a pretty good idea of what and why, he was doing what he had been caught red handed doing.

"Alright then." She reasoned "Tell me why you decided to stop paying attention to me and unleash it on yourself instead." she spat the last words like venom, as if intending them to be an attack.

Mr. Todd dropped his arms. Doing this the polite and civil way was just not going to cut it for either of them. Mrs. Lovett wanted answers and the only way she was going to actually let him produce them was if he rebutted in the same tone and anger that she so forcefully attacked him with.

"Okay fine." He said stubbornly, "You want to know why I stopped _paying attention _to you," he so sickly mocked "was because you repulse me. Is that was you want to hear?" Mr. Todd was sending his hatred out in every word.

Mrs. Lovett was shocked; she wasn't expecting him to be so forward and livid.

"Is it!"

Mrs. Lovett jumped; she was now fully aware just how angry he really was. She had released so much built up stress that had apparently been stored away inside Mr. Todd that she was now feeling the full wrath of what lied in store.

"No! No it's not." Mrs. Lovett was going to give this argument everything, every resentment she had ever had towards anything was going to be directed straight at the man she thought so fond of.

Mr. Todd took two brisk steps towards her, his face now almost touching hers. His anger burning into hers.

"Well then what, did you expect to hear?" he had to force himself not to yell at her at this close range, he ground out the words through gritted teeth.

"I-I...I don't know." She lowered her head, Mr. Todd's gaze followed her head down.

"Well then." Mr. Todd said smugly.

Mrs. Lovett's head shot up, eyes ablaze with fresh tears threatening to spill.

"So, am I just not good enough for you? Is that it?" her words were soaked in bitterness "Do I not _satisfy_ your needs so that you must result to, to-this!"

Mr. Todd had thought he had just won but Mrs. Lovett clearly wanted to get to the bottom of this and Mr. Todd was well ready to give her everything she needed to know. And if he was going to do so, why not display everyone that was involved…

"Hey! You know bloody well it's not like that! If you want to blame someone, blame that little urchin you're so fond of. Maybe he can give you some answers."

"What's that supposed to mean? What's 'e got to do with this?"

Mr. Todd stormed over to the door, threw it open and grabbed the eavesdropping Toby vigorously by the collar, swooping him into the room.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

Toby was clearly fearing for his life at this moment. His eyes were so wide that they now took up a great deal more of his face. Mrs. Lovett stared at the petrified boy and glanced up nervously at Mr. Todd. She gulped.

"Toby, what's 'e on about, love?" she whispered. He looked up at Mr. Todd and then back at Mrs. Lovett. Toby didn't say a thing.

"Go on!" Mr. Todd flung the boy towards Mrs. Lovett, she caught him and held him close. "Tell her just how much you've helped ya dear ol' mum get what she's wanted for so_, _bloody…_long._" He growled the last few words, to emphasize just what he meant.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened when she realized what he was saying. She looked down at the young boy that clung so tightly to her waist. "Toby?" she squeaked, nervously. Afraid of what exactly he might tell her.

Toby swallowed, "Well…" he looked over at the man who so swiftly brought him into this. "I, um…"

"Oh, come on." The barber teased, "Just tell her a bit about how much you've helped her get _fucked_ lately." Mr. Todd smirked sickly.

Toby's mouth was gaping, Mrs. Lovett looked on at Mr. Todd. This was getting to be too much.

"Just tell her," his voice was slightly rising "just how fucking much, you've turned her miserable life around." She could tell he was restraining a great deal, she was wondering when exactly he was going to let loose.

"Come on, boy! Tell her!" Mr. Todd's voiced roared through his small shop. The others were sure all the people on the street could hear what was going on. He flung Toby from Mrs. Lovett's grasp and onto the floor. He stood over him, his face completely taken over by fury. Mr. Todd was in a frenzy.

Mrs. Lovett ran over and got Toby off the floor and rushed him over and out the door. Toby sped down the stairs. Mr. Todd stared in the direction of the door. So many pent up emotions were yet to be released but he felt he had done his bidding for the moment being.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't look at Mr. Todd. There were too many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to say. She just didn't know how. In this reason, she left the room and went to join Toby. She needed to drink.

Mr. Todd watched her leave, not a thought ran through his head.

A few hours past and neither had contact with another person. Mrs. Lovett had closed shop and Toby had passed out long ago. Mr. Todd's remained open but failed to reel in anyone in need of service. During this time Mr. Todd had fully come to realize what exactly he had said and done to Toby and Mrs. Lovett.

He was actually quite ashamed. Not of what he said, but how he said it. Mr. Todd had thought he would have been more controlled in doing that. Clearly he didn't know himself as well he thought he did. There was a part of him that wanted to go down and apologize. Instead, he was going to go down there and act like nothing had happened.

Mrs. Lovett was off her head by now. She had drunk a whole bottle of gin. Toby had had the second to himself and whatever had been left over once he'd passed out Mrs. Lovett had drunk too. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the side of the settee. She was playing with the last remaining drops in her current bottle and continued to swish them around even when her light from the fire was covered by a not so welcome person standing in front of her. She looked at the shoes and simply complimented on their quality before going back to her almost nonexistent gin remnants.

"You oughtn't have had all that gin on your own you know." The voice said softly.

Mrs. Lovett realized just who was standing before her and looked up disgusted.

"What do _you_ want?" her head fell back down to face the floor.

"Came to see how you were going, but I can see that you're doing just fine on your own." He said with a slight joke to his voice.

"Piss off."

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Lovett lifted her head once more, "I _said_, pisssssss offfffffffff-ah."

Mr. Todd squatted down, seeing that it was inconvenient for her had to be lifted how it was.

Making her forget all about this was going to take a lot of convincing. He grabbed her chin and made her face level with his and he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers. At first she didn't move but then she remembered her place and pulled her head away.

"Don't patronize me." She said bitterly, getting up. She was still drunk but she hadn't forgotten why.

"I actually feel sorry for you." he sympathized.

Her expression didn't change.

"Sorry for me? Why would _you_ feel sorry for _me_?"

"Well, actually, to be honest, the feeling is really more pity than anything else." Surprisingly to himself, he was remaining quite calm, but he knew that if she kept this up he was going to crack pretty soon.

"What about your little Lucy, didn't you pity her? Feel sorry for her?" she just looked at him.

His breathing started faster, mentioning his dead wife had reminded him of the Judge and every last bit of pain he had experienced himself.

"Didn't think so."

She screamed and he pinned her to the settee, she could feel his grip already starting to bruise her arms. His revulsion streaming into her, his teeth bearing at her with his face so close that his seething breaths were sending hot waves through her body.

She was terrified, but she wasn't going to show it.

"After all, she did give up and give in to the bottl'. Ain't that right Mr. T?" Her smirk was only brief as it was cut off by a searing pain shooting through her cheek.

He'd slapped her.

More hot tears stung her eyes and she didn't even attempt to hold them back and just let them pour down her face and blur her vision.

"You know what Mrs. Lovett, I think your right."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him through blurry tear-stricken eyes.

"I did pity my Lucy, she wasn't strong enough to withstand the harshness the world laid out for her," he looked at her intently, and pulled her up into his grip around her waist.

"But you were just jealous," his grip tightened and she began to plead "weren't you, _Nell_?"

"I-I-

Her waist and ribs were crushing beneath the pressure, "Oh there's use not denying, my pet, you'd just be wasting your breath." His eyes glinted sadistically. Tighter and tighter his hold her body became, little bit by little bit she was releasing air and unable to suck more in.

"Mr. T…"

Her chest was in pain, it felt she was about to burst from lack of oxygen. Everything began to go black, and then before she knew it, the last thing she saw was the most venomous expression he'd ever shown her.

Her form was going limp, he could see the distress on her face, she knew she was going to die, and the last thing she would remember was the pain that she felt and the terror that she saw before her. Her face was turning pale, and then just as her eyes were almost closed, he released her and she collapsed gasping onto the floor.

He stood, watching her as she regained her breath. The room around her slowly returned to focus and she looked up at him. She didn't know how long she'd sat there on the floor. It didn't matter, she could sit there for as long as she wanted, as long as she said one more thing:

"Sweeney Todd, loving you was the biggest mistake of my life."

All he did was grin, "Well Mrs. Lovett, isn't life all about making mistakes?"

And that was the last thing he said to her. He turned and left the room. She heard the door slam and the bell ring vigorously. She couldn't help but cry, her head was buried in her knees and before long her skirt was soaking wet.

**A/N:** was I right about intensity? Anyways the next chapter will be along not right away, I have to sort out plot.


	18. Readers' Opinion

Okay so this isn't an actual chapter as you can probably tell. But- what this _is _is where you can tell me if you want me to finish this thing properly. Now I know it's been like 2-3 months but if you want a proper ending let me know in the review for this 'chapter'.

Just so you know, if I do do another and final disclosing chapter, it does not mean that this fic will end with a happy ending or whatever. I know this fic started out all happy and funny but it was always my intention to seep into the darker side.

So if you want another final chapter say so. :)

xx


End file.
